Out of Place
by ThatOneCrazy
Summary: Lilith Luthor-Danvers Zor El is a clone that Lillian Luthor created from Supergirl and Lena Luthor's DNA. When Lilith is found by her parents, what happens? Will Kara and Lena accept their daughter? Will she have powers? And most importantly, what kind of chaos happens along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : Hello. This is just an idea I had; I'm not sure if or how I will continue it, but let me know if you have an opinion. As per usual, I don't own any CW material, even if I wish I did. I hope you had a great day and that this makes you smile. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Lilith Luthor found out she wasn't supposed to exist on the worst and best night of her life.

Her mother, Lillian Luthor, had called her down to the basement in their new house. For whatever reason, Lillian made them move multiple times a year, but Lilith thought that was just the scientist in her mother; she wasn't able to stay still.

Their new home was in the suburbs of National City. It was old and large, but it had bay windows that Lilith sat by, staring out and working on her drawings. One time, she saw Supergirl fly above the window. She looked like being able to fly was the best experience of her life. Lilith now often sat by the windows and contemplated what it would be like to have Supergirl's abilities.

In every new house they had, the basement was always the lab. Lilith didn't always know what her mother was working on, but Lillian occasionally showed her a project if she thought it was interesting enough to warrant attention.

"Lilith! Come here and look at this chemical equation!" Lillian called.

"Coming!" yelled Lilith, muttering under her breath about how she was never going to be able to finish her sketch at this rate as she began to trudge down the rickety stairs into the old room. When she reached the cold cement floor, she knew her bare feet should have felt the chill, but such things never seemed to bother her.

She walked into the main room of the large floor and saw Lillian wearing goggles among many beakers filled with various colored liquids. She was stirring a purple substance into a red liquid, which was oddly making a strange, glowing, green material.

Lillian beckoned her over, and Lilith had to be careful not to trip over any of the cracks in the old floor. She made her way over. As she as she got close to the green material, Lilith felt ... off. Something wasn't right. She never got sick, yet she had a headache and felt debilatated.

Lilith winced, and unfortunately, Lillian noticed, pulling away from her lab table and taking off her goggles as Lilith gripped the table to avoid falling.

"Lilith? Are you okay? How do you feel?" Lillian asked in a quick progression. Lilith thought she had a slightly malicious gleam in her eye, something too curious in her gaze, but she couldn't make it out completely.

"Feel ... sick ... help..." And with that, Lilith Luthor passed out.

When she woke up, she was laying in an uncomfortable bed. She heard voices she had never heard before bickering over her.

 _"-needles can't pierce her skin; she was hurt by the kryptonite'"_

 _"she looks exactly like Lena-"_

 _"if she is kryptonian, why was she with Lillian?"_

Lilith sat up, gasping in air as fast as her lungs would allow her. The three voices abruptly stopped, but the brief silence was taken over by the rapid beeping of machines.

She looked all around. She was in a room with walls of glass, and there were many cabinets and medical tools around her. She was under red lamps. The buildong she was in looked like an open floor office building, with a logo on the floor. There was a balcony on the level beneath her room, heavily protected by metal and more glass. There were numerous hallways leading further into the depths of the building.

Lilith continued to breathe heavily as three people, presumable those who had been arguing moved closer to her. One of them was dirty blonde who was wearing glasses and pastel colors and smiled at her. There was a brunette woman who seemed ready to beat Lilith up. and held the dirt blonde back, as if protecting her from Lilith. The third, a tall black man in a black polo, merely regarded Lilith calmly, and she couldn't read his expression.

"What happened? Where am I? Where's Lillian? What time is it?" Lilith asked in rapid fire. "And, gosh, I'm really hungry, do you have anything to eat?" Now all three stared openly at Lilith in shock.

"She sounds just like you, Kara," said the brunette to the blonde, almost laughing even as she kept her body protectively in between the two.

"Hello, and welcome to the DEO, the Department of Extranormal Operations. My name is J'onn J'onzz; I'm the director of this facility. You're here because you count as 'extranormal.' You've been here unconscious for four hours; it's about midnight."

Lilith's mind reeled at this information. Surely this was just a government screw-up, and they would let her go home soon. There was no way she was what these people were looking for.

"Hi, I'm Kara Danvers," said the blonde. "Alex, get the poor girl some food."

"Hi, I'm Lilith Luthor," replied Lilith, calmed by Kara's friendliness. The way all three of them cringed at her last name was not lost on her, but Alex, the brunette, huffed and walked to a near-by cabinet to the bed's left and grabbed a pack of granola bars. She tossed two to Kara, then stalked back over by J'onn, abandoning her protective stance over Kara.

Kara smiled at Lilith again, then handed her the granola bars. She took them gratefully, opened them, took a bite, and moaned with pleasure. They were the best granola bars _ever._ Somehow only one bite had given her lots of energy.

"So ... why am I here? I mean, don't get me wrong, thanks for presumably helping me when I passed out, but where's Lillian? Also, what is this? It's really good," Lilith asked after she had inhaled the first bar.

The three adults exchanged glances. None of them seemed willing to explain. Eventually J'onn elected to speak.

"Lilith, you live near National City. You know Supergirl, right?" he asked as Lilith opened her second granola bar.

Lilith nodded. "Of course I know who Supergirl is. Lillian's, like, obsessed with her," she said. Again, the shared cringe occured.

"Here's the thing: Lillian is the leader of Cadmus, an anti-alien group who has tried to hurt Supergirl before. Right now, she's in interrogation. You are here because, much like Supergirl, you also appeared to be weakened by kryptonite, a green substance, and your skin can't be broken. We aren't sure exactly who you are or why you're involved yet, but rest assured, we'll find out," finished J'onn.

Lilith tilted her head as she tried to absorb this new information."So... you're saying that I'm like Supergirl... and my mother wants to kill Supergirl, and possibly me too?" she asked.

Alex shrugged. "We're stil trying to figure out exactly what's going on. In the meantime, are you still hungry? Usually K- Supergirl needs to eat at least 500 calories per hour, and you seem to be 2,000 behind."

Lilith easily caught Alex's stutter. "Yes, please. I am really hungry. Also, you could have just said Kara is Supergirl. It's not that hard to tell," she replied, and all three adults laughed at her reply, although Alex still seemed tense.

Alex and J'onn left the room, but Kara stayed behind. "Is there anything I can do for you?" asked Lilith.

"Well, do you know Lena Luthor?" questioned Kara.

"Of course! I love her work. Lillian always told me we weren't related in any way, despite the last name," answered Lilith.

"Lilith, Lillian is Lena's adoptive mother, and you looks nearly identical," said Kara with a crinkle on her forehead. She looked confused, as though this were all a puzzle that didn't have any matching pieces.

Lilith was about to say she didn't know anything when Alex and J'onn re-entered the room through the glass door.

" We checked on Lillian in the interrogation room, and she is saying that she'll only talk to Lilith and Supergirl together," Alex couldn't look Lilith or Kara in the eyes, but a similar crinkle had formed on her forehead.

Kara shrugged, then a burst of air made all the machines start beeping again, and all of a sudden she was in her Supergirl outfit.

 _Of course she can do that. Superspeed,_ thought Lilith.

Alex walked forward and pressed a button, and all the machines stooped their incessant noise.

"Kara can take you down to the interrogation room while we get you some food," Hank said, his face a mask.

Lilith nodded, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. As she stood up, she realized that she was wearing red, yellow, and blue pajamas with the crest of the House of El on then. She smiled at what was obviously Kara's fashion choice. She allowed Kara to lead her out of the med bay, feeling the stares of Alex and Hank all the way down a hallway.

Kara and Lilith passed many more people waering black uniforms, but none paid them any attention. They walked for what felt like forever down a brightly lit hallway, then Kara finally stopped at a door. She paused, with one hand on the handle.

"Ready?" she said.

"As I'll ever be," answered Lilith, and Kara swung the door open.

They both walked into the room, and Lilitg immediately noticed one way glass, black walls, and cameras. Then she noticed her mother, hand cuffed to a table in the center of the dark room.

"Lilith! Are you okay? What have they done to you?" Lillian cried as she saw her daughter walk in after Supergirl. She attempted to reach Lilith, but the cuff prevented her from doing so. Her eyes darkened when she saw Kara and Lilith holding hands.

"She's fine, Lillian, but you have some explaining to do," interrupted Kara. Both Lilith and Kara remained standing, although Lillian was seated in a metal chair. Lilith wasn't sure about the whole situation, but she had no reason to distrust the DEO unless her mother gave her one.

Lillian bowed her head and sighed. "Very well. I suppose I owe it to Lilith, although not to _you,"_ she responded venomously, glaring at Kara. "The only reason you're here is to help Lilith."

"Well, I suppose it doesn't matter why I'm here. Start talking," ordered Kara.

Lillian sighed once more, rubbing her forehead with one hand. "Lilith, you are not actually related to me in any way. I created you, though. You are made up of Supergirl's and Lena Luthor's, my adoptive daughter's, DNA. I made you to have all of Supergirl's powers, but stronger, and all of Lena's genius. You have Supergirl's eyes and personality, so that people would trust you, but you look very similar to Lena so that no one would question you being with me," Lillian began. Lilith felt her world fade away as her not-mother broke her understanding of how her world worked.

"You look as though you are fourteen, but I actually made you a year ago and gave you false memories," Lillian revealed. "You were affected by the kryptonite because I knew you would achieve all of your kryptonian powers when introduced to your weakness."

Lilith and Kara were stunned. Of all the possible explanations, this was not expected.

Kara turned to Lilith with concern in her eyes. "Lilith, we can talk about kind of being mother and daughter later, but for now are you okay to continue this conversation? Or do you want to take a break?" she asked. Lilith nodded, although she felt almost as weak as she did when she was exposed to kryptonite.

"Why? Why pretend I'm your daughter? Why do I exist?" Lilith asked past the lump in her throat.

"Lilith, the kryptonians are dangerous, and Lena has fallen under their spell. I kept you with me in the hope to turn you against your mothers. I wanted to train your powers," Lillian continued. "Lilith, please understand. Even if you aren't technically related to me, I still feel like your mother. I never wanted to hurt you, believe me."

"Why should I believe you? Everything you told me is a lie. I shouldn't be alive, and I _never_ want to see you again," shot back Lilith, and she reached blindly behind her back for the door handle. She felt it, then opened it and stalked out of the room. Kara silently followed her, staring at Lillian wordlessly until she closed the doo, leaving Lillian alone with her head in her hands.

Lilith couldn't begin to describe how she felt. All of the frustration, anger, and confusion she felt was blinding, and she lashed out. She punched a wall, forgetting her new strength, and made a crater in the smooth rock.

She trembled, the hole only cementing Lillian's story. Tears started streaming down her cheeks, and she felt Kara holding her from behind. Lilith gripped Kara' forearms as tight as she could.

Soon, Alex and J'onn came running down the hallway; the impact from Lilith's anger must have attracted their attention. They stopped in their tracks as they sae the two people in the hallway. All three adults stood in silence for as long as Lilith needed to process the information, even though Alex and J'onn didn't know why.

They were there for quite a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello! I hope you had a great day and this update makes you happy. First of all, thanks for the reviews! I read them all, and most of them make me smile or give me a good, alternative idea to add in. Just as an FYI for later in the story, **THIS IS NOT SUPERCORP**. I'm sorry if that's disappointing, but the way I'm planning this, it will fit better and make a better story if Kara and Lena are just friends. I also don't own anything related to Supergirl or CW. Maybe someday, though. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of Out Of Place!

Chapter 2

Lilith wasn't sure how long Kara had held her in the hallway. She knew it had been for a while, though. The kryptonian, her somehow- _mother_ , started rocking her after they had both sunken to the floor, and she hadn't stopped since. Right now Lilith was only sure of a few things: she was tired, she was hurt, and she was _really_ _hungry._

She cleared her throat, and Kara stopped rocking. "Kara, would - would it be okay if we could get some food? I'm still hungry," whispered Lilith haltingly.

"Of course; we can do almost whatever you want. Are you okay, kiddo?" Kara asked.

"Yeah. By the way, thanks for conforting me. Lillian never did that, and it felt really nice," Lilith said sheepishly.

"Anytime," Kara replied brightly. She stood up and stretched, then helped Lilith up. They turned together, holding hands, and saw Alex and J'onn, who were still awkwardly standing in the hallway by the hole in the wall.

"Alex, we're going to go eat. The food's on the table in the med bay, right?" asked Kara.

Alex nodded. "Yeah. While you're eating, could J'onn and I look at the video of the interrogation? It would help us greatly," Alex directed this to Lilith, who nodded tiredly in return.

With her permission, Alex and J'onn. silently walked into a room, and Lilith briefly glimpsed Lillian through the one way glass she had seen earlier. She turned away from the door to see Kara looking at her sympathetically, and somehow that was worse, so she looked as the red socks she had woken up with instead.

"Want to superspeed there? It would cut down on the time before we can eat," offered Kara.

"Sounds great," Lilith responded. Kara picked her up, and before Lilith could blink, they were back within the glass walls of the med bay.

Kara set her down, then pulled a large white table with four boxes of pizza over to the bed Lilith had been in previously. She gestured to the bed grandly, and Lilith laughed at the motion's absurdity.

They both sat on the bed, opened the pizza boxes, and ate. The pizza was cold, but neither of them minded; their kryptonian physiology demanded that they eat. The worst part was the awkward silence. Apparently, it was hard to make conversation with the person you just found out is your mother by a mad scientist's effort. Who could have guessed?

When they were done with three of the pizzas, saving the last one for J'onn and Alex, Lilith's exhaustion really started to set in.

She yawned. "Kara, I'm really tired. Mind if I go to sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah, absolutely. Go 'head. Keep in mind, right now it's about three am, so the sun will be coming up in a few hours, which will probably jolt your powers even more into existence. Glass isn't known for its sun-blocking prowess," Kara reminded her as she moved off of the bed.

"Oh, yeah. Totally forgot about that," Lilith mumbled, tucking her knees into her chest and closing her eyes.

Kara finished throwing away the pizza boxes and flopped down on a bed next to Lilith's. "Try to tone down the excitement," she teased. "Don't you want powers? Most kids would love to have them."

"Well, I do want them, it just will always be a reminder that I'm not like most kids, if you see what I'm saying," explained Lilith.

She felt Kara looking at her, so she turned her curled-over body to face Kara's bed and opened her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right," Kara agreed. Both of them layed back down and closed their eyes, intending to get some sleep before sunrise.

Just as Lilith was about to drift off, her heightened senses picked up the sound of urgent footsteps. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, and looked at Kara, who seemed wide awake.

Alex was quickly walking along the hallway. She didn't make eye contact through the glass, instead opting to open the door and poke her head through.

Her face was an unreadable mask. Kara glanced over at Lilith, who's attention was locked on Alex, then turned to her sister.

"Kara, can I talk to you for a moment?" Alex asked curtly. Lilith's heart sank. This was probably the moment where Alex told Kara that Lilith was dangerous and had to be locked up.

Kara looked at Lilith, contemplating. "Will you be okay if I talk to Alex?" she asked. Lilith nodded tiredly. Kara could tell that something was bothering Lilith because the had the same ways of trying to hide how they felt, but she didn't push her.

Kara got out of her bed and followed Alex out of the door and down yet another hallway. Lilith watched them go, then fell back against her pillow and sighed. Well, at least she got to know one of her real parents for a few hours before she was locked up.

She snapped back up when she heard a quick rapping on the glass. She looked and saw J'onn, as mysterious as ever, smiling at her. He pointed to his ear, then walked away down a flight of stairs.

Lilith thought he was trying to help her, but she was just confused now. _What do ears have to do with any- oh. OH. Superhearing_ , she realized.

She didn't know how her powers worked, but it was worth a try. She tucked a strand of her raven hair, courtesy of Lena, behind her ear, then closed her eyes and cast out her senses.

She was overwhelmed at the amount of _noise_ there was. She would have to sort it all out later, but for now, there was a specific conversation she needed to hear.

She focused with all of her strength until she found two pairs of footsteps at almost the same tempo. She opened her eyes. _Got them,_ she realized. At least, she hoped she was listening to the right people. She shrugged, then tuned back in.

She heard the footsteps stop. Her breath caught in her throat as she heard Alex start to speak, but it wasn't the words she dreaded to hear.

"Kara! I'm an aunt! This is awesome!" exclaimed Alex.

"I know! And I'm a mother, mostly," replied Kara. Lilith's jaw dropped as she realized that they were _happy_ to have met her.

"I can't wait to show her all the the DEO stuff, and introduce her to Eliza ..." Alex's voice trailed off. "You okay, Kar?" she asked in concern. Her sister's face had a tell-tale crinkle.

"Yeah, I'm beyond excited, but Lilith probably hates us. We essentially kidnapped her, then we ruined her life. Not exactly a great first impression," sighed Kara.

Lilith felt her brow furrow. Of course she didn't hate her new family. _I_ _have to fix this,_ she realized. She couldn't stand the thought of Kara thinking Lilith hated her.

She leaped out of her bed and shook off her tiredness. She paused, standing silently as she thoutht about what she had heard.

She didn't know the DEO well enough to find her way through the maze of hallways to get to the hallway with Kara and Alex, which meant she had two slightly risky options.

She could use her x-ray vision to locate the correct hall, or she could superspeed through all of them. Considering that she wasn't at all used to having powers, superspeed was probably safer. If she tried to use her x-ray vision, she could end up activating her heat vision and burn the while thing down, which would be awkward. Besides, the scientist in her hated the term 'x-ray vision', as the actual scientific processes had virtually nothing to do with x-rays.

She took a breath, then _ran._ She laughed happily as she realized how euphoric the feeling of whipping tthrough the air was. This was something she could get used to.

She skidded to a halt in an abandoned hall with concrete floors and walls. _Kara and Alex. Focus, Lilith._ She tilted her head, remembering where she heard them, then started to run again.

She slowed to a stop at the end of a long passage. If she was correct, it wasn't too far from the med bay. From her position in the hallway, she could see Kara and Alex hugging, Kara's back to her.

Lilith cringed as she realized Kara's head was rested on Alex's shoulder as if the hero had given up. On the bright side, it meant that Lilith could approach without being seen, and so she did.

Alex turned as she heard footsteps approaching, and Kara lifted her head up. Alex started to open her mouth, but she didn't get a chance.

Lilith flung herself into Kara's arms. "Of course I don't hate you. I thought you would hate me," she whispered, her voice muffled by Kara's cape. Lilith felt Kara's arms wrap around her.

Alex got over her surprise a lot quicker than Kara did. She threw back her head and laughed. "We should have known! You are one conniving kid, Lilith Luthor," she teased.

"Lilith Luthor-Danvers, I believe. If that's okay, of course," Lilith added hurriedly. She glanced up at Kara, who had by now released her from the hug.

"Lilith Luthor-Danvers Zor El. That's more than okay with me," Kara said. "You're family now, Lilith; we could never hate you," Kara promised, and Lilith felt her fears ease.

"Okay," Lilith responded. "But seriously though, can we get some sleep now? It's been a long night."

At this, Kara and Alex laughed. "Yeah, sure. Kara can take you back to her loft, I suppose, as long as you're back here at a reasonable time tomorrow morning to help figure out your powers," Alex allowed.

"After that, I was thinking of maybe taking you to meet Lena? She knows I'm Supergirl, so we won't have to explain that, and you have a right to know both of your mothers if you want," Kara said, looking at Lilith with questioning eyes.

"Sounds good to me," Lilith answered. Of course she was nervous to meet Lena Luthor, but she had to meet her at some point. She thought of something suddenly. "Any chance we could fly to your apartment?" she asked hopefully.

"Not a chance!" Alex and Kara said together. Alex continued, pointing out their reasoning. "You still don't have full access to your powers because of the lack of sunlight. The last thing we need or want is for you to fall out of the sky. Kara can fly you both."

Kara nodded and gave Lilith a sympathetic look. "I promise, you'll be flying as soon as possible. But in the meantime, let's go get some sleep," Kara said.

And with that, she picked Lilith up, and before she knew it they were in the dark night sky. Lilith let out a whoop as they soared through the air and the wind streaked past her face. All too soon, Kara stopped flying at such a pace, and Lilith sae numerous apartment buildings. Kara stopped at one and flew through an open window.

She set Lilith down and flicked on the lights. "Welcome to your new home, Lilith Luthor-Danvers Zor El!" she exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hello! I hope you had a great day and that some part of this chapter makes you smile. I'm sorry for some of the longer waits in between shorter chapters. For whatever reason, sometimes the 'save' button won't activate no matter how many times I click it, which means that a lot of my work is erased before it makes it to you. Fortunatly, this, while annoying, gives me more time to proof read my errors and make chapters better. No matter how long it took, I hope you all enjoy the latest installment of Out of Place!

Chapter 3

Lilith gasped at Kara's loft in amazement, but she stopped mid-gasp and tilted her head.

"No offense, but this actually just looks like a normal apartment. I don't know why I started to gasp," she explained, and Kara laughed at her.

The apartment was much bigger and nicer than Lilith had thought it would be, given that she had read Kara's news articles and knew she was only a starting reporter. All of the colors were warm or neutral toned, and it was an open floor plan.

It already felt like home to Lilith.

Kara cleared her throat. "So, I don't have a guest room, just the couch and my room. You might want to sleep in my room with me though, partially because the sun might over activate powers you can't control, and we should do this as slowly as possible. Partially because yay, mother-daughter bonding."

Lilith snorted at Kara's reasoning, but she felt a smile grow on her face. "Do you have, like, a shower or anything? I just want to make sure I rinse off all the bugs from the flight over," Lilith asked.

"Yeah, feel free to wander around and explore the whole four rooms," Kara joked. "I'll also get you some pajamas, because those "House of El" ones are a little crusty by now. If you shower now, I can have them all ready for when you get out," she said.

Lilith nodded contentedly and walked down the only short hallway in Kara's loft.

"Towels are under the sink! And I think I'm going to call Lena to set up a meeting tomorrow," called Kara. Lilith felt her heart skip a beat, nut she yelled her agreement back. She had reached the end of the hall and had three open doors to choose from. One was Kara' bedroom, the theme a continuation of the living room, one looked like a closet, and the third one, the bathroom, she walked through.

It was painted a nice mint-gray color; paint tiles would call it 'Seasalt,' mused Lilith. She grabbed a fluffy charcoal towl from the sink cabinet, hung it on a hook by the door, and hopped in the shower, closing the colorful seashell curtain behind her.

She started to reach for the temperature controls, then stopped.

 _I should be careful not to use too much strength,_ she realized. _I don't want to break anything._

She gently twisted the knob and sighed when it turned perfectly. She adjusted it to the right temperature, found Kara's soaps, and showered. It only took a few minuted for her to rinse off the dust of the day. Well, technically, morning. Early morning. She grabbed her towel and stepped onto a plush rug, seeing Kara had already set a pair of sleep shorts, a plain black t-shirt, and yellow fuzzy socks out for her without her noticing.

Lilith laughed at Kara's choice of socks, then dried off and slipped the ensemble on. She looked in the mirror and smirked mirthlessly. She really did look like Lena Luthor, now that she knew to look for it.

Lilitu shook it off, then opened the door and padded out of the bathroom into the hallway. She didn't hear Kara in the kitchen or living room, so she gently pushed the door to her bedroom opened.

She smiled as she saw Kara sit up quickly from her bed. Kara stretched, then spoke. "Ready for bed? Because I sure am, and by my count we can. get a solid..." she looked over at a red difital clock on her light blue bedside table. "five hours of sleep before we should be at the DEO."

Lilith winced at the count. "I'm built to be a teenager; we need more than five hours of skeep per night," she groaned as she collapsed on the bed by her mother.

"Ah, see, sleep is helpful, but not as much for us as it is for humans," Kara explained. Lilith rolled over to hug her.

"I see. Surprise perks of being half-kryptonian," joked Lilith. Kara smiled, then turned off her warm toned lamp.

"Good night, Lilith."

"Good night, Kara."

When Lilith awoke the next morning, she rolled over to find that Kara had already gotten out of bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes - Kara was right, she wasn't tired at all - and squinted at the bright red clock. It was nine o'clock.

The room was still dark; her skin hadn't absorbed any sunlight yet. She could hear Kara clattering around down the hall in presumably the kitchen.

Lilith swung her feet out of the bed and walked out of the room down the plain hallway. She peeked around the corner to see Kara looking back at her. The entire room was doused in sunlight, hence why Lilith was refusing to set foot in the room.

Kara smiled and walked over to her. "Ready?" she asked.

"As ever," Lilith responded, and she allowed Kara to lead her into the room.

Lilith breathed in slowly as the sun hit her cells. She felt ... the same. Wait. Nope. Scratch that. She felt powerful.

Kara was looking at her questioningly as if to say " _You okay?"_ Lilith nodded in response to her unasked question and exhaled. Kara seemed to sag with relied, which Lilith found unusual until she remembered that Kara was a parent that actually was concerned for her.

"Want some breakfast before we get going? I can't cook well, but I make awesome pancakes," Kara offered.

"Yes! I'm _super_ hungry," Lilith quipped, and Kara groaned.

"Are the terrible joked going to be an everyday thing?" Kara said. Lilith shrugged.

"Guess you'll have to find out," Lilith said, and she walked over to Kara's island, where there were two plates of tall, golden pancakes with syrup and butter.

She sat down and felt Kara doing the same beside her.

"Sorry, but I don't have any clothes that I think will fit you. The DEO won't have gotten any in time specifically to fit your powers, but I have a friend. He made my suit, and his name is Winn. He's basically your uncle now," Kara stated as she dug in to her pancakes.

Lilith blinked in surprise. "Is it already finishedm That seems impossibly fast," she mumbled through her last pancake.

"Winn is special. He wants to make you a supersuit too, but I tild him to hold off on that for now," Kara mentioned as she carried their plates to her sink and rinsed them off. Lilith's interest was piqued at the words 'for now,' but she merely nodded.

"Where is it? The non-supersuit, I mean. What color is it? How did it get here? I mean, you said Winn was special, but I have superhearing now, and I don't think he could've sneaken past me, and ... now I'm rambling, and this is awkward, so I'm just going to stop now," Lilith finished. Kara turned from washing the dishes and laughed.

"It's okay, it's the part of my personality," she explained. "It happens to me all the time. Right now, your suit is at the DEO, so we're flying over with you in your jammies," she said.

Lilith nodded, but she was still processing her mother's words. She wondered in what ways she was like Lena, besides her looks and intelligence.

"Let's brush our teeth, and then we can head over. I have to put on my suit; I have spare toothbrushes and toothpaste in a drawer by the sink," Kara said. She hugged Lilith, then walked down the hall to her room where she had left her suit on the floor the night before.

Lilith followed her but walked into the bathroom instead. She opened the drawer to the left of the sink, grabbed a toothbrush, and brushed her teeh. She walked out of the bathroom just in time to run into Kara walking in.

Kara started, then laughed. Lilith was noticing that laughter and smiling were a big part of Kara's life, It was refreshing.

"I guess I have to get used to living with someone," Kara said.

"I guess so," Lilith said smiling, and she walked down the hall to the living room in her borrowed pajamas.

She sat for a bit on Kara's couch, then had a thought. "Is it okay to take the socks off? They're a bit... slid-y on your floors and probably the DEO's cement," she yelled to Kara.

Lilith jumped off of the couch when she realized Kara was right behind her, much closer than anticipated.

Kara noticed and apologized. "Sorry to startked you. Let's go," she said. Lilith nodded, but then thought back to her question from earlier in the morning. "Can I try flying this time? I have all of my powers now," she tried again.

Kara looked hesitant, and Lilith maintained a hopeful expression. Kara gave in. "Fine. _But,_ you have to be really careful, and you have to fly right below me so that I can keep an eye on you," she conpromised.

Lilith pumped her fist. _Yes!_

"Alright, let's go!" Lilith smiled. Kara shook her head, also smiling, then leaped out of her open window. Lilith forgot who her mother was and was concerned for a moment about why her window was always open, but then she remembered and launched herself out of the window too.

She didn't know what the feeling of flying was, so she wasn't quite sure how to, but she was three stories up. Even thought she couldn't be harmed by a fall, she was still disinclined to let it happen.

Lilith felt her eyes widen as she managed to stablilize herself, levitating in midair. She looked up to meet Kara's proud gaze and grinned.

"Okay, I realize I'm just floating, but this is awesome!" she exclaimed.

Kara nodded. "Believe me, Lilith, I know. I also happen to know the Alex will kill me if we're late. Do you remember where to go?" Kara asked.

Lilith smiled. "I have a very good memory, perhaps like Lena. Of course I can find my way," she answered confidently.

Kara raises an eyebrow but relented. "Lead the way."

Lilith bit her lip and tried to move forward. It didn't work well. She closed her eyes and thought, puttimg her intelligence to use. _What if.._ she thought. _What if I try to fly parallel to the ground? That's what every hero with flight does. There's gotta be a reason why._

Srill managing to keep herself stable, she leaned forward until her stomach was facing the ground. Kara quickly flew above her to watch and keep her safe.

Lilith focused on concentrating her energy from the sun on moving forward, and before she knew it, she was soaring forward.

It was the best feeling she ever felt. It was therapuetic, like running, but it was truly freeing, even from gravity. She took the sight of tall buildings flying below her until she found the one she was looking for, and she changed course.

She heard Kara yell with concern as she allowed herself to plummet to the DEO's balcony, but at the last second, Lilith pulled out of her dive and slowly floated to the balcony's concrete, her bare feet silently making contact.

Kara landed beside her. "Okay, that was impressive for a newbie, but _don't you dare ever scare me like that again, Lilith Luthor-Danvers Zor El_ ," she said, raising her brow and placing a hand on Lilith's shoulder.

Lilith nodded sheepishly. "Yes, Kara."

Kara stopped looking at her so sternly and sighed. "Alright, let's go get you suited up and ready for all of the testing Alex is going to put you through," she laughed. The pair walked through the thick doors in front of the DEO's entrance, and Lilith found them standing in front of two staircases. One led up to the med bay, and one led to a glass-walled conference room.

Kara pulled her past the two staircases into a circular room with a lot of conputer screens. She stopped at the office chair of a man eith brown spiky hair and spun it around.

"Hey, Winn. Got the suit?" Kara greeted briskly.

Winn stood uo and handed her a box. "Right here, Ka- oh, my gosh. She looks just like Lena," Winn said, shocked, at seeing Lilith awkwardly standing behind her mother.

"Hello, young Lilith. Nice to meet you. I'm Winn, and I work here... so... yeah," Winn said awkwardly. Lilith blinked as her stepped forward and hugged her.

"Oh, okay, hug. That's .. that's cool," she said when he had stepped back. Kara rolled her eyes, thanked Winn once more, and pulled Lilith to an empty room.

"Winn's a little awkward, but he's really nice. Go ahead and change in here," Kara said stepping out of the room and closing the door.

Lilith opened the box Kara had just shoved in her arms and smiled softly when she saw the contents. She pulled the suit fully out and gasped at Winn's work.

It was a sleek black jumpsuit, made out of athletic material. It looked similar to the DEO agents' suits but for a few things.

There was a small white patch on the left shoulder. The House of El symbol. The whole thing was one piece with a short zipper down the front. Their were shoes already attached on the bottom, black glistening material. Upon closer inspection, the whole thing was not as fragile as she first thought. She was willing to bet that every piece was as resilient as Kara's Supergirl suit.

Lilith quickly remembered Kara was waiting for her and shed her clothes, donning the suit instead. She looked at her shoulder and smiled.

She walked to the door and knocked. Kara opened it and gasped at the suit.

"Winn has outdone himself, yet again. I love the shoulder patch," she commented. Lilith stepped fully out of the room to see Alex standing next to Kara, tablet in hand.

"Hey, Alex," Lilith greeted.

"Good morning, Lilith. Ready to hit some stuff?" Alex asked with a grin.

"Absolutely," Lilith responded, and botht the elder Danvers smiled.

Alex and Kara led her to another, large empty room with a techy looking punching bag.

"We're going to measure your strength, endurance, and all powers compared to Kara's, so... we'll be here for a long time. Go ahead and hit the thing," Alex gave her permission. Lilith shrugged, walked up to the bag, squared her shoulders, and hit it.

The bag swung far back, nearly touching the ceilimg, and Kara and Alex exchanged glances, not unnoticed by Lilith.

"Hey, Lilith? I'm going to leave you to destroy stuff with your aunt. I'm going to call Lena and tell her to meet us here, okay?" Kara asked.

Lilith wasn't too thrilled with being left to whale on things for a few hours, but she knew it could be worse, and she really wanted to meet Lena.

"Sounds good, Kara," Lilith gave her okay, and Kara hugged her before walking out of the training room.

The next few hours were fairly monotonous for Lilith. She hit stuff, heat-visioned stuff, freeze-breathed stuff... basically she demonstrated all of her powers for Alex, who said almost nothing throughout the whole process. Lena was due to be at the DEO momentarily.

It was now one o'clock, and Alex was reviewing the data with Hank and Kara. Lilith was left alone in the circular conputer room sipping some water and letting sweat drip off of her tired body. She sighed, then stiffened as she heard an ominous click behind her.

"Who are you, and why do ypu look like me?" Lilith heard. She turned slowly around to see her mother, Lena Luthor, with a confused, angry expression her face.

Lilith called for Kara in concern when she realized the click she had heard was from Lena pointing a gun at her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note** : Hi! I hope that you had a day as awesome as you and that this made you smile somehow. Please enjoy the latest chapter!

Chapter 4

Lilith breathed in shakily. She and Lena -her mother, who was literally aiming a gun at Lilith's face within thirty seconds of meeting her, for a friendly reminder - maintained sharp eye contact.

Lilith couldn't help but notice how similar they really did look. They both had the same color hair, same piercing eyes, same face, same body ... the only differnce was that Lilith had Kara's blue eyes and she was younger than Lena.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kara rush in and freeze at the sight she saw. Alex was close behind her, immediately whipping a gun from her hip and aiming at Lena, who was completely focused on Lilith.

"Lena, put the gun down," Kara demanded slowly. She walked quickly over to Lilith and shoved her behind herself. Alex remained in the entrance to the hallway they had come from.

Kara whispered at a volume she knew only Lilith and J'onn could hear. "Lilith, superspeed over behind Alex while I talk to Lena."

Lilith blinked, hoping she had heard Kara - no, right now she was Supergirl - correctly.

"Kara, _what is going on?"_ asked Lena. She did put the gun down, but as Lilith sped over to behind Alex she saw that the Luthor kept her finger on the trigger.

As soon as she was in Alex's near vicinity after less then a second, her aunt also stepped in between the Luthors.

The two woman continued to stare fiercely.

"Lena, I promise, I will explain everything, but you need to calm down," Supergirl ordered Lena. Lena nodded slightly, although she remained tense. "Alex, get Lilith out of here and into a room where she can't hear us," the hero directed her sister.

Alex nodded and grabbed Lilith's elbow, marching her out of the room. A few hundred feet down the hallway, Aled opened a door and walked in, Lilith in tow.

"Lilith, I'm sorry. Kara and Lena need to work this out by themselves. This room is lined with lead, so you shouldn't be able to hear out. Are you okay?" Aled asked concerned, turning from agent to aunt in a split second.

Lilith nodded shakily. "I'm fine, but will Kara be?" she pointed out.

Alex shrugged. "They'll figure it out. In the meantime, this room happens to have a sweet selection of board games - stocked just in case because this is the DEO," she joked.

Lilith smiled at her aunt and sat down on the cool floor to play, but her mind was occupied with the situation in the computer room.

Kara relaxed as soon as Lilith was out of the room and stepped forward to Lena, hugging her friend.

"Lena, do I have a story to tell you," she said as she stepped back. She could feel the woman relax also, preparing for the story Kara had to tell her.

"I'm ready to listen, but this had better be good," cautioned Lena.

Kara smirked. "It's certainly interesting. It might be easier if you watch a video, first, though."

The pair walked closer to the computer console room. Kara never really bothered to become an expert at Earth's screens, but she knew enough to be able to pull up the interrogation video from last night.

She stood silently and watched as her best friends face went through a range of emotions as her mother revealed the truth in the video to Lilith and Kara. Shock, rage, concern, and then, finally, icy cool calm. Lena's mask was up, amd Kara resolved to get it down.

"Kara, we're parents. To my mother's science project. As in, our daughter," Lena stated inflectionlessly. Kara laughed slightly at her redundancy, then nodded quietly.

"Yeah. I was overwhelmed at first, too, and she doesn't even look like my clone," Kara quipped, unfortunatly remembering too late that it wasn't a great time to make jokes. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

Lena paced away from the console, rubbing her head with pale hands. "So ... Lilith- That's her name, right?" Lena began. Kara shook her head affirmitively.

"So, Lilith was made, by my mother, with our DNA with my intelligence and features and your powers, personality, and apparently, eyes." Kara nodded again, letting Lena process.

"Oh, my word. I should be using much more significant expletives, but my brain is currently unable to think of any," Lena sighed, stopping her restless movement.

Kara smiled seriously. "Yeah. That's pretty much it. We were both thrown into this suddenly, but so was Lilith. We have to take care of her," she said passionately. The kryptonian was notorious among her friends as the person who would do anything to help anyone who needed it, but Lilith was different. Kara felt a personal obligation and responsility towards her daughter, because she was exactly that. Her daughter.

That's not to say that Kara only helped Lilith, and would continure to help Lilith, only because of their shared blood. That couldn't be further from the truth. Kara already loved Lilith anyway; being related just happened to be a fact.

Lena turned from her place staring out of the DEO's balcony after thinking for a moment. She frowned at Kara with stricken eyes. "Believe me, Kara. I know. I can't let another person be hurt by my mother, particularly if that person is my daughter," she agreed strongly with Kara. Like Kara, she already felt a bond with Lilith despite threatening her moments earlier. Speaking of which...

"Kara, I have to actually meet her. I need to apologize." Kara nodded quickly.

"Of course, Lena. Let me just go get her. I also have to tell Alex that she needs to syart figuring out a legal reason for Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers to suddenly adopt a teenager that happens to look exactly like one of them, and why they adopted as just friends," Kara reminded Lena of the legal aspects; it had been on her mind since she first met Lilith.

Lena bowed her head. "Absolutely."

Kara walked out of the control room and felt her shoulders release tension she didn' know she had. She was glad that she and Lena were on the same page about adopting Lilith; now they just had to make sure Lilith was on the same page.

She knocked on the door of the room she had heard Alex take Lilith to and poked her head inside.

"Hey, Lilith. Lena wants to actually meet you. I have to talk to Alex for a minute, but I'm right behind you," Kara said.

Lilith felt hope flare inside of her at Kara's words but tried masking it. The two elder Danvers fould read her like a book, though. They watched her fondly as she quickly exited the room and waited in the hall for her aunt and mother.

Kara turned to her sister and nodded. "Lena amd I both want to take care of Lilith together. Can you get the legal team on it?" she asked, knowing Aled would have done it without being asked.

Alex grinned. "Anything to legally be able to be related to Lilith," she agreed. They both exited the room: Alex to the left to roumd up the DEO's most law oriented, and Kara to the right to hug Lilith and stary to the conputer room.

Lilith was nervous as they approached the room with the formidable woman standing in it. Kara sensed this and squeezed her hand comfortingly.

As they reached the doorway where Alex had stood not long ago, they slowed. Lena was facing the balcony, a hand on her lip, obviously deep in thought.

"Lena," Kara began, and Lena turned to face them, an apologetic half-smile on her face. "Meet Lilith Luthor-Danvers Zor-El, our daughter."

Lilith smiled at Kara's ridiculously dramatic introduction and walked timidly toward Lena. Lena, on the other hand, had no such trepidation. She surged forward amd hugged Lilith as fiercly as Kara first hugged her.

Lilith was surprised, but she hugged back to find that the cold, ruthless woman the media portrayed was also a good hugger.

Lena stepped back from the hug and held Lilith at arm's length. She looked her directly in the eyes, but Lilith wasn't as threatened by it this time. "Lilith, I am so sorry for what I did before. It won't happen again. Are you okay?" Lena asked.

Lilith answered "Yeah, I'm just fine. It's okay; you were unnerved. But it's great to meet you, because honestly you're the only other Luthor I know."

Lena winced, and Lilith wondered if she had gone too far. Unfortunately, there was no handbook for this type of situation. The elder Luthor recovered and managed a smile at Lilith, however.

"We have lots of stuff to catch up on. And it just so happens that I haven't eaten yet today," Lena said. Kara shook her head at her admission. "How about we get some food and talk? My treat." she offered.

Both Lilith and Kara nodded their agreement. Lilith was looking forward to getting to know her family better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hello! Nice to see you here again. I hope you are having a great day amd that this makes it even better. I apologize for not updating as quickly as I usually do, but I've been sick for two weeks and haven't really had the energy to create. I'm also sorry for all of the grammatical errors. As it turns out, I'm terrible at typing on my phone. I don't own anything related to CW or Supergirl except for this story. Please enjoy the latest chapter of Out Of Place!

Chapter 5

As soon as Lena had offered to get food and talk with Lilith and Kara, Kara had sped out of the room. Lilith could see her speed as though it was normal, but Lena was surprised when Kara had returned in seconds, table in tow.

"I'm going to get my assistant, Jess, to bring some food for me next door. She won't question it. Lilith, Kara likes junk food, I know that well enough-" Lena stopped talking to give Kara a pointed glance, but she just grinned innocently back and continued setting up the table. "I like healthy foods, but what do you like? Considering my mother, you probably have all of Kara's nutritional requirements, yes?"

Lena was still caught up at the words 'my assistant.' It was strange to think that one of her mothers was one of the richest women alive. She thought for a moment. "I do like healthy foods, but you're right. I need a lot of calories," she answered Lena.

Lena nodded, considering. "I'll order Chinese for all of us, because that's not completely terrible and it should have plenty of calories for you and Kara." And with that, she turned away and pulled out her phone to call Jess.

Lilith walked over to Kara to help her set up the table, but she was already finished. Lilith shrugged. "Want me to get chairs?" she offered.

Kara nodded gratefully. "You'll find them down that hallway, first door on your left. Three should be great," she said, pointing down one of the many hallways.

Lilith also opted to use her superspeed to fetch the chairs. The more time she could spend with Kara and Lena, getting to know them both, the better.

She found the door and opened it, seeing a big caféteria before she grabbed three blue plastic chairs and ran back out to the large computer room, placing the chairs at regular intervals around the circular table

Kara shook her head. "I never realized how weird it is to watch someone use superspeed," she said.

Lena walked over and hung her expensive-looking purse on a chair, "Try watching without powers. Rest assured, it's weird then, too," she pointed out.

The trio sat down at the table. Lilith started to bounce her knee up and down, filled with nervous energy, but she stopped when she subconsciously remembered how Lillian Luthor had drilled into her never to show even a hint of weakness. Lena looked at her keenly, and Lilith blushed slightly as she realized the CEO had probably had the exact same conditioning and knew exactly why she stopped. Lilith looked down to break eye contact with Lena. Lena took the oppourtunity to shoot Kara the parental ' _we'll talk about this later_ ' look. Kara was mostly oblivious to what had happened, but she nodded all the same, figuring it had to be something rather inportant.

Lilith eventually recovered enought to look up and pretend nothing had happened, She reconsidered when she saw both her mothers regarding her somewhat intently. Lilith's blue eyes darted between them both.

Lena, ever the socially adept, felt the need to start a conversation of sorts. The most important thing they had to talk about was adopting Lilith, and the CEO in her had no trouble bringing up a potentially awkward conversation topic. She did, however, brace herself to speak first by clearing her throat. "Lilith, now that the DEO has Lillian, you need a place to live," she started. Lilith kept glanced between the two women, trying to gauge the situation. Kara maintained eye contact with her and smiled reassuringly. "You can't just grow up in this facility; you should have a chance to have a human alter ego, like Kara," Lena went on, accurately guessing that Lilith was more rhan open to the idea.

"That's why we want to adopt you!" blurted out Kara. Lena smiled at her friend's impatience. "Alex is already working on the legal documents. Are you okay with that?" Lena asked. Both adults looked at Lilith with eyes that were attempting, and failing completely, to hide their hopefulness.

Lilith grinned. "Absolutely. I'd love that." Kara and Lena both broke into smiles. They all just sort of sat there for a minute, appreciating the moment, until Lena's phone buzzed.

She pulled it out. "It's Jess. She has the food. I'll go get it, then we can keep talking," the elder Luthor stated. She stood up and pushed in her chair, then walked down a hallway.

Lilith looked at Kara. "This place has a door?"

Kara shrugged. "I've never had to use it," she said as if not needing a door was second nature.

Lilith nodded, absorbing the information. It all seemed to be happening too quickly, too surrealy. It was less than twenty-four hours ago that she was Lillian Luthor's regular daughter, and now her parents were Lena Luthor and Supergirl, and she had powers. Oh, and Lillian was an evil mastermind now. Funny how small moments of time that seemed insignificant and powerless could change big facts that one had simply accepted their whole life.

As both Kara and Lilith became lost in their thoughts, the sound of heels clicking echoed through the halls. Both Lilith and Kara jumped up to help Lena carry the food, but she waved them off. It wasn't the wisest decision on her part, of course, because she knew Kara and Lilith would eat a lot, so she had multiple bags filled with warm, delicious food.

They sat down at the table once more, this time with mounds of food covering its smooth surface. Elegant as usual, Lena pulled out a pair of chopsticks for her meal, but Kara and Lilith went with fingers and forks to speed the process along.

"So, how exactly would all of this work out when the adoption documents are all finallized?" Lilith asked, curious. Kara looked up from slurping her noodles and swallowed.

"Well, knowing Alex, she'll come up with a plausible cover story. We'll have to definitely act it out in public well, though, because of Lena's connection to the media," Kara replied. Lilith shrugged.

"I can act decently, I suppose. Besides, I've always wanted to see if I could get away with fooling the press," Lilith said. Kara laughed, and Lena smiled cyptically.

"It also might be easier for you, Lilith, and perhaps Kara, to move into my penthouse. You look so similar to me that Alex will probably play the 'related' card, so it wouldn't make sense for you to live with Kara. And I'm fine if Kara wants to move in too to keep an eye on you. I have plenty of space," Lena explained, setting down her chopsticks. "It mostly depends on Alex's story," she added.

Kara and Lilith both shrugged, knowing there were plenty of worse places to live besides Lena Luthor's penthouse.

The three of them started to clean off the table, Lilith and Kara sticking to regular speed for then. They all looked up anticipatingly as Alex made an appearance from the hallway she had dragged Lilith down before.

Alex walked into the room, holding a sleek black tablet. She noticed their stares and mentally smirked at their curiosity and their lack of an attempt to hide it. Lena raised an eyebrow, prompting her to share her plan.

"Right, so, the easiest eay to play this in the press is that Lena and Lilith are related," Alex began.

"Called it," Kara murmered. Lena didn't hear her, nor did Alex, but Lilith could, clear as day. She snorted softly at Kara's statement only to find that Alex and Lena were looking at her questiongly.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Nothing. Continue."

Alex looked down and tapped the tablet a few times. "Lilith, you are now the niece of Lionel Luthor, cousin to Lena. Unfortunately, both of your parents recently dies in a tragic, _tragic_ accident. Lena, being the kind, well-off CEO that you are, you decide to take in your cousin, whom yoy are meeting for the first time. However, your good friend Kara Danvers, who sadly knows what it's like to lose her parents, offers to help her best friend with raising her cousin because of your busy schedule, so Lilith becomes a Luthor-Danvers. We've already created a fake brother to Lionel; the rest should be easy to fabricate. Lena and Kara, with your connection to CatCo, make sure they play this as a relatively small event, just a CEO acting kindly toward a relative. Any questions?" Alex asked.

Lilith stood still, impressed with her aunt's plan. Lena and Kara were nodding. "It makes sense for all of you to live together, so it looks like I'm helping you move, Kara," Alex quipped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hello, and welcome back to this fanfiction. I hope that your day was fantastic, and that somehow you smiled throughout reading this. I'm recovering from being sick, finally, so hopefully I'll be able to update more often. Enjoy the latest chapter of Out Of Place!

Chapter 6

Lilith Luthor-Danvers Zor El dropped her bag on the sleek, polished floor and dropped her jaw in amazement. Lena's penthouse was stunning. Kara and Lena filed in out of the elevator behind her. Kara didn't seem shocked or incredibly impressed but Lilith figured she had seen it before.

The wall with the elevator and directly across from it were solid, but the other two walls were floor-to-ceiling glass, allowing for a spectacular view of National City. The room the trio had entered into was massive. Lilith could super-speed from one end to another without worrying about walls in her way, it was that big. The "entry-room," as Lilith resolved to call it for now, had smooth marble floors, their coolness occasionally offset with neutral rugs. There was a kitchen area with everything a professional chef could dream of, all of the finest quality. The living room section had soft, classy couches and seats. There was a flowing fountain in the far corner of the room, amd even a fireplace that was contained in a bright concrete wall. Everything in the room screamed sophistication and luxury. The wall farthest from the elevator had a hallway leading off to numerous doors that Lilith assumed hid bedrooms and bathrooms. The entire penthouse had one thing that stood out to Lilith - the fact that nothing else did. The room was entirely ambiguous, giving no hint as to who owned it. It had no personality. Just like Lillian Luthor had made every one of their previous houses.

Lena stepped further in and placed dark sunglasses on a polished granite countertop. She had given Kara and Lilith sunglasses as well, saying that the press would be waiting outside with bright flashing cameras. She had been right.

As soon as they had stepped outside of the limo that Lena had ordered, they were swarmed. Lena had given an anonymous tip to most major news outlets that she had adopted her cousin, and they jumped the story like ants at a picnic. Lilith was immediately overwhelmed by yelling mass trying to steal pictures of her, and the only thing that had kept her from bolting was Lena's and Kara's hands, twined with her own. Of course, the reporters and camera-wielding people were overjoyed to take pictures of them holding hands.

Now they were all relieved to be inside and alone. Kara had flown with Lilith to her old house to pack for Lena' penthouse. She had done so as quickly as possible to avoid being in the terrible reminder of Lillian. Alex made her wear the black suit Winn had built for her, insisting that it was less likely to attract attention. She didn't want the world to know there was another kryptonian - well, half-kryptonian - out there. She had to quickly change at the DEO site so no attention would be attracted to it by the news outlets.

Kara piped up, still behind her. "I have to say, super-strength comes in handy when you havr to drag luggage past a crowd of loud papparazzi."

Lena turned from the counter and grimaced. "Sorry, they follow me everywhere sometimes, waiting for me to snap and go evil. Now they're on to you both," she apologized.

Lilith shrugged. "Not the worst part of this situation," she muttered. Unfortunately, both her parents heard her.

Lena cleared her throat. "So. I have three suites available. I was planning to let you pick out the ones you want, and then we could shop to personalize them soon," she said. Lilith figured she wasn't talking about IKEA. "I also could have them lined with lead, if outside noise is distracting," she offered. Kara and Lilith looked at each other, then back at Lena.

"As Supergirl, it's easier to have full access to the city, including hearing. Lilith, what about you?" she asked. Her reasoning made sense to Lena, who realized she would have to give the room with the biggest window to Kara.

"I don't know how easily I'll be able to control my powers yet, so I'm not sure," Lilith responded. Lena nodded, already thinking about other problems that might occur with two Supers in her home and how to avoid them. She led them down the hallway and opened all the doors for Kara and Lilith to pick their rooms.

"My suite is this one," she said, pointing to the door at the far end of the hallway on the right. "You can choose from any of these three," she told them. There were rooms on the left and a third to the right, next to Lena's. They all had fairly neutral, warm colors. They rather reminded Lilith of hotel rooms.

Kara chose the one next to Lena's on the right, with a large window, and Lilith chose one on the left directly across from Lena's. It was painted a light gray-green, noted Lilith as she pulled her suitcase inside. It had white accents and was large.

Her sensitive hearing registered noise as Kara's phone rang. She stepped outside from examining her room to see Kara pull it out. Lena leaned against her door frame.

"That's strange..." mumbled Kara as she answered it. Lena and Lilith were both interested now.

"Ms. Grant?" she said. Lena nodded in understanding, but Lilith almost choked when she realized Kara was talking to _the_ Cat Grant. As in, former head of CatCo Media, Cat Grant. As in, one of her personal heroes.

Kara stepped back out into the entry room and mentally prepared herself for what she knew would be her mentor's oncoming onslaught of words.

"Keira! It's all over the news!" she barked. "Did my leaving really make you go that crazy? Why do you all of a sudden want to adopt a kid? And with Lena Luthor?" Kara winced at the volume, but answered regardless.

"Ms. Grant, Lena and I adopted Lilith because her parents, Lena's aunt and uncle, died -" Kara began, but Cat cut her off.

"Do you peg me for an idiot, Kendra? I've been on this earth for enough years to know a terrible cover story when I hear it. So, _Kera,_ why? Does this have something to do with you being Supergirl?" Cat demanded.

Kara smiled softly. She should have known her mentor would have seen through the lie. Much to her chagrin, Cat had revealed that she had figured out her secret identity long before she had left for Washington, D.C. Kara was slightly relieved, however, as it meant she didn't have to work hard at convincing her boss that she was just a normal, everday reporter.

"Yes, Ms. Grant. The head of CADMUS - you remember her, right? Lillian Luthor? - created a daughter from Lena's and my DNA. She also has powers, including superhearing, so if you could possibly, maybe, please speak a little quieter?" Kara asked. Back in the hall, Lilith blushed slightly from listening into their conversation. Lena looked at her, bemused.

"What." Cat said. With others, Kara would take the disinterested, flat tone as distractment, but she knew that with Cat, it meant that she had better explain more sufficiently - and quickly.

"Look, Ms. Grant, all you need to know is that Lena and I have a daughter now. She has powers and is directly related to us both," Kara explained, hoping this attempt would satisfy her former employer.

Cat Grant sat in silence as she digested the information. Her assistant, AKA Supergirl, was a parent. Kara waited patiently and nervously on the other side of the phone.

"I want to meet her," Cat declared.

"I - Mrs. Grant, wha- why?" Kara asked.

"I hope that you can write better than you talk. I'm on a plane to National City right now. I want to make sure that the poor child isn't screwed up by you," Cat said. Kara rolled her eyes. She would never have dared to do so in front of Cat, but her strange ways of congratulating and worrying exasperated Kara.

"Kara Danvers, I can feel you rolling your eyes. Don't deny it," Cat ordered. Kara snorted.

"Yes, Ms. Grant. Do you want to meet at -" Kara began, but Cat interrupted.

"I've already reserved an entire restaraunt for tonight so that we can truly talk," Cat said breezily. Then she hung up.

Kara smiled at the woman's habits, then ealjed back out to the hall, where Lilith looked suspiciously like she was going to pass out from fear of meeting Cat Grant.

"Hey, so, we have a dinner meeting with Cat Grant tonight," Kara broke the news to Lena, who took it a lot more casually than Lilith did.

"Where and when?" Lena asked calmly.

"That's the funny thing; you see, she said she reserved an entire restaurant, but, like, she didn't say where and when, but I'm sure she'll tell us because I worked for her for so long, so I know she will, and ... I'm rambling, so I'm just going to ... not talk now," Kara cut herself off.

Lilith smiled and hugged her. At least she knew where that particular habit had come from.

"Well, we have an entire afternoon to ourselves. What should we do?" Lena asked, eyebrows raised in a fashion that Lilith also recognized as her own.

"Can we just ... talk? About everything? Like, how living here is going to work out exactly?" Lilith suggested hesitantly.

"Whatever you two decide, I'm game for," Kara said.

Lena pushed off from leaning against the wall and started walking for the main room. "Of course, we can do that," she spoke as Lilith and Kara followed her.

Kara flopped dramatically onto a stylish leather couch that somehow managed to look extremely comfortable and extremely minimalist at the same time. Lilith curled up on an artistic yellow chair, and Lena gracefully sat on a loveseat opposite of Kara.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Kara started the ball rolling, turning so that she was on her back and staring over the couch's arms at Lilith.

"Well, for one thing, how am I going to go to school? I was never made to before, but with all the clamoring about my existence, it could be considered foolish to blindly assume I can get away without having a program of some sorts," Lilith said, worried blue eyes lookong at her mothers.

Lena smiled inside as she appraised her daughter's usage of words, so almost-eerily similar to how she would have phrased it.

"You know, Cat has a son. Carter. He was special, too, so she might have some good suggestions for schools, if school is a path we want to take. And if you went to the same school, you would have someone that knows about your powers, and that is a potential friend," Kara presented.

"Honestly, I could easily find someone to tutot you, and you could hang out at L-Corp all day if you wanted," Lena pointed out.

Lilith tilted her head, thinking, as her parents looked expectantly at her. "Can we hear Ms. Grant's suggestions, then talk again?" she wondered. Both Kara and Lena nodded.

"Absolutely," they said, almost in unison.

"Anything else?" Lena asked.

Lilith shook her head positively. "I have powers now, but what am I supposed to do with them? And - Lillian said that they were supposed to be 'better.'" She put air quotes around 'better.' "What does that mean?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note** : Hello, all, and welcome to this chapter. I hope that you had a great day and that this makes you happy somehow. I have a lot planned for this chapter; we'll see at the end if I accomplished it all. Who knows. Thanks for all the reviews; I enjoy reading each one. Please enjoy the latest chapter of Out Of Place!

Chapter 7

Lena and Kara exchanged glances, each thinking at an incredible rate about their daughter's questions.

Kara knew for herself that the world of crimefighting, especially within the DEO, was rough, but she also understood the need to help people. She wasn't sure yet it Lilith felt that need, but she was pretty sure that she wouldn't have been asking about her powers otherwise.

Lena was thinking about the science behind her daughter's powers. Her mother's use of the phrase "but better" when conparing Lilith's powers to Kara's seemed rather unscientific and vague, especially because Lillian had a flare for thr complexly dramatic.

Neither of the adults could help thinking of the terrible things that could occur if Lilith were to decide to become a hero, like Kara. Images of their daughter crippled in pain. Being kidnapped. Being tortured with kryptonite. All of these, and much worse, spiraled throughout their minds.

"Well, let's hold off on this until we have Alex to go over your test results more specifically," Lena concluded, effectively dodging the discussion she was hoping Lilith didn't want to start.

Kara nodded vigorously. "Great. Great plan. Best plan I've ever heard," she agreed. Lilith closed her eyes and nodded, a tell-tale crinkle in her forehead that Lena and Kara easily recognized as a sign of distress.

"For now, we have a - likely - fancy dinner with Cat Grant coming up, so let's prepare for that," Lena said hurriedly, moving on. Kara stood and helped Lilith up.

"Ms. Grant will probably be dressed to impress, as will Lena, and they both know my regular wardrobe, so the only wild card is you," Kara stated. "Do you have anything simple, but also snazzy?"

"'Snazzy?'" Lena echoed, arching a perfect brow.

"I will have you know, Lena Luthor, that 'snazzy' is a perfectly acceptable word," Kara declared. Lilith grinned as they began to walk across the room to the hallway.

"I do, actually. Lillian made sure I had a wide variety of clothes," she explained.

"Well, let's see what you got, kid," Kara said as she affectionately ran her hand through Lilith's raven hair. The trio strolled into Lilith's room, and she knelt by one of the four suitcases full of clothes that she had brought over. She unzipped it, searching for a specific outfit. She withdrew black leggings, darker than night, and a blindingly white, long top with a hood attached. It was casual enough to feel confortable, which was always Lilith's goal, but dressy enough to not make a bad inpression on Cat Grant.

Lena tilted her head approvingly. "It looks good. That will work," she encouraged. "Kara, can you find out exactly what the plan is?" she called over her shoulder as she started to walk into her own suite to find the right outfit to hopefully avoid annoying the woman whose company she had bought.

"Sure thing," Kara promised, and she walked into her own room, leaving Lilith alone to change.

When she stepped out of her room and walked down the hallway, she wasn't surprised to find that she was the only one dressed. She looked around quickly to confirm that she was the only one there, then smiled. She had loved the rush that she got from flying, and she wanted to see if she could levitate whike maintaing control, unlike the wobbling floating she had managed to achieve while flying from Kara's studio to the DEO.

She took a breath and felt herself gently lift off of the ground. She felt a little unsteady at first, but she concentrated hard until she felt stable. She crossed hwr legs and sat, mid-air, thinking through her thoughts.

She did feel a need to help people. Regular, innocent humans were vulnerable to the villany of people like Lillian, and she wanted to use her own gifts to avoid letting them be hurt.

She was jolted out of her train of thought when she heard Lena's door click open. She hastily stopped floating until her feet were on solid ground once more.

Lena walked out into the main room, fastening a simple bracelet onto her wrist. "Ready?" she asked Lilith without looking up.

Lilith nodded, then remembered that Lena wasn't looking at her and verbally responded. "Yep," she said. "Do we know what the plan is?"

Lena had finally managed to clasp the bracelet; she walked over and gave Lilith a hug that was appreciated but unexpected. "It's at an Italian restaurant that the one-percenters or National City frequent. We have to leave in fifteen minutes to get there at Cat's meeting time," she explained, releasing Lilith from the hug.

Before Lilith could say anything, Kara stumbled out of her room, struggling to hold onto her glasses from slipping off of her face while trying to button the top button of her pastel shirt. She grumbled with frustration, then used superspeed to fasten the button and catch her glasses before any harm could befall them.

Lilith and Lena laughed at her problem-solving, and Kara mock-glared at them. "Okay, you know, you should try balancing glasses you don't technically have to wear everyday!" she exclaimed.

Lena shook her head. "We should start to leave. Cat will have a fit, two Supers or not, if we're late," she said, rolling her emerald eyes.

When they arrived at their destination, Lilith suddenly felt very nervous. She was about to meet one of the most powerful people in National City. What it she did something awkward, like yawn loudly, or crush the silverware? She shook off her thoughts, trusting that her mothers would help her.

They walked into the empty restaurant, seeing that Cat had made good on her promise to have rented out the whole place. The only people Liliyh could see were a few waitstaff, but she assumed they were under orders to stay in the kitchen unless called for to give privacy to the diners.

As they walked into the building, Lena took off her thousand dollar jacket and hung it on a hook on the wall. Lilith and Kara had decided not to wear jackets, as they were fairly impervious to the slight chill that had fallen on the late summer night.

They walked into the patron area, and Lilith saw a blonde woman stand up and turn around to face them. _Cat Grant,_ she realized. _I mean, of course, it's her, but ... wow. Strange how one day I'm normal and then the next I'm meeting the head of an empire. No big deal._

Cat strode toward them, defying all of physics and gravity with impossibly tall heels. Lilith felt excited, but also she wanted to fly away and never come back.

Cat was suddenly right in front of them. She stared Kara and Lena down, then focused on Lilith.

"Hello. I'm Cat Grant, obviously. What's your name?" she asked, surprisingly gentle with Lilith. Kara was a little shocked at her lack of usual snark.

"Lilith Luthor-Danvers Zor El," Lilith replied. "Nice to meet you."

Cat smiled. "Nice to meet you, too," she said.

She looked at Kara. "I suppose you want a hug?" she said, puttimg up a facade of disdain that everyone in the room could see through.

Kara grinned and hugged her mentor. Cat returned it, then stepped back amd rolled her eyes. "Well, get away from me Keira. I have better things to do than satisfy your need for affection," she harped on, but their was an undeniable hint of a smile on her face.

"Baby Luthor," she said, turning and shaking Lena's hand. Lena inclined her head slightly.

"Well," started Cat, now that the greetings were over. "Let's eat," she said, smiling fondly at Lilith and pulling her slightly ahead of her parents as they all started walking to the only available table. "I assume you need as many calories as Keira?" she said, but it was clearly a question.

"Yeah," responded Lilith, getting over her nerves at meeting _Cat freaking Grant._ "I mean, I think so. I've only had powers for a little while, but I've noticed that I get hungrier quicker."

Cat nodded and smiled. "I can fix that," she told Lilith, and the both of them sat down.

Behind their backs, Lena looked at Kara with raised, questioning eyebrows. _What was that?_ she mouthed.

Kara could only shrug back with widened eyes. She had only ever seen Ms. Grant this welcoming and open when talking to Carter or when she first determined Kara was Supergirl.

They all sat down at the table and ordered drinks from the panicked staff. (They were about to keel over from the stress serving two of the most influential people they could name.) Lena and Cat opted for wine, but Kara amd Lilith stuck to soda. Partially because alcohil was wasted on them, and partially because, you know, Lilith couldn't legally drink.

"So, how did this ... turn of events come to be?" asked Cat, taking a small sip of wine and maintaining eye contact, as soon as the waiters had scurried away.

"Well -" attempted Kara, but Cat stopped her.

"I was asking Lilith. The poor girl needs a chance to speak," Cat told them. Lilith looked, rather stunned, at her mothers, then started stuttering out an answer.

"Lillian Luthor spliced together Lena's and Kara's DNA, creating me. She gave me traits from each of them. The other day, she managed to make synthetic kryptonite, so the DEO busted in and arrested her. They took me back to their base, where we figured out exactly who I am. I've been with Kara, and later Lena, ever since," Lilith explained, hoping that her explanation was good enough for Cat. Lena and Kara exchanged glances, proud of their daughter for being able to talk to the formidable woman with seemingly no fear.

"I see," Cat responded, the wheels in her head already turning. The trio nodded, somewhat awkwardly, as there was really nothing more yo say on the subject.

Cat sensed the silence starting to descend on the group, and she decided to prevent it. "Where is the waitstaff? I paid good money for this," she declared, loudly enough for the people next door to hear. The waiters rushed put and took their orders for food.

Within a few minutes, the quartet was eating in peace, talking about random, interesting things. Kara decided that now was a good time to bring up the question of school.

"Ms. Grant, what would you recommend for schooling for Lilith? She has Lena's intelligence, so regular school could be inadvisable," the protege asked her mentor.

Cat looked up as though she was annoyed. "You look old enough to pass for Carter, who's only a year older. I can pull some strings and make sure you get into the same classes, if that's what you want," she graciously offered. Lilith figured that there were no strings that Cat could pull that Lena couldn't, but she nodded.

"That sounds lovely, if it's not too much trouble," Lena agreed. "What do you two think?"

"I think it sounds great," Kara said. "Lilith?"

Lilith smiled. "I would love to."

Cat nodded in satisfaction. "Good," she said in a normal voice, but then she raised her volume. "Waitstaff, the dessert menu!" she ordered. They snapped into action as Cat muttered under her breath about how she wasn't going to pay as well as she had stated if they kept this nonsense up.

After they finished the meal, Lena and Kara stood, and Lilith followed suit. "This has been amazing, Ms. Grant, but we unfortunately must go. We have to stop at the DEO for test results," Kara told her.

Cat stood and nodded. "Of course, Kara," she said. The use of Kara's proper name did not escape anyone at the table. She addressed Lilith. "If you ever need anything, you let me know."

Lilith nodded dazedly, realizing Cat Grant had just offered her help for potentially anything. Lena and Kara took her hands, and they all walked out together. They got in the car, headed for a building across the street from the DEO. The trio was relatively quiet, all of them thinking about Lilith's powers.

They got to the entrance to the DEo. Lena looked at Lilith and Kara. "Don't you dare," she said. Lilith and Kara looked at each other, grinned, and leapt several stories up to the balcony, talking Lena with them and making sure there were no bystanders.

Lena sighed as soon as her feet were on solid material. "One of these days..." she mumbled as she started walking into the DEO.

Alex met them in the command center. "Hey, kid. How're you doing?" she asked. Lilith smiled.

"Pretty good," she replied.

"Good," finished Alex, then she turned to acknowledge Lena and Kara. "This might be easiest to explain in the med bay," she sighed, catching the attention of all three.

They climbed the stairs and opened the glass door to the room, Lilith feeling relieved at the familiar surroundings. Kara clenched her hand tightly.

"The test results?" Lena prompted, wasting no time. Alex closed the door and faced them.

"We monitored all of Lilith's powers amd found the reason Lillian described them as better," she started, tapping some displays on her ever-present tablet and showing them the results.

"Lilith, there's no easy way to explain this," she said. Lilith felt her skin prickle as she prepared to receive the news. _What's the worst it could be?_ she thought, then immediately regretted it, realizing that the worst case scenario could be truly terrible.

Alex swallowed. "Here's the thing: Lilith's powers are already on the charts as just as developed as Kara's, if not more. By the time you're an adult, you'll probably have powers four times as strong as Kara's," Alex explained.

Lilith cocked her head, reeling at the information. She was already set up to be the most powerful creature on Earth, if she wasn't already. This was something she wasn'y even remotely prepared for. Kara and Lena hid their shock for her sake.

"Are you alright?" the three adults asked in concern, noting Lilith's paled face.

"I - I need some time," Lilith stuttered. She sped out of the DEO and launched herself in the air, knowing that Kara wouldn't be able to catch her. No one could.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hello! I hope you had a great day and that this story makes it better in some way. Shoutout to **CF2, jh728, baratta.jennifer, and Guest:JC** for almost always reviewing. Thanks for the support. I'm pretty excited to write this chapter; I hope you are just as excited to read it. Welcome to the latest chapter of Out Of Place!

Chapter 8

Kara immediately dropped everything and shot, faster than a rocket, out of the room after Lilith. Alex and Lena looked in wide-eyed concern at each other, then Alex led them past the papers on the floor. If they were in the command center, they could track both Lilith and Kara.

Alex absent-mindedly realized that it was past time for the DEO to invest in paperweights, especially now that they had two ridiculously fast aliens around.

Once they were at the center of action of the building, Alex shoved a startled Winn away from his desk and started typing furiously to access their high-speed tracker. He was fine, she reasoned; he was on one of those chairs with the wheels.

Meanwhile, Kara was flying through the sky after her daughter. She accepted that Lilith was every bit as fast as she was, if not faster, but she had more experience with flying, so hopefully it would balance everything out for her.

She heard a crack as Lilith broke the sound barrier, then another as she followed. At this point, they were way out of the city limits.

Lilith looked behind her, using her powerful vision to see where Kara was. She didn't see her, but she kept flying with the same speed. Lilith didn't want to alarm her parents and aunt; she just needed some time to process alone. And punch things. And heat-vision things. She knew that if she remained with other people, she would still try to mask her emotions, as Lillian taught her.

 _Then again,_ Lilith smirked mirthlessly, _I can't necessarily use the phrase 'other people' because I'm about as_ _far from human as one could get._

She gave up flying away from Kara and decided to drop down in the middle of whatever city she was currently above. She was still wearing her black jumpsuit (Alex had made her change as soon as they arrived to hear the test results), but it was dark, and there were no people inside the park she was convieniently hovering above.

She touched down, accidentally making a small crater with the impact of dropping from so high up. She sighed, then started to walk around the park, thinking. She was all by herself for a good minute.

A loud _whoosh_ distracted her, and she turned around quickly. "Kara -" she stopped abruptly when she realized that she wasn't talking to her mother. She was facing a tall man with dark, wavy hair. He was wearing a blue uniform, similar to Kara's.

 _Superman,_ she thought. _Did I really fly all the way to Metropolis?_ Unfortunately, her older cousin (she didn't know exactly how they would have been related, so she resolved to call them cousins for now) had glowing red eyes, ready to fight her if need be.

"How do you know that name? And who are you?" he demanded. Lilith raised her hands in the air in a submissive gesture. She didn't know the protocol when being faced down by Superman, but she felt it was appropriate.

"Okay, um, long story short, I'm her clone, but also her daughter?" Lilith squeaked out. The fact that she probably had stronger powers than him completely skipped her mind. "I just ... flew out of National City because I needed to think, and somehow I ended up here, so ... yeah. Kara should be here in, like, a minute or so to get me, so if you don't heat vision me in the meantime, I'd be much obliged," Lilith stumbled around the words.

Superman stopped his glowing-of-the-eyes and looked at her in bemusement. "You certainly sound like Kara," he thought aloud.

"You know, that's not actually the first time I've been told that in the span of twenty four hours," Lilith mentioned.

"However, you do look a lot like Lena Luthor, so how do I know you're not some elaborate Luthor plot?" Superman pointed out.

Lilith nodded. "See, that also is part of the story - " She started, but she was interrupted by Kara's arrival. She was a little surprised by how easily she was found, but she thought the DEO was probably capable of tracking her.

Kara hugged her immediately. Lilith hugged her back. Even though she didn't necessarily get to think through the fact that she was immensely powerful, the flight had helped clear her mind enough that she was fine to go back to the DEO and let Alex finish explaining.

Kara held her for awhile, then let go and stared at her. "I'm not saying that you don't have a valid reason, but if you ever do that again, I swear..." she threatened, ending off in angry-sounding muttering.

"Sorry, Kara. I just - just needed some time to think," Lilith explained, feeling guilty for her abrupt exit. Nearby, Superman cleared his throat.

"Clark! Kal! Hi!" Kara exclaimed excitedly. He shook his head but accepted the hug she gave him happily.

Lilith's mind reeled. "Superman's name is - is - _Clark?_ " she said in shock. The name 'Clark' didn't exactly inspire the confidence that Superman did.

Superman - she was having trouble seeing him as a Clark - and Kara turned around.

"I mean, I personally think the name 'Clark' is awesome," Superman laughed, more relaxed that his cousin was there to help. Lilith shrugged bashedly. "Can I get a more detailed explanation, if you don't mind giving me one?" he requested.

Kara jumped at the suggestion."Of course! We just have to go somewhere else because so far, no other Super exists yet. Speaking of which, Lilith, what the heck? You're still in uniform! What if a civilian had seen you?" started Kara.

Lilith ducked away from Kara's worrying. "Relax, they didn't. It's fine. But the longer we stand here bickering, it might not be," she pointed out.

Clark jumped into the conversation, amused at their squabbling. "We can go back to my apartment. I have to warn you, though, Lois won't be happy to be woken up," he said.

Kara nodded, agreeing, but Lilith started to think about the puzzle pieces. "You're Clark Kent," she said slowly, "Reporter. Married to Lois Kent, formerly Lane. As in, the one woth multiple Pulitzers and who would love to be the one to break a story about another El?" she questioned, raising in an eyebrow in a manner that was so similar to Lena, Kara couldn't help but smile fondly.

"What?" asked Lilith, noticing her mother's expression.

Kara shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing at all," she claimed. "Lois will be fine. Clark, lead the way!" she said with gusto.

The trio leaped in the air, Kara and Lilith following Superman.

Soon, they were at Clark's apartment, flying in through an ajar window. The first thing Lilith saw was a dark haired woman with pretty features, holding a cup of what she hoped was decaf coffee, at this hour.

"Clark!" she exclaimed. "And - and Kara - and - you, whoever you are," she said, less confidently. "No offense; you know I love you, but what are you doing here? And who's the Luthor double?" Lois asked.

Clark cleard his throat. "That's what they're here to explain, dear." Lois nodded, still curious about her guests.

Lilith zoned out during most of Kara's explanation, only paying attention to the end.

"... So now Lilith and I live with Lena in her penthouse. Right?" Kara finished. Lilith nodded quickly, caught slightly off guard.

Clark bent over his clean island and rubbed his temples. "Four times as powerful as you?" he asked in disbelief. "Kara, I know you're already stronger than me, but ... golly. Wow," he said. Lilith smiled in her head at her family's avoidance at cursing.

"She'd totally crush you in an arm wrestling contest, babe," Lois joked. Clark mock-glared at her, then tilted his head as another question occured to him.

"So, are you planning on entering the family buisness?"

Kara stiffened slightly at the question, not unnoticed by Lilith. "That's what we were working on, before we took this unexpected visit. So we should probably head back to National City now," she said, grateful for an easy exit to the question.

Clark and Lois nodded in understanding. Hugs were exchanged amongst the four, and Clark looked directly at Kara and Lilith.

"El Mayarah," he said in confident kryptonian. Kara dipped her head, agreeing with his statement.

"Stronger together," blurted out Lilith. She didn't know what language they were speaking, but it translated flawlessly in her head.

Kara cocked her head in surprise. "Did - did Lillian teach you kryptonian?" she wondered aloud.

Lilith shrugged. "It just made sense in my mind. She must have coded it into me," she explained, attempting to hidr her slight trace of bitterness.

"Huh. Interesting," Kara muttered. "Well, cousin, we'd best be off. See you soon, I hope!" she waved, and Lois and Clark waved back.

Kara lead Lilith to the window, and they both leaped out, fearless of the drop below them. Rhey soared back to National City and dropped down in the control center in front of a very-surprised Lena and Alex in a matter of minutes.

"We're all good now," Kara promised. "Shall we continue?" she asked.

Alex got over her surprise quickly. When your sister is an alien, you learn to adapt easily. "Sure," she agreed breezily. Lena shook her head, but she followed them up the stairs to the med bay, resolving to talk to Lilith about her disappearance later.

As soon as they were all settled again, Alex brought out the tablet. "Where were we?" she thought out loud. "Ah. Here," she found what she was looking for. "You're going to be approximatrly four times as Kara, etc., but here's the catch: you're about three times as suseptible to kryptonite."

Kara reeled. She knew the pain caused to her by a small chip of kryptonite, and she couldn't imagine the levels of agony Lilith could feel if attacked by someone with kryptonite. Lena paled visibly. Her creation of synthetic kryptonite came back to haunt her more times than it was worth.

Alex studied their faces and noted the concern and fear on her sister's and Lena's and the calm acceptance of Lilith's.

"That brings us to thr million dollar question," she started. Kara felt her heart drop, knowing she didn't want her daughter following in her potentially-extremely-dangerous footsteps. "Will Lilith be a superhero?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Hello! I hope you had a day as awesome as you are and that this makes you smile in some way or another. I plan to have this be a mostly chill chapter, but I don't always follow my own plan, so... I am really excited to write Lilith's decision to be a superhero or not. Please enjoy the latest chapter from Out Of Place! (I can hardly believe it's already the ninth chapter.)

Chapter 9

Lilith felt the heat of everyone's gaze. Heck, she felt more heat than there were people in the room. She knew realistically that it had been but seconds since Alex had asked the question, but it felt like a few years.

Lena started to speak, and Lilith snapped her gaze over to her, glad to have the adult's attention on someone else. "Absolutely not," she started. Lilith blinked slowly. So that was one parent's opinion. "I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt, or even killed, on the job, Lilith. You're only a kid. Please be a kid," Lena pleaded, barely managing to avoid adding "forever" onto her last statement. Lilith was slightly disappointed at her assessment of the situation, but she was touched that Lena already loved her that much.

Next to her, Kara was nodding. "I agree. There's no reason Lilith should be out in the field," she stated soundly.

Alex kept a searching gaze on Lilith, ready to hear her judgement, but Lilith wouldn't meet her gaze or speak her mind. Alex sighed. "Alrighty then, no superhero-ing for you."

Lilith felt crestfallen at the proclamation. Sure, she was young to be a hero, but she felt a need to help people like Kara did that she didn't know she could deny for long. Hopefully, it would pass in soon.

Kara and Lena sat back a little, relieved at the final consensus. Lilith watched them both.

Suddenly, an ear-piercing alarm rang throughout the building. Lilith's over-super-hearing reacted badly. She couldn't focus past the complete feeling of pain in her head. She sunk to the ground, clutching her head in agony. She wanted to follow her instincts and scream, but her brain couldn't even open her mouth.

Lena crouched down over her quickly. "Lilith?" she whispered. Lena's heart rate picked up in concern for her daughter. Lilith couldn't respond; she writhed on the floor. Normally, she would hope to avoid injuring Lena with her motion, but she couldn't think. It was _so loud._

Unnoticed by her, Kara and Alex rushed downstairs. Alex looked at the screen, and her breath caught in her throat.

"It's a Children of Liberty attack. They're shooting civilians. Kara, go!" she said forcefully, but Kara had already left upon seeing the location.

Alex hadn't forgotten her niece, however. Quite the opposite. "Someone turn off the damn alarm!" she ordered, and silence was restored, broken only by the furios clacking of computer keys as agents typed.

Upstairs, Lilith opened her eyes and gasped in a deep breath as if she had been underwater for longer than her eyes could take. The pain faded to a dull ache. Lena was startled by the swift action, but she gripped Lilith's wrist.

"Okay?" she asked, green eyes searching blue eyes. Lilith nodded, panting slightly from the shock.

"Yeah. Ow. That was not at all, by any means, fun. Can they - can they make it never do that again?" she asked. Lena hesitated.

"Kara had to train to get over it herself. She'd love to show you how to not collapse. Before then, you can wear lead-lind frames, like her," Lena decided. "Even though it's not as though you have a secret identity to protect."

Lilith nodded while rubbing her temples. "Okay. What exactly was it for?"

"Some sort of DEO alarm. Do you feel okay to check it out?" Lena asked dubiously.

"Yeah," Lilith groaned as she stood, blood flowing properly once more. The pair of dark-haired Luthors made their way down to the control center. Lilith watched Winn looking intently at a computer monitor, but she was distracted by Alex's sharp gasp of breath.

"Kara!" she said in fear. Lilith looked up at the screen. Kara was on her knees, barely managing to fend off nearby assailants with green, glowing spears. Lilith felt her blood freeze. It did not look good for her mother. Lena started pacing anxiously behind her, but Lilith was too absorbed to notice. She could only see Kara, struggling. Kara, getting hurt.

She had a crazy idea that would either turn out greatly or turn out terribly. She snuck a quick glance around. No agent was looking at her, and Lena had paced herself over to a far door. If she was going to do something, now was the time. She blocked out Kara's cry of pain and braced herself, then flew out of the balcony window.

Despite her attempt to be stealthy, Alex along with a few other agents turned only to see a black suit disappear in the sky.

"Lilith!" Lena and Alex cried together. Lena rushed to the balcony, and Alex turned to her squads of agents.

"If you are not already doing someting crucial to this operation, grab what you need for a fight. We mobilize in sixty seconds!" barked Alex as she turned to the screen. "C'mon, Lilith," she muttered.

Up in the sky, Lilith finished formulating her plan. She couldn't even try to get close to the kryptonite, so shr had to deal with this from the air. She definitely wasn't well versed in heat-vision techniques, but now was not the time to question her abilities. She slowed in the air, then tilted her head to locate the noise of the fight.

 _Found it,_ she thought, then she blasted off towards the site.

As she lowered herself in the air above the scene enought to remain covert but still be able to zap some people, she gauged the situation. Kara was passed out. Horrified looking humans were standing nearby, corralled by the so-called Children of Liberty.

Lilith widened her eyes as, in what seemed to be slow motion, a man wearing a golden mask raised a spear above Kara, ready to plunge it into her.

She focused and shot a laser beam at the villain. His spear clattered away, and everyone looked uo at her, silence descending upon the square. So much for remaing covert.

"There's another roach!" screamed the man whose spear she had deflected. Lilith shook her head in exasperation, then made a flying pass over the square, knocking several more spears out of hands. She veered farther up as a woman attempted to throw a sharp green staff at her.

She scanned the area. The civilians were still trapped. There were four more spears in a close enough range to hurt her if she landed.

 _Time for words,_ she thought. She hoped her voice wouldn't crack.

"Children of Liberty," she spoke, sounding much more bold and fierce than she felt. Her voice carried through the square, stopping each person in the area. "Let the civilians go," she ordered. "You claim to be liberators of humanity, but here you stand, imprisoning them."

A few of the masked people looked at each other, unsure, but their self-elected leader rose up. "We do what we have to to free the people here. Anything to kill a roach! Come here so we xan finish you!" he jeered.

Lilith sighed and cracked her neck, oblivious of the many phone cameras that were focused on her. "Well, let the record show that I tried," she murmured.

She blew, gently at first, then stronger as she grew more confident. The tips of all of the spears were soon coated in thick, unbreakable ice.

 _Sweet,_ thought Lilith, then remembered she wasn't done. She flew down to the scene. The enemies rushed at her, having abandoned their kryptonite. Lilith used her superspeed to knock them out - as gently as she could - as if they were stamding still and begging for it.

She spun around in the center of the square, looking for more masked men to fight. There were none. Lilith had single-handedly won her first battle.

The civilians stood in stunned silence for a minute, and then they erupted into cheers. Lilith nodded calmly at them, and then she ran over to Kara, who looked almost peaceful as her wounds lay open.

"Let's go, Supergirl. Wake up," Lilith mumbled, hoping the people nearby would stay away. Unfortunately, her luck had run out. The bravest of the few ran forward and snapped pictures of her bent over Kara. They particularly captured the white symbol on her shoulder.

Lilith realized that she had to get Kara out of there before it became a mob of well-meaning people. She scooped Kara up easily, her mother serming to way no more than a paperclip to her incredible strength.

"Everybody, stand back," she ordered. The crowd dispersed a little, but the allowed her enough space to safely take off without accidentally kicking one of them in the face.

Bring careful not to jostle her precious cargo too much, she flew fastet than she ever had before to the DEO and was there within a second. She set Kara down in the med bay, then she ran out the door to the command center, opting to skip the stairs and leap straight over the rail.

"I have her!" she called. "She's in the med bay! Help!" The entire center burst into even more action than before. Alex ran past her, shooting her a nod of gratitude and relief. Lilith flew back up to just outside where many doctors were already working on her mother. All she could do now was hope that Kara would be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Heyo! Welcome to this chapter. I hope you smile somehow today from this. First things first: y'all, I need some help coming up with a code/superhero nickname for Lilith. I have a few ideas, but I don't think any of them are really fitting. If you have any suggestions, please let me know! Second of all, I have a definite plan for her suit. I'm going to do my best to describe it; if I don't do it justice, I'm sorry. Anyway, I now present you with the latest chapter of Out Of Place! Please enjoy!

Chapter 10

Lilith stared through the glass. Kara was paler than usual, her face still covered in small, rapidly-healing lacerations. Alex had assured her that Kara would be fine after a few hours in the DEO's sun lamps after the aunt had hugged her niece, but Lilith was still concerned. The Children of Liberty, or "CoL" as she had heard DEO agents muttering, could have won against Kara. They almost did win.

Lilith didn't think she was a hero of any sort, despite the agents' many congratulations, but she realized Kara might have only lived because of her. She now knew for sure that she couldn't deny the need to help people, particularly when said people were her _family._

Lena shot her a glance, concerned about what her daughter could potentially be thinking, then opened the glass doors to visit Kara. She was still asleep in a bed, but Alex, still standing in the med bay, had said she would likely wake up within minutes. Lilith watched as Lena bent over her best friend and whispered something in her ear. She didn't bother to listen in.

Alex glanced up from reading a medical report and caughy Lilith's eye. She arched an eyebrow in an unspoken sentence.

 _Are you coming in?_

Lilith shook her head. Alex shrugged, clearly disagreeing with her judgement, but Lilith didn't care. She could only focus in the woman in blue, lying still.

She heard footsteps walk up behind her. She neglected to turn, instead finding out their owner's identity when he or she reached the glass.

It was J'onn. He stood there silently with her for a few moments, and they both looked in on the med bay and its occupants.

" _You okay?"_

Lilith jumped as a voice sounded in her head. She whirled around in an attempt to find the speaker, but it was futile. The closest person to her was still J'onn, and it hadn't felt like it was him.

Lilith thought through her options. She could accept the fact that she was _clearly_ going insane, or she could try something even crazier. She could think/talk back.

" _Hello? Who is this? What do you want?"_ she focused.

" _It's J'onn_ ," she heard back, still in her head. Lilith glanced quickly at the tall man by her side. He still hadn't moved or said anything.

" _I would say you can't be, but the past few hours have taught me that impossible is irrelevant,_ " she projected back. " _So then, how are you doing this?"_

"Simple," he said. Lilith jumped at the actual noise. "I'm a Martian."

"I - you - what?" she said eloquently. He laughed and shook his head.

"I am the last green Martian. We have shapeshifting and mind reading capabilities. We can talk more about me latet, though. Now we're talking about you," he answered smoothly. Lilith processed the information, then smiled.

" _What about me?_ "

" _You should be in there. Kara will want to see you when she wakes up. I can also sense great turmoil within your mind."_ J'onn responded as easily as though they were talking aloud.

Lilith sighed. This would be an interesting conversation.

" _I directly disobeyed her orders. Before that, I keeled over, which could have been distracting her. She could have gotten hurt because of me. She could have also been killed without me,"_ Lilith revealed. _"I couldn't stop myself from helping her, which does not bode well for a life where I listen to my mothers."_

J'onn smiled sadly beside her. " _You can have tjat conversation with her later. Kara id understang, and she's been in the exact same situation as you."_

" _Really? When_?" Lilith asked surprisedly.

" _Do you remember Supergirl's first-ever appearance?_ " he asked back.

" _Of course. She saved a plane,_ " Lilith responded. She was eager to hear this story.

J'onn shook his head. " _She saved it because Alex, your aunt, was on it. She, too, would have died if it weren't for Kara. Afterwards, Kara was obviously concerned for her sister, but Alex was angry. She wasn't really, though. She was scared for her sister's safety. And now, the two love working together."_ J'onn finished his story and then was silent for a while. Lilith mulled over what she had been told.

Before she could say anything else, J'onn turned toward her and gripped her shoulder in a fatherly gesture. "Think about that story, and consider ehy Kara and Lena think the way they do," he suggested. Lilith nodded distractedly, already taking him up on his spoken idea. "For now, though, Kara needs you when she wakes up," he reminded her. And with that, he let go of her shoulder and walked off towards the stairs.

She turned to follow him with her troubled blue eyes. "J'onn?" she inquired. He turned and looked at her calmly. "Thanks." He dipped her head, then jogged down the stairs.

Lilith steeled herslef, then walked into the med bay. She ignored Lena's and Alex's startled, guarded gazes, and walked to the side of Kara's bed that wad unoccupied by Lena or Alex. She picked up her mother's limp hand and held it tightly. Lena reached across Kara and brushed a strand of Lilith's hair behind her ear in a motherly gesture.

"We'll talk later," Alex promised, flashing Lilith a warning gaze. Lilith nodded acceptingly; she would be okay with being yelled at because it was worth it for saving Kara's life.

Lena jumped in. "Agreed. And I'm sure Kara will want to talk, too," she said. If it hadn't been for the nature of their concerns, Lilith would have felt slightly threatened.

She felt a slight increase of pressure on her hand _Kara,_ she thought. _Thank goodness._ Lilith was the only one who was holding Kara's hand, so she was the only one who knew that her mother was slowly returning to consciousness.

"She's waking up," whispered Lilith, not wanting ti disturb Kara. Her hand all of a sudden was clenched tightly by Kara. Alex and Lena hovered nervously, Alex checking Kara's medical statistics, and Lena watching anxiously for the second sign of wakefulness.

Kara's sky-blue eyes flashed open. It would have been alarming save for the fact that she didn't move anywhere else.

She blinked a few times and then focused on Lilith. She coughed. It sounded rough and patchy, but it was the best sound Lilith had heard all day.

"Lilith? How ... What?" she asked. Kara attempted to sit up, and all three of her observers surged forward, ready to help her if need be. She waved them off, though. "Relax, I'm coming out of it."

Lena shot a look to Alex, who nodded to confirm Kara's claim. They both nodded in relief at each other, their expressions mirrored in the other's eyes. Lilith was still completely focused on Kara.

As Kara became more and more aware of her surroundings, she started the familiar, comforting rambling that Lilith had become quickly accustomed to.

"Hey, but seriously, I'm fine. Great. Never better," she lied through her teeth. "What happened? The DEO showed up, didn't they? They always do," she started. Lilith laughed, slightly unnerved at her strange wording.

Alex nodded in understanding. "It's the painkillers; they'll wear off within minutes," she whispered to Lena and Lilith.

Kara laughed. "I heard that. I can hear _everything._ I can hear the bird outside," she said happily, as if in a daze. "Ooh, I can see it, too. It's blue. Hi, bird."

Lena, Alex, and Lilith all laughed in relief. Alex patted her sister on the shoulder. "Have fun with that, sis," she muttered. Kara beamed.

Alex started to file medical looking forms, and Lena kept up a conversation with Kara, who was obviously getting more and more in tune with reality every passing second. Eventually, she was back to normal.

"Oof, that was rough. I feel like I've been hit with a truck," Kara complained.

Alex turned around from a cabinet. "Oh, stop your whining. You'll live," she argued. Lena and Lilith felt slightly out of place in their sibling-banter. Kara shook her head and muttered something about Alex being a jerk.

"Whatever. Thanks for the rescue, Alex," Kara said. She was obviously still under the assumption that the DEO had snagged her from near-certain death. Alex shrugged and gave a guarded look to Lilith.

"It's not the DEO you have to thank," she said simply. She then walked quickly out of the room. Alex was a trained, highly capable weapon. She had faced down enemies that one could only dream of. She had no desire to be in the room with Lilith against the wrath of Lena Luthor and Supergirl.

Kara snapped her head to look back and forth between her friend and daughter. Lilith looked intently at a smudge on the glass wall where her breath had been a few minutes ago as both her parent finally settled their gazes on her.

"Anything you'd like to say, Lilith?" asked Lena. Her voice was low and dangerous. Lilith was tempted, now more than ever, to fly away to Canada and begin a new life living amongst a herd of moose, but she stood her ground as a sudden flash of fire sparked through her.

"I flew to the scene. I fought off the Children of Liberty, and then I brought you back to the DEO," Lilith said with an air of finality. Kara started to open her mouth, but Lilith didn't allow her time to speak. "Look, I'm sorry fot not listening, okay? But I'm not sorry for helping. You were about to die, Kara. I wasn't going to stand by. I have to do something with my powers. I don't know what you will make of that," she addressed Lena and Kara, "but I just have a need to help," she finished.

Kara sat silently, but Lena ran her hands through her hair and started to pace agitatedly through the med bay. "Lilith, what if you and Kara had both been killed? What if you had gotten hurt? You can't, and I repeat, _can not,_ just fly off like that," she finished. She turned suddenly and drew Lilith into a wanted, but unprepared for, hug. "I was just so worried about you."

Kara had obviously been thinking about the subject. "Lilith, I see what you mean." Lena started to argue, but Kara held up a hand to silence her. "I will let you go in the field with me, but if, _and only if_ , you go through proper DEO training first. And if we get you a proper suit, not just a training one. One that offers you protection," she compromised. "Deal?" she asked.

Lilith would have started to hover in excitement, but she felt that that was rather unprofessional, so she refrained, instead allowing a slight smlie to spread across her face. "I can do that," she said hurriedly before Kara could change her mind. Lena looked satisfied, although she still wore a slightly-stressed face.

Lilith was going to be a superhero.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Hello! I hope somehow my writing makes you smile today. Thank you all for the reviews and ideas. I love reading them all. This chapter is going to be an important, fundamental chapter in the world I'm creating. It is a bit shorter than usual. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 11

Alex hovered outside the door. When she heard Kara's terms, she pumped a fist in the air. As an aunt, she was, of course, concerned greatly for Lilith's safety. However, she was the one who told Kara to hide her powers, and she'd seen how it had taken a toll on her. Besides, she wanted to cement her 'cool aunt' status by supporting her niece.

She realized that Lena, Lilith, and Kara were nearing a lull in conversation, so she decided to make her (somewhat) dramatic entrance. She walked in front of a glass wall, then pulled open the door. The three people looked up at her.

"I have some good news that is also bad news," Alex said. Kara and Lena blinked expectantly, but Lilith threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Of course! Of course, it's both at the same time. Because why have plain old good and bad news? No one needs normal! Pfff. That's ridiculous," she ranted. Alex blinked.

"So would you rather not hear it, or...?" she started to ask. She knew full well that Lilith wanted to hear it.

Lilith shook her head. "Nope. Just - just go." Lena and Kara hid their smiles well, Lena looking out at the staircase and Kara pretending to yawn.

Alex suppressed a grin of her own and pulled up a news source on her tablet. Lena had to squint to read it, but Lilith and Kara could see it plain as day from where they were.

 _ **Hero Saves Supergirl,**_ the headline screamed. Lilith curled her lip as she realized that she had hit national news.

Alex watched her carefully. "Go on," she encouraged. Lilith read the rest of the article.

 _In a stunning, epic battle against Children of Liberty extremists, a new, unknown heroine swooped in to save National City's own, Supergirl. The rescuer appeared to be a young girl, aged fifteen or so. Cat Grant dubbed the hero 'Star,' saying "She was a beacon of hope for our beacon of hope. She managed to pull a bright victory in what appeared to be the darkest circumstance. She is young; and a short name should reflect that. Besides, all things considered, the insignia all Supers wear proudly, the sign of the House Of El, was a bright symbol against the night of her suit."_ Lilith looked up. The three adults were looking at her to see her reaction, but she refused to give them any sign of one.

"At least now we don't have to worry about a code name," Kara joked. " _Star._ I kind of like it," she said.

Lena and Alex nodded. "It does sort of mean that we should keep your suit the same colors," Lena pointed out.

Lilith shrugged. "That's okay. I think I like it, too." And she did like it. The name 'Star' was also sort of an homage to where Kara and Clark had come from. She just wasn't sure about how she could keep her identity a secret. So many people knew about Lena Luthor. Even if they managed to put together that they were two different people, it wouldn't be long before people started to knock on her door.

"This is good because, yay, go Lilith. Now you're pretty clearly on the good guy side. However, this is a genie that we can't put back in it's bottle. We can't drastically redesign your suit, and for the months that you are in training, new sites will be pestering Supergirl for news of you," Alex explained. "There is, miraculously, one piece of extremely good news: None of the pictures captured of you truly show your face. We can add a mask if you want," she offered. "That way, people would probably not link you to Lena."

Lilith thought about. She liked the precedent that Clark and Kara set by not wearing masks, but hers was a different situation. She hesitated in giving an answer. "Could it be a very small mask? I don't want to hide behind a mask, but it's largely necessary for me to do so," she asked.

Lena smiled maniacally. "Don't worry; Winn and I have the 'new suit' thing in the bag," she promised. She was obviously thrilled to create her new suit.

Lilith smiled. "Go for it," she said. Lena rubbed her hands together expectantly and then walked quickly down to the control room to threaten Winn into dropping whatever he was doing to help her create a suit. It was an even easier challenge than she thought it would be. Winn was itching to create Lilith's suit.

Kara and Alex turned towards each other and had a silent conversation. They clearly agreed on whatever it was that was prompting them to gesture at each other, and they faced Lilith at the exact same moment.

"Here's the deal: Alex is going to help you with the technical stuff so that you can pass a DEO field test, and I'm going to help you hone your powers," Kara said. Lilith nodded eagerly.

"When do we start?" Lilith asked with a bright smile. Alex grinned back.

"Right now. It's my turn," she exclaimed. Lilith was slightly concerned as to the mildly predatory gaze Alex wore, but she walked with her aunt down to the training room they had been in previously. Lilith realized that the last time she had slept was before she had met Lena, at Kara's loft. Just as Kara had explained, she wasn't really feeling tired.

Alex and Lena had to be feeling it, though. Maybe that would give Lilith an advantage. As they walked through the halls, agents nodded or saluted to Alex and smiled at Lilith. Most of them had seen her take-down of the CoL.

They entered the room, and bright white light was emitted from their room upon their arrival. The walls were smooth, gray cement. The ceiling was high enough that Lilith would have been able to fly. However, Alex pressed a subtle switch on the wall closest to the door. The white light was changed to green, amd Lilith felt a tinge of pain.

"Um, ow?" she hinted, hoping Alex would stop whatever it was that she had activated. No such luck.

"Sorry, kid. It's a kryptonite light; designed to level the playing field. It's tuned to Kara's levels of radiation absorbtion, though, so we have to fine-tune it to fit you," Alex explained. "Let me know when you're not in pain, but when you can't use your powers."

Lilith's brow creased. "Alright," she said. "I guess." She still felt a little pain, and her powers were definitely gone. It was unnerving to her how quickly she had gotten used to having powers.

She nodded at Alex, and her aunt smiled, then tuped in a few words and then walked towards Lilith.

"When do we sta-" her sentemce was caught short as her breath choked her throat as Alex delivered waht felt likr a vicious kick to her chest.

Alex smiled and started circling Lilith, who was gaining her breath back. "Right now," she smiked innocently.

Lilith sighed and recovered, putting her fists up and mirroring her aunt's actions. 'Would a little warning have pained you?"

Alex shrugged and moved forward. Lilith woyld have back up, but she couldn't. The small, raised platform in the middle of the room was only so big. "You won't get a warning in the field, and it's my responsibility to prepare you," she pointed out.

She lunged for Lilith. Lilith's mind completely blanked. She couldn't feel or see until she realized that she was kneeling over her aunt, who was gasping for breath like a fish out of water.

"Oh, my gosh; I'm so sorry!" Lilith exclaimed. She helped Alex up. Her aunt smiled uneasily.

"Don't worry about it," Alex promised. "But hoe did you do that?"

Lilith stared at her hands in horror. "Is it possible for Lillian to have coded it into me?" she whispered.

A spark of understanding lit in the woman's eyes. "I would like to say no, believe me, Lilith. But I can't say for sure," Alex said.

Lilith looked once at her aunt, who tried to grab her, to stop her from what she knew whas going to happen. Lilith ducked from her grip, and she _ran._ She ran at a human speed until she was out of the kryptonite's reach. Alex followed her, but as soon as Lilith was in the hallway, she sped out of her grasp.

She looked through the hallways with her powerful vision, scanning each one for one of the people she needed.

She found the one closest to herself and was there in a flash. She hugged an incredibly shocked Lena Luthor and felt hot tears stream down her cheeks. She heard Lena call desperately for Kara as she hugged her fiercely back.

The only thing she could think was about was any other things Lillian had programmed her to do, and what terrible things she could do.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Hello! I hope you smiled today, and if not, this makes makes you smile. I'm sorry for chapter eleven being so short, but hopefully updating this makes it okay. Please enjoy this installment of Out Of Place!

Chapter 12

Lena clutched Lilith close to her tightly. Lilith felt Kara speed into the room, presumably look for the problem, and then she felt a second set of strong arms wrap around her. Her mothers held her.

Lilith felt guilty for making such big issues out of things that would soon become everyday life. Being half-kryptonian, learning the full extent of her powers, and now this. She felt like she was overreacting at every single step and turn, but Lena and Kara were still there for her without question.

Lilith pulled slightly away from the three-way hug, and Lena and Kara relaxed their grips, although Lilith noted that neither truly let go of her.

"Want to talk about it?" Kara asked. Her eyebrow was raised slightly. Lilith distractedly thought about how far off Kara's effort was from Lena's ingrained CEO method of eybrow-raising. "Lilith?"

Lilith zoned back in. "Uh, yeah," she cleared her throat. "Sorry. So, um, with the training with Alex, she took away my powers, and then we sparred and I blacked out, sort of, and then I regained control and Alex was struggling to breath and long story short, Lillian may have programmed me to do a lot of stuff besides just fight," Lilith let out in one huge, grammatically incorrect whoosh of breath.

Lena hid her reaction well, so Lilith decided to focus on her as opposed to Kara's concerned face. "Hey, hey, it's okay. You and Alex are okay. It'll be okay," Lena promised.

Kara walked around Lilith so that the two adults were facing her and looked her in the eye. "Lena's right. We'll figure this out," she agreed.

Lilith nodded shakily. "Alright," she said. "But what if -"

"No what ifs. Not yet," ordered Alex. She had just entered the room Lilith, Kara, and Lena were in. "Are you okay?" she asked as both a doctor and an aunt.

Lilith smiled slightly. "Never better," she responded sarcastically. Lena and Kara exchanged covert, concerned glances.

Alex took a deep breath. "We'll talk later. Go home and rest. All of you. That's a mandatory order from the DEO," she said.

Kara nodded at her sister, glad for the break. "Are you good to fly?" she asked Lilith. Kara was definitely carrying Lena, given Lilith's current state, but she would have to make two trips to be able to deliver them both comfortably to Lena's penthouse.

Lilith went against her theory. "Yes. I'm always down to fly," and this time, her answer was genuine. Kara relaxed inwardly.

Lena sighed, knowing she would not like the next part of this endeavour. Kara picked her up, and she and Lilith hurled themaelves into the sky. In less than a minute, they were levitating by Kara's window of Lena's penthouse.

"Uh, Lena?" Kara asked. Lena lifted her head and opened her eyes. She had been exhausted from the turn of events and had dozed off on Kara's shoulder despite how quick the trip from the DEO to the penthouse was.

"Hmm?" she hummed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Kara spoke. "We may have a _slight_ problem," she emphasized the word "slight" so that it was so high-pitched that Lilith winced internally.

"How are we supposed to get in? The window is completely close," Kara fretted. Lilith furrowed her brow as she hovered next to her parents.

Lena smiled. "What is it that the kids say? This is my second cow show?" she asked. Lena didn't really have a need to keep up with commonly used expressions unless it was relevant to L-Corp.

"It's 'this ain't my first rodeo,'" Lilith supplied.

Lena grimaced. "'Ain't.' So much usage for a single word, yet so grammatically horrible. Alright. 'This ... _ain't_ ... my first rodeo.' I have special release mechanisms in the window. I knew it would come in handy," she explained, succumbing to Lilith's word choice.

Kara smiled resplendently. Amazing. So, how does it work? We're a little exposed out here," she asked. Any moment, realized Lilith, a passerby could look up and notice two flying figures that looked as though they were trying to rob Lena hecking Luthor. That would be hard to explain.

Lena shook her head. "Right. Just push - lightly - in on the window with one hand, then, while maintaining pressure, run a finger along the window frame," she explained, miming her actions as she said them aloud.

Lilith flew closer to the window. "I got this," she supplied. Kara nodded gratefully; she couldn't hold Lena and open the window simultaneously.

Lilith did as her mother directed, and soon they were all safely inside the penthouse.

Kara set Lena down, and the three of them set iff in the direction of their own suites. They all showered and changed into pajamas, Lilith and Kara deciding to keep a human pace. They met up in the hallway to say goodnight.

Kara and Lena hugged Lilith, who hugged them right back.

"Well, I'm off to bed. It's been a long night. Well, day. Well, day and night, sort of. Anyways, goodnight!" Lilith pleasantly said. Lena smiled and nodded.

Lilith turned and closed the door to her room and then collapsed on her bed.

Lena and Kara smiled fondly, and Kara turned to go into her own room, but Lena grabbed her shoulder. Kara turned and almost spoke, but she saw Lena's finger on her lips, urging her to keep silent.

Lena led Kara throught the door into her own room. As soon as the door shut with a click, she stopped worrying about noise levels.

"Don't worry about speaking here; I had it lined with lead awhile ago in case the illustrious Supergirl ever needed a place to rest," Lena explained at a normal volume.

Kara put a hand to her pajama-clad chest. "Aw, Lena, that's really sweet, but what are we doing?" she asked. Lena started pacing around her room and didn't meet Kara's gaze.

"We need to talk," she insisted. She walked over to a small bar on the side of her room amd poured herself a healthy glass of wine. She then resumed her pacing, glass in hand.

Kara sighed and rubbed her face. Despite her kryptonian abilities, she was beyond tired. "Yeah, I know. Do you want to start by talking about whatever made you look incredibly freaked out at lunch today? Yesterday? Whichever," Kara moaned. She abandoned all pretense of being controlled and collasped onto Lena's thousand dollar bedspread. Lena paced her way around the room and sat down in a much more refined manner than Kara had.

"Lilith was bouncing her knee up and down, and then she stopped when I noticed," Lena started. Kara sat up suddenly.

"Lena, you're my best friend; I love you, but you want to talk about Lilith's sudden lack of nervous energy?" Kara asked incredulously.

Lena rolled her eyes and whacked Kara over the head with a pillow. "Hear me out, okay? Lilith stopped when I noticed, subconsciously. Do you know what Lillian Luthor trained Lex and me to do? Or not do? Show any signs of weakness. And I know, I know, it seems so small, but any time Lilith spent with Lillian is a time -" her breath caught imperceptibly in her throat. Imperceptibly to a human, that is. Kara noticed, and she started to lean in for a hug, but Lena ducked away. " - is a time we should have had her, but instead she was with that - that _witch_ instead," she said. Her words were fueled by a hidden anger only those that knew her well recognized. It was the anger of a child that was left to suffer with people who despised her. And now, Lena had the rage of a parent whose child was in danger.

"Lena, hey, I know. I know, okay? I'm not too thrilled either. But now we do have her, and we can make sure that she's alright and that she gets a good childhood," Kara comforted her friend.

Lena accepted her next hug, and she breathed in shakily. "I'm just worried about her, is all. No one should have to live through her," Lena whispered.

Kara released her friend, but she rubbed the arm closesy to her reassuringly. "You both did because you are two of the strongest people I know. You will both be okay," Kara promised.

Lena blinked, keeping her eyes shut for an unusual length of time. "You're right," she agreed. Her emerald eyes snapped open.

"Well, of course I'm right! I'm usually right," joked Kara, bringing some light into the conversation.

Lena shook her head in exasperation. "If you want to believe that, go ahead. In the meantime, let's talk about Lilith's solution to problems."

"You mean the one where she runs or flies off in despair?" Kara asked.

Lena nodded. "That's the one," she said.

Kara stood up and started meandering around the room, but her goal was clear to both her and Lena: get to bed. "I can talk with her about that. I think it may be her adrenaline kicking in and activating her powers, like how she completely beat Alex. She just needs to be able to control the power she posesses, I think," Kara surmised.

Lena's face lit up with understanding. "That's reasonable; I certainly wouldn'y have thought ot that," she conplimented.

Kara placed her hand on the door handle. "That's why Rao appointed the both of us. Goodnight, Lena."

"Goodnight."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Hello! I'm sorry for the more sporadic updating of chapters, but school's being annoying. I'm working on sticking to at least a sort of schedule. I'm kind of excited for this chapter; I have some of the cool parts ready as opposed to necessary logistics. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 13

Lilith's eyes snapped open. It was still dark. She squinted at the obnoxiously bright red clock on her bedside table. It was one a.m. She had gotten about four hours of sleep, and she felt pretty good. She noticed that a sharp, bright shaft of the full moon's light had fallen directly across where her face had been, and she thought at first that that had been what had woken up.

But sadly, it wasn't so. Lilith tensed as she heard the true origin of her wakefulness. Screaming echoed at the very extreme limits of her hearing. It must have been at the edge of National City, miles and miles from Lena's penthouse. Was it possible for Kara to hear that far? Lilith decided to risk it.

She swung her legs over the side of her bed as she climbed out. She padded across the hallway silently, trying to avoid waking Lena. She laid a hand on Kara's door handle, but before she turned it, the door opened as though Kara had sensed her presence. Lilith's hand shot up to her heart in shock as Kara slipped out of her room in full Supergirl gear.

"You heard it too?" Kara asked in concern. She looked ready to fly off. Lilith realized she must have been about to, but she waited for her daughter.

"Yeah. Can I help?" Lilith asked hopefully. She noticed Kara hesitating. "Please? I - apparently - know how to fight and everything. I'll be fine. And it'll be good publicity for Star. Y'know, good for the public to know I'm not crazy," she pleaded.

Kara rolled her eyes and huffed. "Fine. Get your suit on, quickly," she ordered.

Lilith pumped her fist in victory and sped into her room. She changed in seconds and laughed to herself as she heard Kara in the hallway muttering to herself about how Luthors were going to give her a heart attack with their smart reasoning.

She walked out into the hallway. Kara noticed that the crest of El seemed to light up with a pure light in the dark of the penthouse.

The two heroes walked silently across Kara's room to her large window. Lilith smiled a little as she saw the state of disarray that Kara's room was already in, despute having lived in the penthouse for a total of less than twenty four hours.

Kara shot out of the window, and she almost flew off to identify the source of the scream

but at the last minute, she remembered Lilith, who was leaping out of the window. Kara's heart threw itself into her throat as she just barely managed to avoid diving after Lilith. She would really have to talk to her about her flare for the dramatic, thought Kara, as Lilith drew herself put of her deep plunge.

Lilith soared through the sky toward the screaming, knowing that Kara was following. Sje slowed slightly to allow her mother to take the lead. As soon as Kara was ahead, though, she resumed the breakneck pace she had set before. Lilith frowned slightly as they flew. For one thing, the screaming was coming from the direction of the harbour, where her old house was. It brought back rather unpleasant memories for her. For another thing, she actually had to curb her speed to avoid overtaking Kara. Lilith hadn't thought she was that fast yet.

Within a couple of minutes, the duo with the sign of El was directly above the source of the panicked noise. They both felt a familiar crinkle form on their faces as they realized the exact location of the sound. They were hovering straight above Lillian's former house, the one Lilith couldn't bear.

She could feel Kara looking at her in a concermed manner, but she shook it off.

"Probably just a drug deal gone wrong or something," Lilith said boldly. Her voice was a harsh dagger above the now-silent building.

Kara nodded. "Sure," she said, unconvinced.

Lilith shook off her trepidation. "Lead the way?" she offered. Kara nodded. and touched down.

"Stay behind me," she warned. Lilith wanted to roll her eyes, but she knew Kara was just being overprotective because she loved her. She also touched down, her black, shiny sneaker-like shoes brushing the cold ground.

The bright white door was slightly ajar. Lilith felt a chill run down her spine at the dark room she saw before them.

"Hello?" called Kara, stepping into the house. Lilith followed. "Do you need help?" Kara asked. There was no response. Lilith tried to use her x-ray vision, but the walls were suspiciously lined with lead.

Kara turned to Lilith. "You know this house better than I. Where should we look?" she whispered at a volume only Lilith could hear.

Lilith tilted her head and pondered the question. "The kitchen. Take a right," she responded at the same volume.

Kara nodded and steeled herself. The two of them walked slowly into the kitchen. Lilith let out a sigh of relief at the empty room. The window was open, and cool wind blew in off of the jet-black waters stretching farther than even Lilith could see.

Kara shrugged and turned to Lilith. "I guess whoever was here left. I can't hear anything," she said. It was in a normal voice this time.

Lilith was relieved. "I guess -"

"Lilith Luthor," a voice said. Lilith and Kara whirled around. A dark figure was blocking the only escape besides the window. Kara stepped forward and shoved Lilith behind her.

"Who are you?" Kara demanded. The figure tilted its head, considering. It stepped into a streakbof moonlight that was barely big enough to allow Kara and Lilith to see its identity.

"Why, my dear Kara," Lillian Luthor drawled. Her voice scraped across Lilith's panicked mind. Lilith started breathing quicker and rougher. She couldn't stand the woman. "Can't you recognize your child's own grandmother?" she asked innocently. She smiled sickly.

Lilith piped up from behind Kara. "You're not my mother or grandmother!" she said passionately.

Lillian snapped her head and directed her grin at Lilith, who felt her blood run cold. "You may not think so, but you will do as I say," she said coldly as her smile faded. "Now," she stated frigidly. "Kill Kara."

Lilith felt her sense of control fade away. She couldn't see anything besides red. She was numb and as cold as ice. Vaguely, through a thick film, she could see her hand reach out toward her mother.

"Lilith?" Kara asked uncertainly.

Lilith grapped her head and twisted before Kara could even think to move. The snap echoed throughout the room. Kara's dead body fell limply to the floor. Lilith dully heard Lillian clapping proudly.

She still was unable to control herself as her face split into a frozed smile.

X

Lilith sat up suddenly, her chest heaving with the oxygen being forced into her system. Her strangled scream was cut short as she was forced to breathe.

 _Had it all been a single, twisted dream?_ she wondered. She felt her shoulders shake with silent sobs being torn from her as her brain remembered the horrible thing her dream-self had done.

She heard Kara amd Lena rush into her room, Lena first. They both reached her at the same time and hugged her tightly as she hugged them back.

"Lilith?" Lena asked timidly. Lilith couldn't form an inteligent response. She just shook her jead and clung to her parents, who held on just as fiercely.

Her worst fears were now her dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Hello! I hope you had a great day and this story makes you smile at some point. I think this chapter will be a fun and calm chapter, but I usually come up with ideas for chapter on the fly. (I have an overall plan, though, don't panic.) Please enjoy!

Chapter 14

After a time had passed, Lena and Kara glanced at their daughter, and then at each other. Lilith had calmed from her terrible dream, whatever it had been. She hadn't been coherent enough through her choking sobs for Lena and Kara to understand what she was saying. Lilith had slowly fallen asleep on them. They were both holding her closely, curled up against the ornate headboard Lena had acquired from some obscure Irish furniture company. In order to leave the room, they would have to do some tricky manuevering so as to avoid waking Lilith.

 _Or,_ thought Kara, _we could just not leave the room._ As the thought occured to her, she widened her eyes, trying to catch Lena's full attention. The dark haired woman looked up from watching Lilith and stroking her hair and raised a tired brow, questioning.

Kara mouthed. _Sleep here?_ Lena nodded in understanding and agreement as recognition of an acceotable planned lit her featutes. Together, they carefully lifted the covers off of an exhausted Lilith and buried themselves in a warm cocoon of blankets and safety. Lilith sighed contentedly in her sleep and snuggled closer to both of them, who maintained their tight hugs on her. They all gradually fell asleep together for a few hours.

X

When Lilith woke up, she was surrounded by blankets, pillows, and her mothers. She vaguely remembered having drifted off to sleep the night - or early morning - before. She realized that when Lena and Kara ran in to make sure she was alright, they never left after she fell asleep.

Lilith sat up slowly, propping herself up on her elbows. She yawned slightly, and she heard Kara begin to stir on her left. Lilith had to stifle a laugh at Kara's golden halo of bedhead. A ray of sunlight fell directly across her face, supercharging her cells.

Kara opened her bright blue eyes, squinting against the bright sunlight, and smiled softly at Lilith. Lilith smiled back with identical eyes.

"What time is it?" whispered Lilith at a low volume. Kara was partially blocking her view of her clock. Kara turned her head, and she noted the time.

"6:30," she whispered. "We should wake up Lena. Even for a Saturday, this is pushing the sleeping-in limit for billionaire CEOs," Kara explained. Lilith noted and looked at her other mother. She looked so peaceful; Lilith hated to force her out of sleep, but it was necessary.

She reached out and gently rubbed Lena's shoulder, the one closest to her. "Lena?" she asked hesitently.

Lena's green eyes flashed open much quicker than Lilith had expected. She jerked back slightly as Lena gained her bearings. In the background, Lilith heard Kara whoosh out of the room with superspeed, presumably to shower and get ready for the day. It was a Saturday; Lilith knew Kara would have off, so she must be going to the DEO.

Lena slowly sat up. "What time is it?" she said sharply. Lilith tensed slightly. She recognized Lena's need to avoid showing even tiredness, perceiving it to be a sign of weakness. The scars Lillian left apparently reached deep into adulthood. _Can't wait until I get to be an adult, still unable to shake her 'programming,'_ Lilith thought bitterly.

"About -" Lilith started.

"6:30!" sang Kara as she sidled back into Lilith's room. The hero, dressed in her dark blue suit, opened Lilith's blinds a little wider than they had previously been, enjoying the yellow sun's radiation.

Lena hurriedly got out or the bed and walked quickly to her room, panicked over the late time. Her bare feet slammed against the cool floors, and she winced slightly. Lilith and Kara couldn't relate. They merely watched, puzzled at why exactly humans felt pain at cold floors. Lena had almost made it to her door when turned around with sudden realization on her face. "Kara what are you doing today?" she asked. Lilith noticed that Lena's usually extremely subtle Irish accent was slightly strengthened in her exhaustion.

Kara blinked in surprise, caught off guard. "Uhh," she said inteligently. "I- the DEO is sending Winn back to the future today," she stammered.

Lilith's head spun. "The _what?_ " she asked.

Kara shook her head vigorously. "Don't worry about it. Also, an emergency meeting with POTUS was called last night, so it's probably about Star. It's nothing that Lilith can attend, yet," she said the last sentence slowly, understanding Lena's cause for concern.

Lena sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Lilith, it looks like you're hanging woth me at L-Corp. How quickly can you get read-" before the heiress could finish her sentence, Lilith whooshed away and was back, already dressed neatly for the day. Lena turned and threw her hands up in exasperation as she walked into her toom and closed the door. "Why do I even bother?" she muttered.

Lilith tugged on her sleek ponytail and turned to Kara. They both grinned with the sheer, shared glee of being able to surprise Lena.

X

The ride in the limo was largely uneventful for Lilith. Lena had spoken on the phone in an icy tone, prepping her employees for a day of hard work. Lilith had mostly stared out the window, barely paying attention, and wished she could have flown over. _I mean,_ she thought _, It's not like anyone would have seen me if I was fast enough._ She heeded Lena's authority, though.

As soon as the sleek, black vehicle had stopped in front of L-Corp's main branch, Lilith's jaw gaped at the building in front of her. She had always seen the impressive architecture in pictures and at a distance, but never from this lose. In retrospect, she knew it was probably because Lillian didn't want to raise suspicion.

Lilith almost opened her own door, but Lena stopped her. "Sorry, Lilith. I have to keep up the icy Luthor mask here, and now you have to keep a mask of sorts. That means no opening your own door, at least not in front of my own building," Lena apologized.

Lilith shrugged. Her mother's reasoning made enough sense to her, but it had felt wrong not to simply _open the door._

Now, they were walking through the halls of L-Corp to Lena's office, sort of.Lilith was walking quickly; Lena was striding like - well, like she owned the place. As soon as they reached Lena's assistant's desk - _What was her name?_ wondered Lilith. _Jess, I think._ \- Jess stood up. Her gazed passed over Lena with a nod, recognizing Lena's authority over her, but when it landed on Lilith, she stifled a gasp. Lena turned from pushing open her doors and stared at Jess.

"Is there a problem?" she asked. It was an icy tone, but also had a sort of undertone of friendly mockery. Lilith figured that Lena was closer to Jess than her other employees, close enough to drop some of her "Luthor mask."

Jess laughed. "Not at all, Ms. Luthor. Your cousin just looks so similar to you," she explained. Her voice was carefree and happy.

Lilith was momentarily confused until she remembered Alex's carefully created backstory.

"Well," covered Lena for her shock. "Luthor genes are strong," she improvised. After all, it's not as if she could say "Oh, she looks like me because she actually my daughter who my mothet genetically engineered in a lab. By the way, Supergirl is her other mother, so she has powers."

Jess nodded. "Of course, Ms. Luthor," she said as Lena walked confidently into her office, leaving the door open for Lilith to follow. Jess dipped her head as Lilith stepped hesitently through the double doors. "Miss Luthor," she said. She emphasized the 's' in a way to clearly differentiate between Lilith and her mother.

Lilith just barely managed to avoid closing the doors as she poked her head back out of Lena's office. "Call me Lilith," she said. And with that, she shot the assistant a blindingly bright smile, Kara-style, and closed the doors to Lena's domain.

Lilith blinked as soon as she saw the impressive office and spun around, trying to fully take everything in. By Lena's large, polished white desk, where she was busy setting up a laptop, there was a balcony with a good view of National City. There were couches along the wall farthest from the door, and, Lilith noted, a fully stocked bar, which she obviously didn't care too much about.

While she was taking in the sights, Lena finished getting her belongings immaculately organized on her desk. She pressed an intercom button that summoned Jess. The brunette assistant rushed in not a minute later.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor?" Jess asked. She stood smartly by the door, ready for what her boss called for.

"I need a large black coffee from Noonan's, and Lilith needs breakfast. Can you get a dozen donuts?" Lena asked, thinking of her daughter's caloric requirements.

"A dozen, ma'am?" Jess asked. She was writing the order down, but a slight twinge of disbelief laced her voice.

Lena looked up. "Oh, well Kara might be by later, and you know how much she eats. And you can't go wrong with leftover donuts," she explained smoothly. Jess nodded and scribbled something down on her notepad.

"Is that all?" she asked politely.

Lena nodded in the direction of Lilith, indicating that she was done ordering and Lilith could request anything.

Lilith thought for a second while Jess stared at her patiently. "Could I have some hot chocolate?" she asked hesitently.

Jess nodded. "Yes, Misd Luthor," she said, but them she caught her mistake. "Sorry; Lilith," she corrected. Lilith nodded calmly.

Jess left the room quickly, the door swinging behind her, and Lilith wandered closer to Lena's desk. "So, what are you working on?" she wondered aloud, for it was clear her mother was working intently on something. Her gaze was fixed on her laptop as though it were her last link to life.

She looked up and smiled at Lilith's question. "I am glad you asked," she said. "Walk around here, and I'll show you," she said as she gestured to her screen. Lilith complied, curiosity starting to nibble at her.

Whem she had made her way around to the computer, Lena leaned back in her office chair and steepled her fingers in satisfaction, a movement Lilith recognized as her own. Lilith smiled as she saw the object of Lena's attention. A dark black suit covered the CEO's screen. It was Lilith's, or Star's, suit.

Lena watched her pleasantly surprised smile stretch across her face. "Do you like it?" she asked, a touch of pride infiltrating her tone.

Lilith shook her head. "It lookd amazing." And it did look impressive. The whole suit overall looked like Winn's first design, but Lilith instinctively knew that it was different beneath the surface. The main material was matte black leather, smooth and sleek. The material reached out to the arms, where triangles of fabric covered the back of the wearer's hands. The House of El symbol was still a small, white crest on the shlulder, but an impression of it was in black, appearing on the chest as traditionally worn by Kara and Clark. It appeared like it would feel rather form-fitting, but not uncomfortably so. There was a strip of silver along the waistline, much like Kara's suit's makeshift belt of gold. The shoes were attached to the suit like Winn's design and were made out of a shimmering metal with a thin silver soul. They looked like the sock-sneakers Lilith had seen take over the internet, except much more sophisticated and more able to withstand combat. The whole ensemble was conpleted by a thin black mask that would cover Lilith's eyes. Well, the mask would cover from her eyebrows to the bottom of her nose, concealing her identity but leaving space for her heat vision. It was made out of the same leather as the suit.

"Wow," said Lilith. She was at a loss for words. Lilith couldn't have designed it more perfectly herself.

Lena chuckled. "Thanks. It's modeled after a superhero named Black Canary - well, her suit, at least. She's from a different Earth, which I'll explain about later. It has a few modifications, including kryptonite dampeners, which can be turned on and off at the DEO, so you should be safer, but if you need medical attention, we can lessen their strength," she explained. Despite her attempts at hiding it, Lilith could see she was proud with her creation.

Overall, it was a good start to the day. Lilith couldn't wait to see what else Lena had in store.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Hey! Welcome to this chapter. I hope you had an amazing day, but that this makes it even better. I'm starting to become really impatient for chapter I know I'm going to write about later, and I'm sorry if it's starting to affect the quality of the chapters you're getting. I do hope that you are excited for future chapters too, though. Right now, I'm just trying to create a sense of normalcy about the whole situation. I sincerely hope you enjoy the latest addition to Out Of Place!

 **Chapter 15**

Kara sighed and rubbed her forehead. The type of morons that went _willingly_ into human politics were beyond her capabilites to deal with. Right now, J'onn and Alex were arguing with two agents that President Baker had personally sent to confirm Lilith's - or Star's - identity as an ally.

"The president simply wants the vigilante's - what is the media calling her? Star? - medical records, origin story, as it were, and full capabilities to be known. It's not a complicated process," moron number one said with the patience of a parent explaining an exceedling easy situation to a petulant child. He was exactly the negative stereotype of people that worked in D.C: rich, white, male; a little chubby; short, uncaring about anything other than the president's approval rating. "He wants all assets to -"

"To be under his thumb," Alex summarized. "What's he going to ask for next? Supergirl's secret identity? No," she said. She, too, had a calm tone, although hers was laced with a thinly veiled edge of ice.

Government moron number two, as Kara had taken to thinking of her, was a little better. She seemed to just be trying to do her job. "That is not the case. President Baker merely wants the vigilante's information should she become hostile, so that -"

Kara flared for the first time in the conversation. Until then, she had been more than happy to let Alex take the wheel and hopefully decimate the government morons, hopefully emotionally scarring them - and by "them," she meant moron number one - in the process. However, she knew exactly what number two - Kara glanced at her ID badge - what Agent Kelly - had been about to say, and she found it unacceptable. "So that he can kill her, or, like the fine Agent Danvers here first said, control her. Also like Alex said, no," Kara said. There was a steely undertone that she didn't know she was capable of projecting in her voice. _Huh,_ she thought. _Alex would describe it as "Maternal instinct." Maybe I'm just getting old?_ she thought. She shook her head internally and got back to her point. "You can tell the president this, and only this: Star is my daughter, and the DEO and I will be personally responsible for her heroism and helping the people of this world," Kara stated. It was uncharacteristically harsh, but moron number one, Agent Wesson, was driving her insane. She sent a slight smile at Agent Kelly, who dipped her head imperceptibly in Kara's direction.

Agent Wesson started to speak, unwisely. "Supergirl," he started, but Kara could hear his blood pressure raise and his teeth grind, and she had no such thought letting him finish.

"I know, know, I look young to have a teenager," she said sarcastically. Alex blinked and surpressed a grin. She knew her sister could be as strong as her name implied, and as fiesty as necessary to protect her family, although the rougher side of her rarely came out. It was good to know that the bond betwern Lilith and Kara was strong enough to allow Kara to be unnaturally snarky. "But rest assured, I am her mother, and I will protect her from you if need be, but I will also protect you from her if need be," Kara went on. "Thank you, and I'm sure Agent Danvers here can direct you to the exit." And with that said, she stalked out of the conference room, cape flowing behind her.

X

Lilith looked up from her spot on Lena's immaculate couch. By now, it had been a few hours since breakfast. It was an hour past what should have been lunch, but Lena had been so busy leaning over her laptop muttering things she didn't know Lilith could hear, and lunch was forgotten by everyone. Well, Lilith's need for calories refused to forget it, and her stomach had kept a continuous, quiet grumbling for the past half-hour.

She sighed. Lena looked up for the first time since she had refused a second donut from Lilith.

"Everything alright?" Lena asked. Her typing finally ceased as her brow furrowed.

Lilith stood and stretched. "Just... feeling a bit cramped." Lena looked at her watch and winced.

"Ooh, yeah, sorry. That's my bad," she apologized. She also stretched, extending her pale hands behind her head. "Although," she said, "If you're willing to do me a favor, I believe I can rectify that situation."

Lilith cocked her head. "Yes?" she asked. Her interest was certainly piqued now. Lena walked around from her desk and placed her hands on Lilith's shoulders. Her face was mostly impassive, but Lilith could see the barest hint of a proud, excited smile on her lips.

"If you call Kara and get her permission," Lena clarified, "I need you to take a test run in your suit."

Lilith gasped, impressed. "It's finished?" she asked in shock. Her brows raised almost to the top of her head.

Lena laughed melodically and walked to a small interface on the wall closest to the door. She typed a command into it; Lilith was unable to see it.

"The first prototype is. If it works, then I am, against all of my better judgement, satisfied enough with my work to allow you in the field. Neither Kara nor I want you by yourself, though, so until she gets here..." Lena let her sentence hang in the air.

Lilith nodded, still a little wide-eyed. "Okay. How'd you finish it so fast?" she wondered aloud.

Lena turned trom the door and smiled. "Lilith. I'm a billionaire heiress, and I'm a Luthor. This isn't even close to fast," she promised.

Lilith exhaled and ran a hand through her dark hair. "That's fair-." As she finished her sentence, there was a solid-sounding _thud_ on Lena's balcony, and Kara walked in. She walked to Lena's bar and poured herself some water, then turned and walked over to Lilith. "I swear, the type of people that go into politics..." She hugged Lilith as she chugged the water.

"Lenasaysthatyoucantakemeforatestflightformy newsuitcanwegorightnowplease?" blurted Lilith. Kara choked down the last of her water amd chuckled, Lena smiling with her. She set her glass down on the coffee table and turned to Lilith.

"Okay, so, I have super-hearing, and all I got from that was 'Lena can says go please?' Can you say it again, slower?" Kara asked, and Lilith's contagioud energy kept a bright, fond smile on her face.

Lilith sighed. "Yeah. Sorry," she apologized. Kara shook her head to signal it wasn't a problem. "Lena says that we need to test my new suit. Can you takr me for a flight, please? Preferably now?" she asked hopefully.

Kara closed her eyes, prompting Lilith to think that the answer was no, buy when she opened them, there was a hint of a smile. "Why not? I'm already in my suit."

Lena scoffed as she walked to the door. "Yeah, because it would've taken you so long to change if you were wearing your Kara Danvers get-up." She opened the door a crack, just enough to grab a white cardboard box from Jess, who had apparently been waiting patiently outside the door, ready to give her boss the package. Lena smiled at her. "Thank you," she said simply.

Jess merely nodded. "My pleasure," she acknowleged. And with that exchange complete, Lena closed the door and hurried back over to where Kara and Lilith were waiting for her. Lilith was a little surprised that she hadn't heard Jess waiting outside, but her slight shock was overcome by her excitement at what the box could contain. She knew what it contained because she absolutely had used her x-ray vision to snag a peek of her supersuit before Lena had even fully entered the room.

Lena opened the box, and Lilith pratically felt her cells vibrate with anxiousness at being able to _just go already._ Lena reached into the container and pulled out a sinple black mask. She turned and held it up to Lilith's face with a proud smile.

"Looks just about right. My bathroom's over there for you to change," she said as she nodded in the direction of a door Lilith assumed held the CEO's bathroom.

Lilith nodded eagarly and grabbed the box from the table. Lena was barely able to toss the mask on top of the suit as Lilith rushed off. As the door clicked shut behind her, Kara and Lena turned to each other and laughed.

"I wonder if I was that excited to go on my first official flight in my suit," Kara offered her attempt at starting a conversation, and Lena jumped at the start.

"Kara Danvers, if I know you at all, you were easily twice as excited," Lena teased with a knowing smirk.

"Okay -" Kara was interrupted in her attempt to defend her excitement (because who _wouldn't_ be excited to wear a supersuit?) by Lilith opening the door.

Kara and Lena turned to their daughter. They both grinned proudly, for somewhat different reasons. Kara was proud to see her daughter taking up her legacy. Lena was proud to see that her designs were as amazing as she had planned, providing a sense of relief: Lilith's mask worked as well as she had hoped it would. Her hair was pushed back in a sleek ponytail, one that mirrored Lena's own workplace hairstyle.

"Can we go?" begged Lilith. Kara couldn't help but wear her own nervous-proud-excited grin, one that matched her daughter's.

The happy moment was cut short, however, when Lilith and Kara heard screams. Lena noticed as they suddenly tensed and tilted their heads.

"What is it?" she asked curiously. She wasn't too concerned; she had a healthy amount of faith in Kara and Lilith.

Kara responded. "I can only hear screaming. Maybe it's a mob?" she guessed.

Lilith turned to Kara, brow furrowed in an expression that seemed like cautious confusion. "You can't hear the crackling? It's a fire," she told her mothers as she glanced between them.

Kara sighed internally. Lilith's powers were already beyond hers. It wasn't that she was jealous; far be it from her, but she knew the price of power, and Lilith had a much higher sacrifice to make than Kara did. If she could take it away; pay it herself, she would, but she was helpless to do anything, a situation she was not at all used to. She hated it.

Lena sensed Kara's frustration and the slight tension ftom Lilith. "Well, whatever it is, get going! Nothing stands a chance against the both of you!" she encouraged.

Lilith smiled nervously. "I hope you're right," she admitted.

Lena shook her head and smiled to reassure her. "I'm almost right," sbe promised. Kara nodded silently in an agreeing manner. Lena glanced at them both. "Seriously, though, go!"

The words jolted Kara and Lilith into action, and together, they flew off of Lena's pristine balcony towards the source of the disruption.

As they touched down, they could clearly see that Lilith had been right. A fifteen-story building looming in front of the pair blazed with an unspoken, smoldering fury. The sky was black ad night with a sense of doom. Lilith felt her stomach constrict as she stared at the chaos. People were streaming out of the building and those surrounding it, attempting to distance themselves from the terrible sight as much as possible. The noise of screaming and burning was almost too much for Lilith - or Star, as she was then - to bear.

"Star, how do you ferl about using your freeze breath?" Supergirl asked. For like Lilith, she was now the hero everyone on the outside saw.

"Uh..." Star was caught up in the tragicness of it all, but she shook it off. "Shaky at best. I can rescue people while you freeze?" she offered.

Supergirl nodded. "Go." The word was a tense, commanding snake, slowly slithering around in the world, fillin the space between the two heroes.

Star and Supergirl leapt at the same time. Supergirl whipped around the building and worked to concentrate on the areas that needed the most attention. Star flew throughout the building.

She found that the top floor was, mercifully, clear. The fourteenth floor was not. Star flew through the ceiling and landed in a conference room. About eight people were lying unconscious on the floor. She used her x-ray vision to confirm that they were the only ones on the sooty floor, and they were. It was a already a miracle that so many people were gone.

Star picked up the three closest to her, a woman with red hair, a man with glasses, and another woman wearing a green skirt. Star slung them over her shoulders as though they weighed nothing, and to her, they didn't.

She made her way to the gound and set the trio down next to a slew of firefighters. They all jumped in surprise.

"Supergirl?" one of them asked as they rushed forward to collect the injured citizens. Star gave him a slight smile, barely visible in the orange light.

"The name's Star," she said. It was in a powerful, yet quiet, word. The firemen nodded in recognition of their helper, and she blasted off to the next people. And the next. And the next.

Before she even knew it, the building was clear. Star was on the ground, staring up at the building with clenched fists and a fierce expression. Unbeknownst to her, a nearby reporter snapped a picture. It was one of fearlessness and strong defiance of the beast that had once raged.

Supergirl floated gently down, the fire safely put out. Star could only stare at the wreckage as Supergirl put her hands on her shoulders.

"Star? Star! _Star!"_ Supergirl yelled. Star snapped out of her trance.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she promised. But Supergirl was not convinced. She ran her hands over Star's face, the way a mother refuses to believe her children are okay when they say they are.

"Are you sure?" she asked desperately.

"Yeah," Star said, and she was. She smiled at Supergirl. "One might even say that I'm 'Super,'" she joked.

Kara pulled away and groaned. "Yep, you're fine."

Lilith knew she was, because she had loved it. Not the fire, or people hurting, of course, but being the one to take away their pain? No feeling like it. Lilith loved her job.

As the two heroes stood together, sharing the feeling of victory, a crowd formed, chanting their names.

Unseen by anyone, a man slipped away from the chaos, speaking into his collar. "Target assessed. She is powerful, but nothing you can't handle," he assured his listener. On the other side of the comm system the two had set, a man smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note** : Hello! It's nice to see you here again. First and foremost, I hope you had a day as _super_ as Lilith and Kara and that this update makes it even better. Secondly, thanks to everyone who left a review! It's very encouraging, and sometimes, you help me come up with new ideas. Third of all, I have a few reminders: Sorry about the terrible spelling and grammar. I'm working on improving my typing skills. Also, I don't own any characters in this story excepting Lilith. Please enjoy reading the latest update of Out Of Place as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Chapter 16

Alexander Luthor smirked slightly as he stared at the glowing screen before him. Almost everything was going according to his plans: His former jailers had been dispatched, and the current ones monitering his old cell believed his hologram, hook, line, and sinker. He was free at last. The Supers had no idea what was about to hit them. The _only thing_ keeping him from smiling, the only thing darkening him with white-hot rage, was the matter of his mother's freedom. Lex had always been close - or at least, as close as he got to people - with Lillian, and the alien-lovers were holding her captive. _Well,_ the villain thought as a sadistic grin spread across his face, _At least that changes soon._

X

Lilith looked at Kara. They were still standing amongst the crowd of grateful admirers. It wasn't as though they were intentionally soaking up their praise or anything, though; they just hadn't left the scene of the fire yet.

"Supergirl?" Lilith asked out of the corner of her mouth. Kara waved at a young girl excitedly showing off her shirt with an El house symbol. "Do we go to the DEO, or L-Corp?"

Kara snorted. "This wasn't alien related, so we can leave for Lena once more," she answered.

Lilith blinked as a bright camera flash caught in her eye. "See you there, then," she said, and she leapt into the air. People were great and all, but Lilith was still hesitant about her role as Star, and she didn't want to give the public a reason to complain.

As she soared through the air, she heard Kara take off after her, and she slowed slightly to allow Kara to catch up with her. She really was fine, but after the experience in the field she just gained, she just felt better closest to her mother.

Together, the pair wordlessly made their way through the skies to once again land on Lena's balcony.

As they walked inside, Lena turned to assess their condition. "Yikes. Do you want to go to the penthouse and shower quickly?" she questioned.

Lilith looked at herself and Kara and laughed. They were covered in ash. Somehow, both of their suits were unscathed. "That's a good idea," Kara answered for the both of them. "Want us to take you on our way?"

Lena grimaced. "I have had enough of heights for awhile. Besides, I need to review the data from Lilith's suit," she declined. Lilith realized she hadn't known Lena had a fear of heights.

Kara nodded in acceptance, and Lena watched as her friend and daughter flew off. She shook her head. Why anyone would want to fly was not in ber genius capacity for thought.

She walked to her laptop, still on her desk, and began to access the program that allowed her to moniter Lilith's vitals and how the suit had performed. There were a few outliers, unfortunately having to deal with Lilith directly. _Well, that's new, different, and considered physically inpossible,_ thought Lena. The data had a few medical spikes in Lilith's heart rate and adrenaline levels. It might have even been beyond Alex's capabilities. _Thank goodness we know one of the best MDs on Earth. Well, on **a** Earth, _thought Lena as a realization came to mind.

X

Alex threw her hands up in the air. "Yes, there were a few anomolies, but that hardly justifies needing Caitlin Snow's medical knowledge!" she cried. Lena, J'onn, Alex, Kara, and Lilith were all standing in the control center of the DEO, surrounded by a few agents trying yheit best yo avoid listening in. It had been a few days since the fire. Lilith had mostly just trained, although she had started preparing for school Kara and Lena. They promised her she would meet Carter soon.

Lena had brought up the possibility of a trip to Earth 1 to meet with Caitlin, and Kara and Lilith were on board. It just had taken Lilith some time to wrap her head around the whole multiverse idea, but she believed in her mother's plan.

"Look, Alex, it's for the best. It'll give Lilith a chance to meet Barry and his team, should she ever need them. Hopefully, Caitlin can figure some of the data out. Maybe we can even stop in with Felicity and learn how Lillian programmed Lilith to know certain things. It's a fine idea. Besides, I could go for a vacation," Kara argued. J'onn and Lilith had been largely silent; Kara, Alex, and Lena were fine doing the arguing.

"Okay, fine, but if Lilith starts to struggle, the _last place_ she should be is another Earth," Alex pointed out. She ran her hands through her hair as she stalked a few paces. She turned to J'onn, frustration and a hint of desperation marking her features. "Come on, help me out here!" she pleaded.

J'onn curled his lip slightly. He honestly agreed with Lena, Kara, and Lilith. Besides Alex's worry, there was no reasom for them not to go. Natuonal City had Guardian and a Martian; it was well-protected.

Alex sensed his hesitation. "Really? No one? Everyone thinks this is fine?" she searched their faces and realized no one agreed with her. She reached the end of her pacing trail and paused a moment before she turned around to face her family. "Fine. You can go, but only if I come with you," she bargained. Kara and Lena exchanged glances, thinking together silently.

Lena cut her emerald eyes to her daughter's aunt. "Fine by us," she told Alex. Aled nodded stiffly at her, but the more relaxed set to her shoulders told everyone that she was relieved she wouldn't have to argue her way through this one.

Lilith stepped forward and spoke for the first time. "How do we get to Earth 1? And what do we pack?" she asked. She had been thinking about what going to Earth 1 would mean. Lilith definitely wanted to know more about her powers and what Lillian could have done to her, but as Lena's daughter, she was interested in the science and culture behind all of it as well. Was there different music? Different art? Different manner of speech or dress? She couldn't wait to find out.

Kara smiled. "We can fly back to the penthouse, and I'll help you and Lena pack. Alex knows ehat she's doing," she assured Lilith. Alex nodded. In her head, she had already formulated an entire plan of action, including but not limited to everything she would need and how many days they would be away.

Lena jumped in as she started pacing around. "When do we leave?" she said deftly as she gracefully negotiated a gap between the back of a DEO agent's chair and a desk.

J'onn spoke. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you get back. You leave tomorrow morning at 10. Your briefing will be at 8:30," he ordered confidently. They were all surprised and excited at the prospect. Lilith felt her stomach begin to twist into a pretzel at the thought of what the Earth 1 folk would find out about her.

Lena paced herself back over to the main group as a thought occured to her. "Alex, you're welcome to sleep over at the penthouse; there's plenty of room," she offered.

Alex sent her a calculated grin. "Yes, please," she accepted. She had always wanted to see Lena Luthor's fabled domain.

Lena nodded. She knew that Alex had always wanted to see her penthouse, and she figured that now they were going to another Earth, it was as good a time as any. She turned to Kara and Lilith. "I suppose you'll want to fly us over?" she asked resignedly. They grinned at her.

Alex backed away. "Whoa, hey, don't bring me along on that bandwagon. I save my deathwishes for other things. Besides, I have to swing by my apartment," she said, imploring her sister and niece to avoid tearing through the city hundreds of feet in the air and towing her along.

Lena sent her a pointed glance. "Comforting," she acknowledged dryly. Alex looked at her and shrugged, and then she jogged out of the command center to the locker room so she could grab her stuff before she was convinced to do anything else she wasn't fond of.

Kara looked at Lena with a slightly hurt expression on her face. "I will have you know that I take great pains to ensure the safety of anyone I carry when I fly," she informed her.

Lena smiled wanly. "Of course. Shall we be off, then?" she asked; she just wanted to get the height part of the equation over.

In response, Lilith _whooshed_ out of the room and waited for her mothers, hovering just outside of the DEO. Kara picked Lena up, bridal-style, then followed.

As both of the heroes flew through the air, both at full-speed, Lilith pulled miles ahead suddenly. In less than half the time it should have taken her, she was floating by Kara's bedroom window. She looked around in surprise. She had subconsciously felt herself speed ahead; she hadn't realized by how much.

Back by the DEO, Lena and Kara exchanged glances. They were taken aback at the show of speed, particularly Kara.

"I was going as fast as I could," Kara said, stunned.

Lena rubbed her face with her hand. "The sooner we figure out what's happening, the better," she stated. Neither Lena nor Kara held being left behind against Lilith, but the ease with which she had out-flew Kara was a little past the point of simply being concerned. "Could Alex's estimate of her only being about four times more powerful than you be an understatement?" Lena asked.

Kara merely shook her head in confusion. "I don't even know, but we need to catch up and get to Earth 1 as soon as possible," she concluded. With that said, she flew with all her might. Lena clutched as her suit, but both of them had an undeniable urge to make sure Lilith was alright.

After a minute or so, they had slowed and seen Lilith sitting gracefully in midair. She had her eyes open, expectantly and patiently waiting for her parents to catch up.

Kara slowly floated over. "Okay?" she asked Lilith cautiously.

"Yes." Lilith gave them no trace of emotion for them to judge if she really was okay. Lena blinked in surprise.

While Lena and Kara hovered motionlessly, Lilith undid the window's safety mechanism wordlessly. She touched down on Kara's floor, and Kara followed. Lena tried to stand and walk towards her suite to begin packing, but her legs were still shaky from her fear of heights, and she made a slight noise of surprise. Kara caught her, luckily, and snaked an arm around her waist.

While they were distracted, Lilith slipped from the room and headed for her own. She wanted to take a long, hot shower to brood alone in peace. She was also tired, very tired. In fact, she was the most exhausted she had been since receiving her powers for the first time. _I probably just just need some sleep,_ she rationalized. She could hear her mothers walking away to their own separate rooms.

She noticed with a twinge of concern yhat she couldn't _stop_ hearing them. She had certainly gotten better at tapping into her powers when she needed them and being relatively human at other times the past few days. It was as if her new reality wasn't using her powers, but her powers using her as a connection to other people. _Focus, find something to focus on,_ Lilith thought to herself. She paused just outside of her bathroom door and tapped her head. _What did Kara say she listens to? Heartbeats. Listen to their heartbeats, Lilith,_ Lilith implored her brain. Slowly and steadily, she was able to hear two, distinct steady thrums. Lena's pulse was slightly elevated, probably from fear of flying, and Kara's was naturally faster than a human heart.

As her heart and head began to pound in sync with what she was hearing, she whispered to herself. "What's wrong with me?"

She let the words hang in the air and just shook all her emotions away, violently dispelling her fear. She got into her fancy billionaire-type shower and turned the water up as high as it would go. _I hope the Earth 1 people can fix me,_ she thought.

When she was clean and ready to face her mothers, she supersped herself into the most comfortable pajamas she had, light aqua sleep shorts, a thin t-shirt, and a cozy sweatshirt.

As she quietly opened her door and stepped out into the hallway, she noticed that both her mothers' doors were open. She padded down the hall slowly until she stood around the opening to the main room. She realized dully that she still heard Kara and Lena's heartbeats, but her technique of focusing on them had pushed everything else she heard to a low hum in her mind.

Lilith peered to the living room area and saw Lena and Kara sitting close together. Lena had her head against the back of the couch, eyes closed, and Kara was curled up with her head in Lena's lap. Both of them appeared to be asleep, but their heart rates were too fast for that.

Lilith ghosted silently closer until Kara heard her approach and sat up.

"Lilith?" she asked. Kara rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and Lena lifted her head to look at Lilith as she stood bashfully in frony of her parents.

"Yeah, hey," Lilith greeted them. "What should I pack?" she asked. She had no wish to discuss her newfound speed.

Neither Kara nor Lena was surprised at her rather brisk manner. "Pack enough outfits for a week, your old training suit, and your actual suit," Kara responded. "Also, pack something relatively fancy, just in case," she instructed as she shifted on the couch and sat up.

Lilith nodfed. "Okay, cool. I think I'm going to pack and head straight to bed," she mentioned.

Kara stood slowly up from the couch. "Good night," she said, and she enveloped Lilith in a hug and kissed the top of her head. Lilith sank into the embrace.

"Good night," she whispered.

Lena stood as well and joined the hug, making it a three-way gathering of arms. "Good night," she murmered. "Alex will probably be here soon," she added. Lilith and Kara nodded sleepily against her shoulder.

Lilith felt the hug had gone on long enough, so she pulled away, and Lena and Kara released her. As she began to walk away to her room to speed-pack, Lena stopped her.

"Remember, Lilith, if you need anything throughout the night, you can go to us. I'm sure Alex wouldn't mind, either," she said. Her gaze and tone were light, but Lilith knew her words held some weight.

"Thanks," she responded, shooting Kara and Lena a slight, nervous smile. She walked off towards her bedroom. Behind and unbeknownst to her, Kara folded her arms and stacked them on Lena's shoulder, resting her chin on top. Both her mothers stared after her in concern as she disappeared.

When she entered her room, she didn't even have to think about using her speed to pack. In less than a minute she was in bed, her suitcase was packed, and she was left alone to fend off any potential nightmares.

Lilith knew that realistically, she was fine, but her other dream about killing Kara was _so real_. Her brain was unable to completely ditch its half-formed theory of simply not sleeping ever again to avoid seeing things like before, or even worse things.

So she laid awake for a couple hours. She heard Alex step in, where Kara greeted her cheerfully. She heard Lena, Kara, and Alex eventually retire to bed themselves. The fact that she had been awake for so long wasn't strange to her; she usually took a long time to fall asleep. What was strange was that she was incredibly tired, but her fearful, crazed brain refused to let her sleep.

Lilith sighed. She looked across at her clock yo check the time. It was 1 a.m. That wasn't terrible, but she was no closer to sleep now that she had been when she first collapsed. Lilith knew she needed to get a decent amount of sleep before traveling to Earth 1, but her rational and irrational brain weren't clicking together to let her sleep.

 _Time for a different approach,_ she decided. When she had the nightmare, her conscious brain had been fine. The only reason her unconscious brain had relaxed enough to release its grip on her and let her sleep was that Lena and Kara had been with her, refusing to let her fears claim her. So what should she do? She weighed her options. If she went to Alex, she had no idea what would happen, so that was out. It was between Lena and Kara.

Lilith realized that if she went to Kara, Lena would have no idea, but if she went to Lena, then Kara would be able to see and hear if she wanted to check on Lilith herself.

With her decision made, Lilith slipped out of bed. She walked silently across her room and quietly slid her door open. She paused for a moment in the hallway and waved in the direction of Kara's room to give Kara a moment to recognize her through the walls, and then she opened Lena's door.

From her room, Kara certainly heard and saw Lilith sneaking through the penthouse. When she saw her pause and wave, she smiled, knowing it was presumably for her benefit. She opted not to worry about the reason why Lilith was going to Lena. It would be good for them to have some one-on-one bonding.

Lena's green eyes opened. She hadn't been asleep for long; she had dozed off before the click of her dook opening woke her. For a brief moment, she panicked, forgetting she no longer lived alone, although she would never mention it to anyone. She sat up in her bed to see Lilith waiting by her door.

"You alright?" Lena whispered. She was curious for the sudden visit, but she had a hunch of why her daughter was in her suite.

Lilith ducked her head. "I - I couldn't sleep," she whispered. Lena had to strain to hear her. "I was wondering if I could maybe try to sleep in here?" she raised her tone with hope.

Lena held back a sigh of relief. It was good to know that Lilith could ask for help if she needed it. "Yeah, sure," she whispered back graciously. She held her blankets up until Lilith clambered in beside her.

They both settled in, and finally Lilith was able to fall to the sweet release of sleep. Together, Lilith curled up and her fist clenching Lena's shirt and Lena holding her daughter close, the Luthors slept.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Hello, all, and welcome back. I hope you had a heckin' awesome day and that this makes it better. As of writing this, I haven't gotten any questions about which timeline poiny I'm at. Basically, I sort of created my own because I didn't think I'd get this far. Please just sort ot roll with the characters and where they are, and assume that the timeline is completely different from CW's. That said, please enjoy this latest chapter!

Chapter 17

Alex woke with a start, having forgotten where she was. She glanced around until she remembered. She was in Lena's very impressive penthouse, and she, Lena, and her sister and niece were traveling to Earth 1 today.

Hooray.

She turned to her sleek, cream-colored beside table and groaned internally at the time. It was 6:00. She had about an hour and a half before she had to leave; she had more time if she was unable to convince Kara that, just for once, flying would be worse than driving.

She didn't want to leave the comfort of her bed until she heard a slight rustling noise echoing through the hallway. Alex figured that anyone, with or without superhearing, would have heard it. Not that it was loud, though. It just wasn't an obvious attempt to be quiet, which Alex respected.

She ran a list of people that the shuffling could be caused by. _It's probably not Lena,_ she reasoned. _She's got more grace than Kara and probably Lilith combined._ The slight noise, now long gone, hadn't sounded loud enough to be a fully-grown human, either, so that meant it was pribably Lilith. Alex jumped at the oppourtunity to be able to talk to her niece one-on-one and rolled smoothly out of her sheets. She grabbed her phone from the table, unplugging it from its charger, and yawned as she checked that there were no emergencies for her to fix.

There was nothing that couldn't wait until they got back from their "vacation," so Alex quietly walked across her hardwood floor and opened her door. She couldn't hear anything from Kara's room (she was probably practicing some kryptonian meditation to calm her nerves), nor from Lena's, so she headed for the kitchen nook.

As Alex lightly padded into the large room and turned to the polished cabinets and countertops, she saw Lilith hovering in midair, legs crossed and eyes closed. She was clearly deep in thought about something. Alex smiled indiscernibly as she remembered that floating was a method thirteen-year-old Kara had used when she was stressed and thinking too hard.

Lilith was, indeed, thinking hard. She had gotten up at around the same time as her aunt - she could tell by her breathing patterns. Lilith was awake for awhile before one of the adults had woken up, and she hoped that she would be able to talk to someone over breakfast. Once Alex was awake, she had eased herself out from Lena's protective embrace and slipped from her room. Lilith had made an intentional dragging motion with her feet in front of Alex's room in an attempt to get her aunt out of bed.

Now she could hear her, watching her float in a tense pose. Lilith calmly unfolded her legs and gracefully touched down until she was standing.

"Good morning," she offered. Alex stepped forward and gave her a brief hug. Usually the agent wasn't much for the touchy-feely aspecy of things, including hugs, but something about being an aunt just made her do crazy things for her niece. Crazy things such as, you know, travek to a parallel Earth.

Alex released Lilith and turned towards the stovetop. "Good morning," she replied as she flicked a burner on. As Lilith took a seat at the fairly large island, Alex rummaged around Lena's drawers, looking for a frying pan.

"With CEOs, nothing is ever simple," Alex mumbled as she wandered around in her search. None of the four cabinets she had looked through were yielding results yet.

Lilith cocked an eyebrow. She squinted and used her x-ray vision. Alex saw what she was doing and biy her lip as she realized an easier solution had been sitting in front of her.

Lilith's face cleared as she saw the right cupboard. "Third cabinet from the dishwasher," she said confidently. Alex reached the drawer and looked at her niece to confirm. "That's the one," Lilith answered in response to her unasked question.

Alex opened the cabinet and held up a black frying pan in victory. "Aha! There it is," she celebrated. With her search over, she placed the pan on the burner and turned to Lilith.

"I'm going to make some eggs. How many do you want?" she asked. "Keep in mind, Kara can't make anything besides pancakes, unless she's baking, and Lena is an unknown quantity..." she mentioned with a mock-serious expression.

Lilith chuckled at her aunt's expression. "Can I have four?" she asked hopefully. Doing nothing apparently required more food when your biology was half-kryptonian.

Alex nodded as she spun around the kitchen. "Absolutely... wait, where's the fridge? I swear, if Luthor doesn't have any eggs..." she growled.

Lena padded into the kitchen, stifling a yawn. Kara bounced in right behind her, the sun obviously having given her plenty of energy. "The fridge is the thing thaf looks like a wall that is not, indeed, a wall," she explained dryly. Alex located the hidden appliance and opened the door, marveling at the design.

Kara made her way around the island and hugged Lilith. "Hey, what's up?" she greeted her daughter.

"The opposite of down," Lilith replied nonchalantly. Lena snorted and Kara groaned as she got it.

"I'll take that as a 'good morning, Kara,'" the blonde decided. "And I'll assume those are Luthor sayings."

Lena raised her hands. "In my defense, those are 100% your genes," she argued.

Alex turned away from the stove, where the eggs were almost finished cooking - all 12 of them, since Kara liked eggs too. "Lena's right, I'm afraid," she agreed. Kara's mouth fell open in mock-horror.

"My own sister dares to lie. Fine. Whatever," she said.

Lilith jumped headling into the banter. "I feel the need to say that I also agree," she mentioned.

Kara collapsed into the stool next to her, and Lena followed suit as Alex began piling eggs onto a large plate she had somehow found without assistance. "Okay, maybe they are Danvers genes. But that means you have them too, Alex," she accused her sister.

Alex brought the steaming food over to the island and placed forks and knives in front of the three family members. "I never said that I didn't have them," she countered.

Kara raised her hands in defeat. "Okay, but can you pass me a plate? I'll jump on the eggs-for-breakfast bandwagon," she said hungrily.

Lena rolled her eyes as she started to eat. "Kara, you've always enjoyed eggs," she pointed out. After she took a bite, she got up and grabbed a carton of orange juice out of the fridge. "Have at it. Cups are in the cupboard right next to the fridge," she instructed. She and Alex sat down as Kara super-speeded the cups out and poured juice for everyone.

"How do we het to Earth 1?" Lilith changed the subject. She drained her orange juice and finished the last of her eggs. As she stood up to ppace her dishes in the dishwaser, Kara answered.

"Barry's tech guy, Cisco, made us a teleporter. It'll be pretty easy; between the two of us, we can easily work up enough speed," she attempted to clarify, but it only confused Lilith more.

Lilith paused, almost to the hallway, and held uo a hand, "Sorry, what?" she asked.

Kara widened her eyes in realization and nodded. "Ooh, yeah, that's my bad. I forgot to explain exatly who we're meeting," she apologized as she hastily placed her dishes down in the dishwasher and walked over to Lilith. "So, basically, I have a friend on Earth 1. His name is Barry Allen, and he has superspeed. He's known as The Flash on his Earth because he runs around and saves people. He has a team, much like us, including their "tech-saavy" and their "doctor." Their tech guy is named Cisco, and he can Vibe," Kara started to explain. She talked quickly but precisely, and Lilith was able to keep up. Lena and Alex half-listened.

"Why is Vibe a verb?" Lilith asked in confusion.

Kara shrugged. "I don't really know how it works, but he can feel people's emotions, see the future in visions, and send waves of - _stuff -_ at people," Kara said. "He's a much-lesser known hero than the Flash. His name is, coincidentally, Vibe," she finished telling Lilith about Cisco.

"So who's his doctor?" Lilith asked. It was a bit clearer to her now.

"Caitlin Snow. She has ice powers; think Elsa in _Frozen._ She specializes in biology, so that's why we're taking you," Kara summarized. Lilith nodded.

"Sounds ... plausible?" she guessed. "I thought you said something about a Felicity. Who's that?" she asked.

Kara grinned. "Felicity is a hacker, arguably the best on her Earth. She works with Oliver Queen, the mayor of Star City, which is close to where. Barry and friends live in Central City. Oliver is the Green Arrow at night. He doesn't have piwers, but he goes around shooting people at night. He's.scary and kind of mean," Kara took a breath. "Hopefully, Felicity can figure out Lillian's coding or whatever," she finished. "And, essentially, that's Earth 1 101. Any other questions?" she asked.

Lilith was a little taken aback. "Uh, I mean, I suppose not." For some reason, she hadn't thought of other Earths as having heroes. "Wait, no, I have one," she interjected quickly.

Kara had just been about to walk into her suite, but at that she faced Lilith. Alex and Lena had heard everything before, but they hovered around their doors just in case. "Yes?" Kara responded.

Lilith gestured vaguely in midair, trying to figure out how to phrase her question. "Do they have a Supergirl? Are there ... 'us's on other Earths?" she asked. Her face was one of wonder and confusion.

Kara snapped her fingers and rubbed her head. "Oh, my gosh, I totally should have thought to tell you. On each Earth, there's a doppelganger of everyone. So, for instance, we ran into a Nazi version of me -" Kara started, but Lilith interrupted.

"I'm sorry, a what now?" Lilith asked.

Kara waved it aside. "It doesn't matter. Point is, everyone has a match, but your match isn't you. I actually don't know if you'll have a match because of Lillian, but maybe. Overall, it's a bad idea to get caught up in your counterpart's life," she said.

Lena glanced down at her watch from her doorway. "Ooh, we don't have anymore time for explanations; we have to leave in half and hour," she announced.

Kara grinned at Lilith, who found herself instinctively grinning back. "It'll be great. Let's start getting ready, though, because Alex will kill us if we're late," she joked.

Alex, who had almost entered her room, turned. and shot her sister a hard stare. "You know, I would be offended, but it's true. Get going!" she ordered.

X

"Ready?" asked Kara. Lilith looked wary and unconfident in what they needed to do.

"Sure," Lilith replied tightly. She was busy trying to keep her mind under control.

After Alex spurred Lena, Kara, and Lilith into action, they had flown over to the DEO. Lena had closed her eyes tightly and clung to Kara the entire flight, but Alex complained the entire time, enough so that Lilith had almost comtemplated "accidentally" dropping her. Almost.

The group said their goodbyes to Hank after their briefing. Kara, Alex, and Lena mostly payed attention (at least, it looked like they were paying attention) but Lilith had all of a sudden realized how nervous she was to travel to a whole different Earth, so she intently took in the plastic table and the coffee mugs. Lena had a liking to green mugs, and Alex seemed fond of black. Kara relied on sunlight for non-caffeine driven energy.

Now they were standing outside of city limits. Lena and Alex were patiently and inconspicuously waiting for Kara to help Lilith build up her nerve.

"Remind me again of the plan?" asked Lilith. Her hands were clenched and her eyes were practically burning a hole through the ground.

Kara laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The action prompted Lilith to look up into Kara's eyes. Kara winced internally as she realized how nervous Lilith really was. "Hey," she said softly. "Do you trust me?" Kara asked.

Lilith took a deep breath and shivered slightly. "Yes."

"Good. It'll be okay; I promise," her mother replied. "Put on your pack," she commanded. Kara had the experience to know how to help her daughter in this situation. Lilith complied, and Kara shot her a grin in response. "Good. Remember, I start running first because I'm carrying Lena and Alex," she started. Kara paused to allow Lilith to nod in ackknowledgement. "You're going to wait for as long as it takes you to put on this," Kara reminded, and she held up a circular metal device. "This will help to open the portal to Earth 1. When you have it on, start running. You'll be able to drift off of my speed, so you'll overtake me quickly. When that happens, the portal should open. It's all dependent on speed," Kara explained. She grasped Lilith's hand and placed the device into her hand, then wrapped her hands into a fist around Lilith's.

"What if I can't get fast enough?" Lilith asked. The thought had just occured to her with Kara's words. If the whole event was relying on Lilith's speed, then there was so much that could go wrong.

Kara answered quickly. "You can. I know you can," she stared with bright blue eyes into ines that matched. "When the portal opens, which it will, jump through. The parameters are all set to take us to Earth 1, Star Labs. I'm going to follow you through with Lena and Alex and our bags. If it takes awhile for us to get through, don't panic. If there's anyone there while you wait, show the the El symbol, but that shouldn't happen," Kara exhaled a long whoosh of breath. "Okay?"

Lilith closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes," she whispered. Kara clapped her shoulder, right where the white El insignia was placed.

Kara walked over to Lena and Alex. She sent Lilith a calming glance as her sister and daughter's mother held tightly to her. When Lilith nodded back, she sent an excited grin at her and began to run.

Lilith smiled slightly as she heard Alex laughing with the joy of a speed demon, clinging to Kara as she ran across the dusty horizon. With shaky fingers, Lilith clicked the metal circle onto her chest. She closed her eyes once more, and when she opened then this time, she sprinted, puchung her speed to its limites. Within seconds, she had overtaken Kara.

As she kept running, after no more than five seconds had passed, Lilith saw what appeared to be a blue cloud opening in the distance that she was rapidly getting closer. Lilith steeled herself.

And jumped through.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Hello, all. Welcome to this chapter. I hope your day was incredible because you probably deserve it and that this story makes it even better. I don't really think I have anything to say besides thanks for the reviews, so please enjoy reading this chapter!

Chapter 18

Lilith felt her stomach travel in what felt like a million different directions. She vaguely felt her boots touch a smooth, solid surface after hurtling through midair, and she opened her tightly-shut eyes.

The first thing she saw was a clearly shocked, fearful woman. She had light brown hair and chocolate eyes. Lilith assumed that she was a scientist judging from her lab coat, perhaps the Caitlin that Kara had spoke of. Maybe-Caitlin, as Lilith had dubbed her, was standing over a white semi-circle desk.

The scond thing she noticed was that Maybe-Caitlin was standing eerily still. Her mouth stayed open in her horrified expression. She wasn't even blinking, amd Lilith couldn't hear her inhaling or exhaling.

"What the..." Lilith muttered under her breath. _Is this some weird Earth 1 thing when they completely freeze when they panic?_ She opted to walk closer to Maybe-Caitlin to see if she was okay. As soon as she took a step, however, she saw a red blur out of the corner of her eye, too close for comfort, and the she felt something ram into her. It didn't hurt her, of course, but the blur was clearly affected. Whatever it was flew backwards. Lilith winced. _That had to hurt. I'm assuming running into a half-kryptonian isn't the best thing for your health._

Just as Lilith started to contemplate if this was too many oddities and maybe she should jump back in the still-open portal, Kara jumped through with Lena and Alex. They seemed to be going in slow-motion. _Is this some gravity thing? Is the gravity on Earth 1 not normal?_ Lilith wondered. Her eyes narrowed with sudden suspicion. _Or,_ she thought, _maybe our Earth's gravity isn't normal._

Kara, Alex, and Lena finally hit the floor. Once there, they stayed there for too long. _This can't be gravity,_ thought Lilith, _this is speed._

"What exactly is going on?" Lilith asked aloud. The red blur stood up from the floor, and Lilith saw it was a man wearing a pretty cool - _snazzy,_ as Kara would say - red suit. Lilith peered closer at the suit's center when she realized it had a lightning symbol.

Her examination was interrupted when the man began to speak. "I could ask you the same thing," he began, and he began to run at her once more,

but he had no chance to because Kara was all of a sudden attacking - wait, no, she was - _hugging?_ him.

"Barry!" she exclaimed. "Hi!" she released him from the hug but kept the slightly manic happy expression in her eyes.

"Kara? Hi! What? Who is this? Why are you here?" Barry asked. "Not that I'm complaining, but..." he let the words trail off as he waved at Lilith.

Lilith waved back at him cheerily.

Kara shook her head. "Okay, so, this-" she wrapped her arms around Lilith's shoulders - "is my daughter, long-story short. I'll explain better later. For now, though, can you explain to me why we're speeding?"

Lilith's brow crinkled. "Why we're what?" she asked. She had no idea what Kara was speaking about. Kara merely shrugged and turned to Barry for an explanation.

He had a shocked, slightly horrified expression. "This is your _daughter?"_ he asked. Barry peeled off the tight cowl that covered his nose and eyes. He had light brown hair and pale skin.

Kara shook her head. "Focus, Barry. We can explain as soon as we're out of speed. Please?" she requested. Lilith noticed that Kara was bouncing on her toes, her red boots reflecting light. Kara herself felt incredibly eager to introduce her daughter to her friends. It must have been parental pride.

Barry hesitated for a moment, then he nodded. His spiky hair bobbed with him. "I - I guess," he allowed. "We have some explaining to do to, mostly about why I attacked you," he said turning to Lilith with a guilty expression. "Which, by the way, I'm so sorry. I don't usually do that," he apologized, and her stepped forward with outstreched, placating hands.

Lilith nodded. "No harm done. I'm Lilith," she introduced herself. "Now, what "speed" are you talking about?" she asked both Barry and Kara.

Kara jumped back in. "All three of us are superspeeding in place right now," she explained. She said it as easily and as casually as if she were taking note of the weather. Lilith was no clearer on what they were talking about. She felt her blue eyes narrow in a slightly skeptical, confused look.

Barry saw and tried to explain better. His hands gestured aimlessly in the air as he spoke. "Basically, our cells are going as fast as they can, so we're living in superspeed, essentially. That's why everyone else is, well..." he let his sentence trail off. Lilith felt herself involuntarily look around at her surroundings.

Lena was now about halfway between picking herself up off of the floor. Alex was frozen in a defensive crouch. Maybe-Caitlin had her hands mostly up to her mouth. For the first time, Lilith noticed a man next to Maybe-Caitlin. He had short dark hair and tan skin. _Huh,_ thought Lilith, _It's as thought he just appeared out of nowhere._

Barry continued. "To them, it's only been a few seconds and we just look like indistinct blurs." He paused for a moment to let it sink in. Lilith tilted her head back in realization. "It shouldn't feel natural to us, but it should feel pretty easy. Sort of like if you constantly thought about how you breathe and you made sure to follow a pattern with every breath. All we have to do it stop thinking about it," he explained.

Conplete understanding dawned on Lilith. "Ohhhh, okay. So how do we stop thinking about something we're not consciously thinking about thinking about?" she asked. Kara opened her mouth, furrowed her brow, then closed her mouth.

Barry stopped moving - he had been walking around the room picking up papers the portal had knocked off of desks, but clearly, Lilith's question threw him for a loop. "I'm not really sure how you feel speed yet," he said. "Kara and I both have enough experience to just sort of shake out of it. What do you think?" he addressed Kara.

Kara shook her head. "Lilith, does it feel like it's normal speed, or can you tell how fast you're going?" she thought to ask. She stepped forward, closer to her daughter with concern etched on her face.

Lilith shrugged. "I feel like I'm completely normal and everything else is slow," she admitted. Kara started to pace around, and Barry all of a sudden popped up.

"Ooh! I know," he exclaimed. "It was generating enough speed to go through the portal that caused it. So right now feels normal for you, but at soon as we get you back on track, you'll stay at normal speed. Do you want to try a sedative? It worked on Wally. Or we could just try thinking it out, but that would take awhile," he offered. He walked around Maybe-Caitlin's desk.

Kara stopped pacing and looked to Lilith. She wanted to help her as soon as possible, obviously, but she also wanted Lilith to be able to do it herself. She tried not to seem too disappointed as Lilith spoke quietly.

"Sedative, please," she requested. Kara nodded and walked over to Lilith. Barry walked (superspeed walked?) around the room and up a slight step to a lab area for what Lilith assumed would be a sedative, and Kara wrapped her arms around Lilith.

Lilith held on to the strong arms in blue around her tightly and stared at Maybe-Caitlin. She had barely moved.

"We'll sort it out," whispered Kara. "Don't worry." Lilith nodded numbly. The man next to Maybe-Caitlin was gradually opening his mouth in an un-sounded shriek.

Lilith crinkled her brow and stepped away from Kara. "What's that one doing?" she asked.

Kara laughed when she saw that Lilith was pointing at the man. "That's Cisco. He just ... sort of shrieks like that whenever he freaks out," she explained.

Lilith nodded, a little bemused. "Oh. Alright. I'n assuming that's Caitlin?" she guessed as she glanced pointedly at Maybe-Caitlin.

Kara followed her gaze. "Yeah, that's Caitlin Snow. She's the doctor, remember?" she asked.

Lilith replied, "Yeah, the Elsa one?"

Kara snorted. "I regret using that as an analogy," she said simply.

Their quick conversation was interrupted by Barry walking in through the doorway he had disappeared through previously. He was empty handed. "In retrospect, I realized we had no way to give it to you, since I assume your skin is like Kara's? I mean, it sure felt like it," he complained ruefully, rubbing his shoulder.

Lilith's shoulder's dropped a little bit. "So we have to talk through it?" she asked dejectedly.

Barry sensed her disappointment. "Yeah, sorry. It shouldn't take that long," he promised. "We'll get through it before Cisco finished screaming," he joked.

Lilith smiled at that. "Can't wait to hear it," she grimaced.

Barry waved it aside. "Okay, so, for this, it's probably easiest if you're sitting, or floating would work too, I guess. Just any position you feel the most comfortable in," he said. He leaned against a metal frame and pulled his red leather gloves off.

Lilith bit her lip. "Okay," she responded slowly. She opted to tuck her legs up underneath her and float cross-legged as she usually did. Kara had to hold back a grin as she remembered how she used to sit like that when she was a teenager struggling with new powers and parents. Come to think of it, Kara's and Lilith's situations weren't really that far off in the grand scheme of things.

"Do you want to take it from here, Kara?" Barry offered. He didn't know Lilith, nor did he know how close Kara was to her, but if his guess was right, Kara was practically already best friends with her daughter. To his surprise, Kara shook her head.

"You've got more experience with living in speed," she declined. "You're probably better to talk Lilith through it."

Barry nodded. "Alright," he addressed Kara, then Lilith. "Close your eyes," he instructed. It'll help you focus."

Lilith huffed a little bit, but she complied. It wasn't as though she had much choice, and she found herself instinctively liking Barry. He had a good vibe about him, and besides, Kara obviously trusted him. Lilith could handle it. "It" being the stress of possibly never living with anyone else but Kara and Barry unless an almost total stanger talked her through going at a normal speed in life. No big deal.

"Think about speed," Barry ordered calmly. He sounded like he had explained this process before. "Your cells are speeding, vibrating, in place. "

Lilith nodded. She couldn't feel her body moving faster than normal, but hearing Barry remind her of the fact was helpful.

"Breathe, and try to vibrate even faster," Barry commanded. Kara walked silently closer to him and hovered behind his shoulders. She had a familiar wrinkle in her brow and hands on her hips as she watched to see how Lilith would react to orders.

"Faster!" yelled Barry. He could see that Lili was trying, and failing, to go faster, and he was fairly confident that providing yelled encouragement would cajole her mind into speeding even more.

Lilith tilted her head as she forced her body into over-over drive. Unbeknownst to her, she had started vibrating, even in speed and appearing to Kara and Barry, two other speedsters.

Kara leaned forward to whisper in Barry's ear. "Is it possible for her to be going that fast?" she asked with a shade of concern.

Barry shook his head. "It shouldn't be," he breathed. "Alright, Lilith, on the count of three, stop moving completely. 3 ... 2 ...1!" he exclaimed.

Lilith felt a lurch as she followed Barry's instructions. Had it worked? What happened? She decided to leave her eyes closed incase it hadn't worked. She couldn't hear anything, which was probably a bad sign.

"Open your eyes."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Hello! Welcome. I'm glad you're here. I hope your day was even better than you and that this makes you smile. Thanks for all the favorites and followings; at the beginning, I didn't think I would get even this far. Life is kind of stressful right now, but I'm doing my best to update as much as possible with chapters that are written to the best of my ability. That said, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of Out Of Place!

Chapter 19

Lilith winced as Cisco's shriek split the air.

All of the previously-frozen people, quite literally in Caitlin's case, came to life. Lena stood gracefully and rolled her shoulders; Alex stood from her defensive half-crouch, one of Caitlin's hands was over her mouth, the other outstreched in an attacking manner; Cisco also had his hands outstretched.

Cisco looked around the room with wild eyes. "Hey, Kara!" he exclaimed. His gaze fell on Lilith and he shrieked again. "It's you!" he panicked.

Barry stepped between Lilith and Kara and the desk. "Team Flash," he started, "meet Kara's daughter, Lilith."

Caitlin's hands enclosed themselves into fists. One fell to her side, and the other one went to her mouth as she considered Barry's words and Lilith's apoearance.

Cisco looked confused. "Oh," he said. "Welp, that's rather anti-climatic. And strange. I guess I vibed incorrectly, but that's... rare," he spoke to himself more than others. "Do you mind explaining, Kara," he said nonchalantly, "why you have a fricking teenage daughter you never told us about before!?" he yelled suddenly.

Caitlin turned to him with a slight gaze of disdain. "Calm down," she regarded him.

Kara stepped in. "I will explain everything, I promise. Before I do, though, let me introduce you to Lilith and Lena," she gestured grandly at them respectively.

Cisco nodded and waved awkwardly. Caitling smiled at Lena and Lilith, and stepped forward. She gave Kara a hug, and shook Lena's hand.

"Caitlin Snow. Any friend of Kara's is a friend of mine, so nice to meet you," she introduced herself.

Lena inclined her head. "Lena Luthor," she said cordially.

Caitlin then walked over to Lililith. "Nice to meet you," she said with a smile. Lilith grinned back happily. Caitlin couldn't help but notice how much like Kara she was in her mannerisms and just within a few moments of meeting her. Unknown to Lilith, she also put a little bit of frostiness in her grip as she shook Lilith's hand. Not enough to hurt a human, just enough to make one wince. Caitling noted calmly that Lilith didn't even blink.

Cisco waved his hand impatiently. "Yeah, yeah, okay, nice to meet you, you seem great, _love_ the suit," (he pointed at Lilith and nodded in appreciation )"but I'm curious. Explain, _please,"_ he begged impatiently.

Kara laughed. "Relax, Cisco," she said, turning to Barry. "Where's the rest of the team? If they don't mind listening, it'll be easier to explain only once," she asked apologetically.

Barry stepped forward. "Yeah, no, not a problem. I'll just go..." his sentence trailed off as he suddenly sprinted away. Moments later, her returned with a disheveled-looking woman and two men.

A gust of wind blew through the room after him, and Cisco threw up his hands in annoyance at his papers being scattered all over.

Barry skidded to a halt. "Meet Iris West-Allen, my wife, her father Joe, and Harry Wells," he introduced them in a quick succession as he caught his breath.

Lena and Alex had cased all of the room's inhabitants in a matter of seconds. Lena, not knowing anyone on Earth 1 besides Kara's stories, had dismissed them all as relatively harmless to herself and Lilith. Caitlin seemed nice, Barry was unassuming, Iris looked kind with hidden steel, Harry had the dark look of a genius torn from his work all too suddenly, Joe seemed amused and wary, and Cisco was very obviously unable to do any damage. Alex knew all of them, but her mind naturally followed everyone's actions.

"Kara!" Iris exclaimed. She stepped forward and embraced Kara in a tight hug, which was gratefully accepted.

"Iris, hi! Nice to see you again!" Kara returned the sentiment. "This is Lilith and this is Lena," she once again introduced her family to the newcomers. "And you already know Alex," she added as an afterthought.

Alex was slightly offended, but she let it slide.

"So, not that we're not really glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" asked Iris, hesitantly. In the background, Cisco threw up his hands in exasperation. Lena stepped forward, between Kara and Lilith. Barry and his friends were all behind the big desk Lilith had noticed earlier.

"Of course," Kara waved her gands aimlessly in the air. "This is a long story, though, so hold on," she warned. All of those listening nodded.

"Okay, so... On our Earth, we have an evil genius named Lex Luthor. He tried to kill my cousin multiple times and went insane," Kara began.

Caitlin's eyebrow rose ever so slightly. She knew that Lilith had to have powers, and she was fully capable of guessing many things, but this wad an interesting beginning.

Kara continued. "He hates aliens and is basically public enemy number 1. His mother, Lillian Luthor, blames my cousin for his lack of mental stability and the fact that he's in jail."

"Wait, wait, wait, the evil dude had an evil mother? Is his whole family whack?" Cisco asked jokingly, grinning.

Lena cleared her throat and glared. "I'm his sister," she said coldly.

Lilith entered the explanation. "He's my uncle," she said apologetically.

"Cisco!" Caitlin and Iris hissed in unison.

Harry merely rolled his eyes. "Nice going, Ramon."

Cisco brought up his hands. "Oh, my G- I'm so sorry. Never mind," he apologized.

Kara, like Lena, cleared her throat. "Yeah, so anyway, Lillian is in charge of CADMUS, an anti-alien organization that's tried to kill me and other aliens many times. Good so far?" she asked for the benefit of her audience.

Barry nodded, answering for all of them.

When she had a response, Kara forged ahead. "Lillian's latest plot was to clone me. She needed human DNA, though, so, like the absolute psycopath she is, she used Lena's, her adopted daughter. Lillian genetically engineered her to look like Lena and act like me. So, Lilith's our daughter. She's on her way to become Star, National City's other amazing hero," Kara complimented her duaghter.

Lilith was still mildly uncomfortable with the whole 'being a clone for evil purposes' thing, and Lena sensed it. Her hand rubbed Lilith's back in slow, reassuring circles.

The crew from Earth 1 was still processing. They were mostly blown away from Kara's fairly casual explanation.

Barry was the first to speak. "So... Are your powers the same as Kara's, but weaker, since you're part human?" he guessed as he directly addressed Lilith.

Alex snorted from the side of the room. Everyone looked over at her in confusion. "What?" she asked self-consciously.

Kara laid a hand on Lilithcs shoulder.

"The only thing we know about her powers is that they're already as strong as mine, and they at least have the capability of being four times as powerful. That's why we're here," Kara answered.

Team Flash exchanged shocked glances. Kara was the most powerful person they knew, and the idea of someone unknown being more than four times as strong was daunting.

"So, think you can help us?" she asked hopefully.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Hello, and welcome back! I hope you had a day as great as you. First of all, I'd like to apologize for making all of you wait so long for this chapter. I'm doing my best to give y'all quality, not quantity. Wow, I can't believe we're already at 20 chapters... as it is, my outline keeps changing and planning even more than I had at the beginning! I hope all of you are enjoying this far, and I appreciate the kind reviews. Please leave one! Also, I have to admit that I'm only partially through catching up on Arrow on Netflix, so all of the information I have on the characters is from season 6. That said, please enjoy the latest chapter of Out Of Place!

Chapter 20

Felicity Smoak jumped as Oliver Queen's head popped up beside her, appearing from seemingly nowhere to her, who had been staring intently and slavishly at a computer monitor.

"Geez! What are you trying to do? Kill me?" she exclaimed. She ran her hands through her hair - they were shaking slightly, but she couldn't tell if it was from surprise or exhaustion.

Oliver blinked and ducked his head. "Felicity, I've been calling your name for the last two minutes," he replied. His blue eyes met hers as she refocused out of her shock.

"Hey, no, answer the question! Also, really? Sorry; I've been really involved in this code as of late..." Felicity trailed off as she gestured aimlessly and blinked as she noticed the time. "Yeah, okay, I got distracted," she admitted.

Oliver smiled slightly. "No, I'm not trying to kill you. and yes, you've been staring at your monitor for the past four hours without saying anything," he informed her.

Felicity groaned. "I missed lunch. Is that what this is about? Believe me, I'd love to grab lunch -" she cut herself off when she noticed Oliver shaking his head.

"No, it's about Barry. And Kara. Barry called me a few minutes ago and said Kara had requested help for - this is weird, but - her daughter?" Oliver lilted the end of his sentence upward into a question. "Although, I think he was running when he called. He probably said something else," Oliver admitted.

Felicity nodded and furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah, no, a daughter is something that most people bring up when you first meet them. There's no way - unless, I don't know, weird alien thing..." she started muttering under her breath.

Oliver cleared his throat. "Felicity?"

"Yeah!" she jolted back to the present and grinned innocently at him.

"He asked if we could meet at STAR Labs and work from there for a few days. Is that okay?" he asked patiently. "He sounded a little stressed."

Felicity smiled widely. "Yeah, that sounds great! What about William? How long? What do we need?" she questioned in rapid fire, her eyes expectant.

Oliver answered almost as quickly. "Barry said we could bring him, so I don't think it's anything too dangerous. I'm bringing the suit just in case; William said it's okay. Just bring everday clothing for a week, at most. I don't think this will take long, or be that stressful," he explained.

He only found out how truthful his statements were later.

TOC

Lilith sighed. She had been sitting on the slight step between labs for hours, her only respite being a twenty-minute lunch break with Kara and Lena. It was the afternoon, about six hours after they had arrived on Earth 1, and Lilith had had a grand old time doing absolutely nothing.

Team Flash had easily agreed to help (they didn't even need to take a formal vote), and the adults were all engrossed in their work. Kara, Barry, Harry, and Cisco were catching up and testing Kara's limits for comparison in the speed lab, and Lena, Alex, and Caitlin were studying Lilith's suit's data intently. (Lilith could have eavesdropped, but it felt wrong to when she was such a stranger.) Iris and Joe had gone to their jobs after quick goodbyes filled with the excited grins of long-lost friends. The Robin Hood guy and his crew were due soon.

Lilith stood and stretched. She was still in her suit, and it was comfortable enough for sitting around doing nothing, but she wanted to do _something._ She tilted her head and folded her hands in the air as she debated her options internally. She could ask if she could train with Kara and Barry, learn about the science side of things, or take a risk and wander around the large, mostly empty building. After all, the adults had told her to make herself at home.

 _Well, that's mostly just a social custom prople use when they want to be good hosts... You know what? No. Time to take back social customs. Revolution!_ thought Lilith. Normally, she wouldn't have used such logic to justify her plan, but solid logic isn't a trait found in most bored, anxious teens.

Lilith risked a glance at the lab where Alex, Lena, and Caitlin were. Caitlin saw her looking and waved cheerily. Lilith waved back and grinned. Caitlin nodded slightly, politely, then zoned back in. She looked like she hadn't even blinked in a few minutes. Alex and Lena weren't any better.

 _Easy escape_ _, then_ , Lilith thought decisively. She had left the main room a few times to bring Kara quick messages for Caitlin and Alex. (Lena was too engrossed in her work for such trivial things as messages; she barely looked up when Lilith entered the room. It didn't really bother Lilith, however, because she was used to it from Lillian.)

She paused for a moment to confirm that the walls were not lined in lead. If she managed to get lost, it would be better if she could at least hear and see everybody so she coukd find her way back. It was a wise precaution.

As she did so, her head tilted slightly. Lena glanced up for the first time in a long time and realized the tell-tale sign that Lilith was listening for something - it was the exact same way that Kara focused on individual sounds.

Lena debated internally if it was worth telling her to stay. After all, what harm could it cause? The only other place she could have been going was the speed lab, which was occupied by multiple adults who were all familiar with super powers. On the other hand, Lena still struggled with trusting new people, and the idea of so many people who knew about super powers near her young and vulnerable daughter wasn't one she was entirely comfortable with. The only person in her life she had trusted when they first met was Kara, but Kara was Kara. She just had that effect on people. Lena watched, caught up in her indecision, until Lilith decided for her and left the main room.

Lena was still caught up in her internal debate. She was a natural over-thinker. By the time she decided to take action, Lilith had been gone for about a minute.

"Hey, I'm going to take a break," she commented casually. Caitlin and Alex nodded vaguely and distractedly. Satisfied that they would be fine without her for a few minutes, Lena stood, rolled her shoulders, and walked out of the room with perfect posture, her heels clicking confidently.

Lilith silently padded down the hallway the was right outside of the main lab. She felt a little creepy, given how quiet she was, but Lena had built her shoes to make little noise, so it couldn't be helped.

She hesitated at a crossroads but made her mind up to take a left. It was a subconscious choice that Lillian had drilled into her.

"Always be unexpected. People are predictable. They'll choose right over left an unprecedented amount of the time, for example, when there is no clear reason. You are better than that, or at least I hope you would be," she had said. At the time, Lilith had no idea of the hidden meaning of her words; she thought it was one of those strange motivational sayings parents inexplicably had thousands of.

As she continued down the halls, she was oblivious to where Lena was. Eventually, she arrived at an open room. It was empty save for a single elevator.

As Lilith glanced around the room, the elevatot doors slid open with a pleasant ding. She jumped slightly at the sudden sound - she hadn't been actively trying to listen for anything, so she hadn't heard the car move.

When the unknown people inside the elevator began to step out, Lilith finally head the click of Lena's heels behind her. She relaxed as she saw a familiar face, then tensed as she realized that she was probably in trouble for just wandering off.

Lena walked briskly forward to stand beside Lilith just as the last of the elevator's passengers exited the small car.

Lena panicked internally as she saw the three people. She couldn't have known that the three were, in fact, just Oliver, Felicity, and William. All she saw were three strangers, one of whom had a massive bow slung casually around his shoulder. She noted his broad shoulders, sandy brown hair, and overall intimidating figure. She briefly looked over Felicity, who was rifling through her purse for something, and William, who was staring, awestruck, at the famed lab.

She processed all of this within seconds, but the only thing that really registered was the powerful longbow. Fluidly, in one motion, she casually stepped forward, between Lilith and the bow.

"May I help you?" Lena inquired politely, tilting her head to the side. Felicity's head jerked up at her voice, the object of her search (her phone) found.

Lilith couldn't help but roll her eyes at Lena's obvious attempt to protect her from the flimsy bow the tall man handled with ease.

The corner's of Oliver's mouth quirked slightly upwards as he recognized Lena's actions for what they were. He also had no idea who the elegant woman and the girl she was hiding was, but they were obviously mother and daughter, even though the girl was mostly out of sight. The only physical differences were height, age, and eye color.

Felicity also took note of Lilith's eyes. They reminded her of someone's eyes, but she couldn't remember who...

Oliver placed a hand on William's shoulder casually and nodded at Lena.

 _Both of them will be fine,_ he tried to convey. Lena managed to read his hidden intent and relaxed slightly.

"We're looking for Barry Allen and Kara Danvers," Felicity offered, just as politely as Lena. She fiddled with her hands and smiled, awkwardly.

Lilith grinned and stepped forward, beside Lena. "Kara Danvers and Barry Allen, or Supergirl and he Flash?" she asked. She was able to tell by the way that Oliver carried himself that he had experience with the bow, and Felicity's purse appeared to carry technology that was too advanced for a simple civilian. At least, that's what her x-ray vision revealed.

"Lilith!" Lena admonished, turning to her daughter with wide eyes.

"It's okay, trust me," she told her mother innocently.

Oliver was taken aback by - what had the woman called her? Lilith? - Lilith's bold question, but it all began to click in his mind as he noticed the suit she was wearing.

"Felicity," he said softly, and she looked up at him with an expectant look, "the suit's emblem."

Felicity looked closer at the insignia and realized it was the same as her alien friend's. Lilith was somehow connected to Kara. She glanced once more at Lilith's eyes and realized the hope and joy they held matched Kara's eyes identically.

William shuffled his feet. Oliver's hand had been on his shoulder for a long time, and the adulta were all having relevations over the girl in the strange suit and Barry and Kara.

Oliver looked down at his slight movement. As he did so, an arrow in his case sifted slightly and fell out of the case.

Just before the arrow hit the floor, and red and yellow blur burst into the room, and Barry Allen stood before the group with his hood down and holding the arrow.

"You asked for us?" he grinned, glad to see his friends.

"Barry!" Felicity exclaimed, and she walked forward and gave him a hug, which he appreciated.

"Hey, Felicity, what's up?" he greeted her. They ended the hug and Felicity stepped back to allow him to say hello to Oliver and William.

"Barry Allen!" Oliver admonished. "You know these arrowa are too sharp for you!" he teased, and the two men shook hands and hugged as well.

William waved at Barry, who waved back shyly. "Hey, William," Barry said enthusiastically.

Lena and Lilith hung back as the old friends greeted each other, and Lena took the time to rebuke Lilith.

"This is a dangerous facility! You can't just run off without telling anyone, okay?" she asked passionately. "We would've been worried," she added.

Lilith nodded guiltily. "Sorry, I just got really bored," she explained herself.

Felicity spoke from across the room, loudly enough that everyone could hear her. "Where is Kara, by the way?"

Suddenly, a second blur flew into the room. Williamcs jaw dropped open as he realized the blur was a floating woman, this one blond and wearing a strange symbol.

The Girl of Steel had arrived.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Hello, all, and welcome to another chapter of Out Of Place! I hope you had the day you deserve and that this makes it better! I've been trying to upload this chapter for awhile, but it's hasn't been showing this chapter. If it keeps sending you updates about thus story, I'm sorry; I'm just trying ti let you read it! I'm excited for summer so that I can hopefully write more. School's made it hard to find a good time to sit and write and think, but once it's out of the way, I should be able to devote more time to this, which I'm glad for. That said, none of these characters except Lilith belong to me. I hope you enjoy the lastest installment of Out Of Place!

 **Chapter 21**

Oliver stood patiently by the elevator. He wasn't surprised at all by Kara's dramatic entrance, but he could feel William jerk in shock underneath his hand, prompting him to let go of his son's shoulder.

Kara touched down lightly only seconds after whooshing into the room. If it had been full of objects and not people, Oliver thought everything would've fallen.

She walked from where she had landed, next to the girl and woman with dark hair, and hugged Felicity.

"Oh, my gosh, you guys, it's been too long!" Kara exclaimed. She let go of Felicity and flashed a blinding smile as she moved to the next newcomer.

She gasped when she saw William. "Are you William?" she asked. When the awestruck boy nodded, she high-fived him as gently as she could. "Hi, I'm Supergirl. Well, also Kara Danvers. You know what, you can just call me Kara. Nice to meet you," she explained in one breath. "I'm friends with your father. Speaking of which, Oliver! Hey!"

Oliver smiled at Kara's familiarity with William and accepted the bone-crushing hug she gave him. He was never sure if her hugs were so tight because of her personality, powers, or a lingering bitterness she had towards his earlier hostility towards her. If it was the latter, he was glad it only manifested itself in tight hugs.

He really did regret his earlier, outward distrust of the alien when they first met. He was also thankful that she had forgiven him easily. Her current excitement proved that everything had been forgiven.

"Nice to see you again, Kara," he greeted her. She smiled at the trio, then turned and stepped back, just in front of the girl and woman he didn't know.

"Oliver, Felicity, and William, I'd like to introduce you to Lena Luthor and Lilith. Lena is a billionaire on our earth with a crazy-high IQ, and she's one of my best friends," Kara introduced the woman with a bright smile, and Lena blushed slightly at Kara's complimentary tone. "Lena, this is Oliver, Felicity, and William."

Oliver stepped forward to shake Lena's hand. "Hi, Oliver Queen. Nice to meet you," he said cordially, and he nodded at her. Lena dipped her head in return.

"Likewise, Mr. Queen," she responded in a similar fashion. Normally, Oliver would have told a fellow adult they could call him by his first name, but he could tell it was a very intentional choice by Lena. It was her way of letting him know she was still a little wary of him, but she was going to give him a chance.

Felicity jumped in. "Hiii, I'm Felicity Smoak. It's great to finally have another female billionaire around," she commented lightly. Felicity definitely wasn't trying to show off to Lena, she just ... didn't know what else to say. Besides, it could prove to be a good bonding point between them, reasoned Felicity. She was intrigued by Lena's quiet yet already apparent authority and elegance. As far as she could guess, Lena had been through a lot of stuff and had the hard exterior to prove it.

At least, Felicity hoped that that was what it was, and that Lena didn't just disapprove of them already.

"It's my pleasure, Felicity," Lena dipped her head again as she shook Felicity's hand. Felicity nodded and smiled, noting the way she used her first name and Oliver's last name.

Kara bouncee lightly on her toes in an excited, almost child-like manner. "And Lilith is my daughter," she said happily and proudly.

Oliver tried to hide his shock, but he couldn't help letting out a small, choking cough. Felicity merely smiled, unsure of what else to do. She was sure there was a reasonable explanation, but Kara having a daughter - a teenage daughter, specifically - was hard to comprehend. William merely smiled at Lilith, who grinned back. Both of them had been under the assumption they would be surrounded by adults the entire week, but seeing another kid, even as many years apart as they were, was refreshing.

Lilith walked forward a few paces and waved from beside Kara at Felicity and Oliver. She figured it was a little surreal for them to hear that she was Kara's daughter, so she forwent the more traditional handshake in favor of a happier, more casual greeting. Oliver nodded in response, and Felicity waved back, still a little dazed.

A little farther back, Lena coughed politely. Kara jumped. "Ah, Lilith is also Lena's daughter," she said, more hesitantly. She was trying to introduce Lilith to William, Oliver, and Felicity as slowly as possible, and them knowing that she was also Lena's daughter only made things more confusing.

Barry entered the conversation for the first time in a while. "Look, guys, believe me, I know it's confusing and hard to believe, but how 'bout we just go to the main room and let Kara explain?" he asked, glancing around at the room's occupants for confirmation.

Oliver was the only one who answered Barry. "That sounds good," he replied smoothly. He couldn't help letting his gaze drift over to Lilith. She was shuffling her feet, a trait that was Kara all over, but she still had an unnerving amount of Lena's features. She snapped her wide blue eyes up suddenly and made direct eye contact with Oliver. He smiled at her and directed his gaze elsewhere, but he felt a slight shiver rnn down his back, a slight discomfort that his brain made known.

Lilith felt a frown tug at her lips. Oliver's slight shiver did not go unnoticed by her, and as the group headed fown the hallway, she couldn't help but recall what Cisco said when he first saw her. "'It's you!'" What did that mean? And why was he so panicked to see her? Now that she thought about it, Caitlin had also seemed rather uncomfortable when she first saw Lilith...

She brushed it out of her mind. Adults always had something going on that they thought was important, even if it was inconsequential to kids. Surely that's just what it was. Lilith was so deep in thought that when Kara placed a motherly hand on her shoulder, she flinched ever so slightly. Even she hadn't noticed her movement.

Kara definitely had, though, and a ghost of confusion brushed itself across her features. She took a closer look at her daughter and noticed with concern that Lilith seemed a little out of it: distracted, a little panicked...

Kara almost drifted over to Lena to ask her about it and confirm Lilith's apparent uneasiness until she saw that Lilith had fixed a resolute smile on her face. Kara shrugged it off. Lilith probably just remembered something important, or was concentrating on hearing something in the distance, or something of the like.

The large group arrived in the market lab. Barry set himself up by his suit stand. He didn't want to impose on an explanation he wasn't really a part of. Felicity, with a slight grin, took Cisco's chair. She had looked around the room and hadn't seen him, and if he was in the speed lab or anywhere else, then she would relish the slight annoyance he would have at his chair being stolen.

Oliver and William stood behind Felicity until Oliver nodded at his son, and the boy knew he had permission to sit in the chair across from Felicity. He couldn't help spinning himself around just once; a grin split across his face. Oliver rolled his eyes fondly, and Felicity wore a grin that matched his.

Inside one of the labs, Caitlin came out of her science-induced haze and blinked in surprise at the amount of people in the room. When had Team Arrow gotten there? She stood up from her uncomfortable chair and lightly brushed a hand on Alex's shoulder. The agent started, but understanding dawned in her gaze as she saw the newcomers. She nodded at Caitlin and shook her head at her own unobservance.

"Thanks," Alex murmured lightly towards Caitlin, and she dipped her head tiredly in acknowledgement. The pair walked out of the lab and lightly stepped into the main room.

Felicity sat straighter in her chair as she noticed Caitlin. "Caitlin! Hey!" she exclaimed, her tone friendly. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise as she saw Alex right behind her. "...And Alex! What a surprise! Nice to see you both!" she greeted the tired agent with a grin.

Alex nodded politely and walked quickly across the room to briefly shake Oliver and Felicity's hands and to give a high-five to William before stepping back to stand with Lena and let Caitlin say hi. William, for his part, was intrigued by Alex. Her uniform seemed military- or government-issued, but he didn't recognize where from. Caitlin hugged Felicity, Oliver, and William, then opted to merely stand next to Felicity.

Kara took a breath and glanced at Lilith, eho was standing slightly behind herself, Lena, and Alex. "So... anyway..," she started awkwardly, then forged on. "As you know, Lilith's is Lena's and my daughter."

Lilith fidgeted slightly behind Kara. She had heard this explanation multiple times before, but that didn't make it any easier to hear.

Lena side-eyed her. She knew that having to hear about how a murderous psychopath created Lilith couldn't have been easy for her.

Kara continued. "Lena's adoptive mother, Lillian Luthor, is head of an organization we call Cadmus on our Earth. It's an extremist anti-alien group. Anyway, Lillian was trying to find a way to, ah, hurt Lena and I, specifically, so she used strands of our DNA to genetically engineer Lilith." The hero paused to give the trio in front of her to absorb the information.

Oliver managed to mask his expression, but he already had multiple questions. Felicity let her jaw drop, but she quickly snapped it shut and nodded sharply to encourage Kara to continue. William made a curious expression and looked at Lilith, then at Oliver, then back at Kara.

Lilith felt the gaze of what felt like an impossible number of people on her, and she decided to just sort or listen to what was going on in the background. She heard Cisco and Harry arguing about what Kara'e suit components could be made of. A little farther, she could hear birds chirping, and cars rolling down the road next to S.T.A.R. Labs. She decided to press her hearing just a little farther to distract herself even more. She closed her eyes and reached. Now she could hear rain.

Meanwhile, Kara kept explaining. "So, Lilith didn't always have powers, so we didn't know about her. Then Lillian intentionally exposed her to a harmful, alien substance, which helped to activate her powers, and the DEO became aware of another kryptonian's existence. We raided Lillian's house and found Lilith. Lillian told us the whole truth later that night..." Kara trailed off, briefly allowing herself to remember how she had found Lilith's body, cold to the touch and surrounded by kryptonite in Lillian's basement of evil. At first, she had merely been concerned about who she thought was a human. When they found out the truth later, Kara had to resist the fear she had inexplicably felt when she realized it was, indeed, her _daughter_ that had been seemingly so lifeless. It was terrifying even though it had been over by the time she knew.

Kara shook her head slightly and recollected her thoughts. "Then we realized who Lilith was, and that Lillian engineered her to have stronger powers then me. More on that soon. Anyway, Lena and I took her in, and now she's, like, a hero-in-training on our Earth," Kara glanced at Lena, who nodded encouragingly. This was a difficult story to tell, but Kara was doing a good job. Kara took a breath and turned back to her captive audience. "The reason we're here is because her powers aren't adding up with her our initial or secondary scans."

Felicity nodded thoughtfully. She had questions, of course, but at least now understood a little more.

"Did I miss anything?" Kara asked Lilith jokingly. When she didn't receive an immediate response, Kara turned around. She was just in time to see her daughter crumple to the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** Hello, and welcome back! I'm happy you're here! I hope you had a great day and that this makes it better. This chapter took me a lot longer to write than other chapters because I had a plan, then I modified that plan, then I deleted what I had so far... suffice to say, I worked hard and for a long time on this chapter. I also didn't feel too confident at first with the style of how I wrote this, so please leave a review and tell me what you thought! I look forward to hearing from you. Please enjoy the latest chapter of Out Of Place!

Chapter 22

Kara instinctively super-speeded over to Lilith and managed to catch her before she fell far. When she reached her, she was shocked from Lilith's sudden collapse and was unprepared for Lilith's weight. As she staggered, surprised, Lena rushed over and confirmed for herself: Lilith was indeed no longer conscious.

Caitlin and Alex immediately jumped into action. "Bring her to the med lab," Caitlin instructed tightly. Her words were short, tight, and almost lost to Kara until Alex placed her hands on Kara's arm.

"C'mon, Kara..." she muttered. Her eyes raked over Lilith's pale, almost grey face, closed eyes, and still body.

Kara jolted out of her panic-induced trance and nodded tightly. She gently lifted Lilith and carried her over to the bed waiting in the lab. Caitlin had managed to enter the lab without anyone noticing and was already grabbing any and all supplies she could reach.

Felicity, Oliver, and William watched in horror as Kara placed Lilith on the waiting bed as carefully and quickly as she could.

Caitlin snapped on a pair of gloves and immediately began an assessment, shining a flashlight into Lilith's eyes. "Lena, can you get me her vitals frim her suit?" she asked quickly.

Lena nodded, but she hesitated, unwilling to leave Lilith's side until the severity of tthe situtaion was made clear to her. When she didn't move, Caitlin looked up from her patient.

"Now, please!" she demanded. Caitlin was in her element and in control.

Alex and Kara stood over Lilith, watching in panic. Both of them were racking theur brains and trying to figure out what could have caused Lilith to pass out that hopefully wasn't too serious. Like... dehydration! Dehydration sounded like an easily-fixable problem that caused people to pass out.

Lena reached her laptop and accessed the program that was connected to Lility's suit. She quickly scanned over the vitals until something caught her eye. Lena gasped in horror as she realized something was terribly wrong.

Kara immediately snatched her gaze up. "What? What is it?" she asked fearfully.

Lena looked up with fear-stricken eyes. "Her suit isn't picking up a pulse," she whispered bleakly.

Kara felt her heart drop down to her toes. She felt her own heart begin to race as she began mouthing silent kryptonian prayers.

Caitlin, having heard Lena, tried to calm the whole situation down. "Hey, hey, we don't know anything for sure," she comforted Kara. "Could it be a problem with the suit?" she yelled to Lena.

Lena opened her mouth to answer, but she was interrupted by Alex.

"Hey! Hey! She's okay! She's sweating and murmering! She's alive!" Alex shouted joyfully. "It must be a problem with the suit's monitor!"

Kara took in a huge gaping breath. She had been completely unprepared for this situation as a whole, and she didn't know what she would have done if - if -

 _If Lilith had died,_ she realized. The severity of what was happening became all too clear to Kara at that moment. Lilith had passed out from something unknown, she hadn't regained consciousness, there was still so much they didn't know about her biology, they were in a different world... She closed her eyes as she mentally stacked all of the odds against their team.

Lena herself closed her eyes and said a silent prayer of thanks of her own. The suit had no reason to have erred like it was doing, but she was relieved beyond words that it was a false alarm.

Alex and Caitlin's concerns merely mounted, however, as they realized upon closer inspection that Lilith was indeed sweating and mumbling in the depths of unconsciousness.

Caitlin looked up at the terrifed mother at the bedside. "Can you x-ray her for any possible damage?" she asked quietly. This wasn't at all what Caitlin would have done with her own equipment, but Kara needed something to do, and it couldn't hurt.

Kara nodded shakily and scanned Lilith's form as Caitlin felt around for her pulse on her wrist.

"There's nothing I can see," Kara said softly. Her gaze was trapped on Lilith's face, and she felt around on the bed until the she was holding Lilith's unnaturally warm hand in her own.

Caitlin's brow creased slightly. "Alex?" she dared to ask.

Alex looked up with a questioning gaze.

The doctor beckoned her over and motioned towards Lilith's wrist. Alex nodded, at least understanding what Caitlin wanted her to do, but not why she was doing it. She carefully felt around Lilith's forearm and reached the same conclusion Caitlin had.

The pair shared secret, concerned glances with each other. Lilith still had no apparent heartbeat, indicating death, but she was very clearly alive. Dead people, not even superheroes, did not mumble and sweat. Something was amiss, but nothing was wrong enough to cause Kara and Lena undue stress. Yet.

Unfortunately, Lena happened to catch the looks passed between the two scientists and couldn't help panicking even more. "What? What's wrong?" she asked.

Alex winced internally as Kara looked up, panicking. "There's something wrong? Beyond the obvious?"

"Nope, nothing," Caitlin said quickly. Too quickly.

Kara tensed. "What is it?" Lena stood from her monitor and walked quickly until she was standing next to Kara, across from Alex and Caitlin.

Caitlin and Alex merely busied themselves with random equipment nearby. Caitlin had never been good at lying, and Alex hated to keep something this important from Kara.

"Caitlin..." Kara said, in a lower, slightly threatening tone. "What is it?"

Caitlin sighed and accepted the fact that she was chosen as the weak link. "She still doesn't have a pulse," she said bluntly.

 _"What?"_

The doctor refused to acknowledge the troubled mothers and instead kept on working, thinking of something they could use to penetrate the skin of someone with impenetrable skin. It wasn't necessary to start an IV or anything yet, but it might prove to be helpful in the future.

"Barry!" Caitlin yelled suddenly, not looking up. Lena jumped ever so slightly at the unexpected noise.

Within seconds, a red blur whoosed into the main lab, and a sweaty Barey Allen peeled off his mask. "Yeah, what's up - oh. Oh!" he exclaimed as soon as he realized the large group in the small med lab. He rushed up the stairs and his eyes widened at Lilith's still form. "What _happened_ _?_ _"_ he asked.

Caitlin didn't waste words. "She passed out and doesn't have a pulse. I need you to grab Cisco and Harry from the speed lab and bring them here."

Barry shook his head and backed down the stairs. "I - okay," he said, and before anyone could blink, Cisco, Barry, and Harry were added to the multitude of people in the small med bay.

Barry ran right past Oliver, Felicity, and William, who were entirely forgotten. When Oliver saw Barry rush in, he realized the situation was serious. He shared a glance with Felicity and laid a hand on William's shoulder. "Hey, let's got back to the hotel. They'll have this sorted out soon," he said, offering his son a distraction.

William nodded, but he hesitated to move. "Promise?" he said.

Oliver nodded. "Promise," he confirmed. The trio walked out of the room. No one inside the crowded med lab realized as Felicity cast one last look at Lilith's still body before exiting.

Back in the lab, Caitlin paused briefly to take a look around the room. Cisco and Harry had immediately cued in to the situation and had hijacked Lena's laptop to see if they could get the monitors to work. This wasn't the first time a superpowered person near them had collapsed, and they weren't completely unorepared for it. Alex was hard at work, and she provided invaluable information on alien processes. The only people in the room that didn't need to be there ... were Barry, Kara, and Lena.

Caitlin already hated the words about to leave her mouth, but the med lab didn't have enough space to help the scientists help Lilith. "Kara and Lena?" she said cautiously. They both nodded, but their gazes didn't waver from Lilith. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave the med lab. And the main lab. There's just not enough space."

They both looked up simultaneously.

Kara dared to speak first. "Absolutely not!" she cried vehemently. Her cape swirled around her shoulders as her cheeks flushed.

Lena jumped in. "There is no way in hell I'n leaving," she said icily, setting her shoulders. She had just met Caitlin and knew she was right, but she wasn't leaving her daughter to lay there on a cold table as strangers prodded her.

Kara nodded in agreement. "Besides, we're useful! You need Lilith's kryptonian information!" she spoke quickly.

Alex joined the conversation. Like Caitlin, she hated to force Kara and Lena to leave, but they would ultimately just make everything harder. "They have me for that. They also need space, Kar," she argued quietly.

Kara's face grew stricken as she realized her sister was right. She opened her mouth to protest, but Barry stopped her.

"I don't have to be here either. Let's go," he encouraged, sharing a subtle nod with Caitlin.

"Barry-" Kara started in anguish, but she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. Realistically, leaving was a good idea, but it felt so wrong. "Okay," she finally accepted. "Fine."

Lena had already reached the same conclusion, but she was not going to ket Barry escort her to the hallway. She walked stiffly out of the room, heels clicking a staccato rhythm.

Kara, on the other hand, let Barry lead her into the hallway after Lena. Once they were unable to see her daughter, however, she snatched her arm from his grasp and walked after Lena, who was shakiky pacing the hall just outside the main room.

Barry stopped helplessly and shook his head, making up his mind to just let the mothers worry together. A small, nagging voice at the back of his head raged, telling him that now was the perfect time to tell Kara what he knew about Lilith, but he resisted. She had enough to worry about for now.

Meanwhile, Kara reached Lena, and the two somehow managed to convey their panic to each other without words. Lena continued to pace, but Kara leaned her head against the smooth cement wall nearby. Suddenly, she slammed her tightly closed fist into the wall next to her head.

Everything had gone wrong and she had no idea to fix it.

TOC

\- Thanks for reading. Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Hello,and welcome back! I hope your day has gone well and that this update makes it even better. I'm pretty excited to be writing this chapter. I've been planning it for awhile, so I hope you like it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Reviews help motivate me to write more and better, even if they're short. Anyways, please enjoy the latest chapter of Out Of Place!

Chapter 23

Caitlin Snow peeled the sticky blue gloves off of her hands. They had been on for far too long for her taste, long enough to leave imprints in her skin - had it really only been a few hours since she had snapped them on? Her exhausted brain was struggling to remember every detail, every small moment that had passed by. When you had seen as much as she had in her life, small moments with patients blended together until few things are distinct.

She tossed the gloves into a nearby trashcan and gently clapped her clammy hands together and rubbed them together slowly mentally distancing herself from what happened when she had them on.

Alex sent a quick glance at Caitlin at the unexpected noise, but she nodded slightly and rather hazily at the action, determining that she could slide her own gloves off. There was nothing else she could do with them on for the time being, anyway.

"I'm going to bring Kara and Lena in. Hang around for us to discuss a plan afterwards, alright?" Caitlin asked tiredly, her voice breaking the barrier of silence that had permeated the room.

Cisco and Harry nodded silently and slowly. Cisco was gripping the back of a plastic chair, and he took an all-too short break by putting his head against his hands. "Will do," he said tonelessly, his voice muffled. He stood back up and looked blearily at Harry. "Let's go."

Harry quietly followed Cisco down the lab stairs, pausing slightly to lightly tap a tightly-closed fist on the door frame and sending a last glance towards their young patient. She reminded him all too much of Jesse for him to linger long and remain with the girl who somehow managed to bring up his old ghosts.

Alex stood alone in the lab. She cast a glance towards Cisco and Harry, who were flopping down into chairs in the main room, then one towards Caitlin. The scientist was just making her way into the hallway to alert Kara and Lena that they were clear. Alex quickly stepped forward and softly spoke her own message of encouragement into her niece's unhearing ear, then she stepped back and walked heavily down the stairs, and joined Cisco and Harry on a chair.

Caitlin timidly entered the hallway she had banned Kara and Lena to. Kara was leaning against the smooth cement wall. Well, it had been smooth at one point, Caitlin realized with a pang of sympathy and guilt, until Kara had punched a small hole into it in her distress. Her head was leaned back against the wall, crystal eyes that matched Lilith's facing upwards, staring in a hollow manner. A small pile of dust and pebbles lay beside her booted feet, presumably from the wall.

Lena was pacing - Has she been pacing this whole time? Caitlin wondered briefly. She didn't know Lena well, but to underestimate the power that concern was holding over the mother right now would be a mistake.

The doctor cleared all of these momentary, inconsequential thoughts out if her head and cleared her throat. Kara's eyes flashed to meet her own almost immediately, and Lena ceased wearing a hole in the floor and brought a hand up to her lips in a nervous habit as she waited for Caitlin to speak.

"You can see her now," Caitlin said quietly, cautiously. "We've done what we can right now."

Kara's familiar crinkle formed. "What do you mean? Is she okay?"

\- Oh, Rao, please, let her be okay, I swear -

\- What could have happened -

\- Why Lilith? Why her? Who decided -

Thoughts swirled around Kara's mind, interrupting each other as she waited anxiously for Caitlin to answer. The few seconds these thoughts took up stretched and wore away as Caitlin hesitated.

Lena merely lowered her head and stared stiffly with cold green eyes, almost glaring, at Caitlin, prompting her to respond with the hardened experience of a CEO.

Caitlin swallowed. "Well, she still doesn't have a discernible pulse, but she's still very clearly in distress - murmuring and sweating and such," she began.

"So nothing's changed? What took you - " Lena glanced at her watch " - Three and a half hours, then?" She fixed Caitlin with a clear, calm stare, waiting for a reasonable explanation.

Caitlin winced slightly, but Kara and Lena still picked up on it. Lena merely decided to bide her time and allow her gaze to make Caitlin uncomfortable enough to finally give a full explanation. Kara, on the other hand, inhaled deeply and froze, trapping the much-needed oxygen in her lungs.

"We still don't know what's wrong or how to fix it." Caitlin replied bluntly and in one whooshed-out breath. She stared anxiously at Kara and Lena, waiting foe their response.

Kara rubbed her hands over her face and allowed them to pause at her eyes for more seconds than necessary. When she brought them back down, her face was red with the pressure she had applied.

Lena only blinked. She had been preparing for three and a half hours to hide her reactions to whatever news Caitlin delivered.

"We have hypotheses, of course," she added hurriedly. "And we believe her to be stable in her condition; we just don't know anything for sure. Why don't you go see her, and then we can discuss what we can do?" Caitlin offered, hoping they would accept.

Kara glanced at Lena. "Sounds good," she said slowly, answering for both of them. Every part of her was screaming to go, go now and fast and see her daughter, but she restrained herself for Lena's behalf and walked at a human pace.

Their strides were unconsciously elongated as they walked quickly back to the med lab. Kara sent a quick nod towards Alex as they walked by the chairs Cisco, Harry, and her sister occupied. Cisco was lazily spinning himself around with one foot, and Harry was leaning back into his chair with closed eyes. Alex, on the other hand, was leaning forward with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, a sight that unnerved Kara. Alex usually refrained from such negative body languge.

Lena reached the stairs and lightly stepped up them, Kara skipping up them just behind her.

"Oh, Lilith," Lena whispered as the pair made it to her bedside. Lilith's skin was pale, paper-white, but her face was flushed. Just like Caitlin had said, she was moving her lips without making sound in her unconscious state. Whatever she was dreaming about was clearly distressing; there was a crinkle in her brow that matched the one that Kara was currently wearing.

Lena took one of her daughter's hands and used her free hand to stroke her hair affectionately. Kara mirrored her action, but she opted to hold one of Lilith's hands in both of hers. The superheroine was silent, merely observing her daughter's movement.

The mothers stood quietly together for a few minutes before Kara noticed something strange. She bit her lip as she tried to determine if her tired eyes were giving her false information or not, and Lena happened to look up and notice.

"What?" she asked with a dull tone.

Kara blinked and shook her head. "It's nothing, it's just ... it looks kind of like - like she's muttering in Kryptonian?" she quirked the last part of her sentence up, turning it into a question in her uncertainty.

Lena raised both of her eyebrows slightly in surprise. "How would she know how to speak it fluently? Are you sure?"

Kara winced. "Okay, so, we're pretty sure Lillian programmed it into her. We found out when she flew away after hearing her medical report from Alex," she explained quickly, not bothering to go into detail at the moment.

Lena nodded slowly, but she was mildly frustrated. Sure, Kara probably didn't mean to keep the fact that Lilith had definitely screwed with their daughter's mind beyond the obvious, but it still hurt.

"Can you make out what she's saying?" Lena asked rather coldly.

Kara hesitated as she stared intentky at Lilith's lips. Lena waited rather impatiently.

"It's mostly random, but there are a few discernable phrases in there," Kara stated, leaving enough in the open for Lena to latch on to.

The raven-haired woman recognized what Kara was doing. "Those discernable phrases being...?"

"'Help,' 'Ow,' and 'Too much.'"

Lena cocked her head. "That's ... admittedly concerning yet interesting," she replied.

Kara nodded, silently agreeing.

The two stood silently for a few more seconds before Kara broke the silence once more. "Should we go see Caitlin now?" she asked flatly.

Lens dipped her head sharply and glanced down at Lilith once more before gently disentangling her hands from Lilith's hair. She paused for a second, then straightened and strutted with a false sense of confidence out of the lab without any other hesitation.

Kara slowly slipped her hands away, as well, before scrambling down the stairs to follow Lena, who was standing tall in front of the four tired scientists who had been trying their hardest not to invade on what they recognized to be a moment of vulnerability between Lena, Kara, and Lilith.

"So, what are your hypotheses?" Lena asked bluntly.

Caitlin stood and walked around the desk until she was in front of Kara and Lena without any barriers. She was only slightly fazed by Lena's directness. "Well, we really only have two at the moment. The first one is that Lilith hasn't absorbed enough solar energy to remain conscious."

Kara's brow crinkled. "Why woukd it only affect her and not me? We've been exposed to the same amount of sun since we got her."

Harry stood and strerched slowly, prompting the gazes of everyone in the room, before speaking. "Lilith is much younger than you; she's never been to this Earth before, and if her powers are truly much greater than yours, she needs more energy."

Lens nodded slowly. "So her cells would be out of tune with this Earth's frequency, and she would have had no idea she was too drained of energy until she collapsed."

Caitling nodded. "That's one of thinking about it, yes."

Alex interjected. "If this truly is the case, all we would need to do is expose Lilith to enough sunlight, and she would wake up," she explained.

Lena tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "And if this isn't the case?"

Caitlin sighed. "Our other theory is just the opposite, and it's a little more complex," she began. "We think that Lilith might actually have a heart rate - well, she clearly must, if she'd alive - but that it's going too fast for our equipment and Kara's superhearing. Like how Barry's is too fast to pick up with regular tools," she continued steadily, carefully monitoring the expressions of Kara and Lena.

Lena seemed calm and intrigued, and Kara seemed impatient and concerned. Both were understandable reactions, Caitlin supposed, especially given who they were from.

"It's possible that Lilith somehow encountered something that would have caused her energy rate to spike to the point where she can't control it. That would also explain why she's exhibiting signs if distress, like muttering and sweating. We could use red sunlight to counteract this," Caitlin finished.

"And what could she have encountered that woukd have caused this spike in her and not Kara?" Lena asked.

Caitlin lost some of her steam. "That's ... that's the problem. Her symptoms point to having to much energy, but it's a big assumption to make when we know do little about how her body processes energy as compared to Kara's."

Alex stood up from her chair and walkwd quickly across ro her sister, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She knew Kara was going to hate what came next.

"The biggest problems with these theorys is that if we treat her for having low energy levels and we give her sunlight, but she's actually over-energized, we could short-circuit her to the point where she either never wakes up or died. Likewise, if we treat her for having too much energy and give her red sunlight, she could have too much of a loss of energy and die," Alex said quickly and calmly.

She realized that this was a terrible thing to hear, and her heart ached for Kara and Lens to know that if a wrong decision was made, Lilith was likely to die, but she also knew she would want to hear it if Lilith was her child.

Before Kara and Lena could have much chance to really react to this crucial information, Cisco stood up and grinned. "This is where I come in and save the day. I mean, hopefully. There's not a huge chance - I mean, I'm going to save the day. I've got this," he back-tracked quickly as he realized that confidence was key in this situation. "I have a plan."


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** Hello, and welcome back! I hope you had the day you deserved and that this improves it. By the way, does anyone actually read my author's notes? I figured the best way to find out would simply be to ask, and if no one reads it, I can just cut it down a little. Let me know what you think about it! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm honestly surprised I managed to get this far with this story, and it's partially thanks to all of you lovelies reading it. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of Out of Place!

Chapter Twenty-four

Cisco spread his hands as he waited for his audience's reaction.

Lena stared him down. "And your idea, Mr. Ramon, is what, exactly?" she asked dryly. At this point, she didn't care who she had to intimidate in order to finally find a solution. If she left Earth One with an awake and healthy daughter but no friends, so be it.

Cisco's hands dropped to his sides as he caught the hint to stay away from the slight theatrics. "Okay, so, Lilith's subconscious is clearly active, right?" he asked, shifting into work mode. He glanced around to see nods from Caitlin, Kara, and Barry, who had slipped into the lab when Lena and Kara were visiting Lilith.

 _Well,_ Cisco mused, _I can't say I'm not surprised Lena and Harry are choosing to be passive listeners._

"My plan was to vibe into her dream and see if we can talk to her to see if she knows the problem," Cisco continued.

He was met with rather cautious stares from the small crowd. "That's it?" asked Kara hesitantly.

"Is that it - pffft," scoffed Cisco. Then he realized she was serious. "Hey, trust me, Kara - I can vibe, or I can build a piece of technology that does the same thing but with more time. I have control, and I bet Lilith has enough presence mentally for it to work," he reassured his friend. "Besides, worst case scenario is that we can't connect, and we just move on from there."

Harry nodded with his eyes closed. "Ramon is correct," he added mildly.

Lena was unconvinced. She liked extensive planning, and the idea of simply hoping that Cisco was right without having a secure backup plan definitely did not meet her usual standards. On the other hand, it was a logical first step, and they might as well take it. She supposed that if it failed, they wouldn't be any farther away from a solution.

Caitlin managed to catch her lack if enthusiasm. "Is that all right with you? Both of you?" she added, glancing between Kara and Lena.

Cisco nodded. "Yeah, parental approval would be pretty sweet. Pretty necessary, too," he agreed.

Kara looked at Lena and nodded, encouraging the brunette to make her own decision despite the worry and hope etched on her own face.

Lena nodded back almost imperceptibly to let Kara know she knew what she was signaling. She turned back to Cisco. "Sure, let's do it," she sighed reluctantly.

Cisco maintained eye contact with her for a second longer, then he smiled. "Alright. Awesome. In that case, I have good news and bad news for you," he started.

Caitlin elbowed him in the ribs. "By that, he means he had good news and a minor inconvenience. Nothing too serious," she corrected.

Cisco rubbed his elbows and side-eyed Caitlin. "You couldn't have said that without stabbing me?"

She merely rolled her eyes. "Get on with it, Cisco."

"Right." He rolled his shoulders, then turned back towards Lena and Kara. "The good news is that I can manage to vibe into Lilith's brain without actually being in her subconscious, so you can talk to her without me intruding. The bad news - or, no, sorry - _minor inconvenience_ \- is that I can only vibe one person into her subconscious because of the different frequency at which she vibrates," he added, rushing the end of his sentence.

"I'm doing it."

The words cut through the room, harsh and measured, just as Lena had intended them.

Kara's eyes widened. She was used to being asked to do the slightly risky, difficult endeavors. "Are - are you sure?"

Lena calmly looked at Kara, but inside, she was panicking. She had assumed Kara would do it, but then some crazed, brave part of her had taken over and forced the words out of her seemingly composed self. She wasn't mad about that, though. "Yes," she responded. "I'm more than capable of doing it," she said pointedly.

"I know, it's just..."

Lena raised an eyebrow. "Just what?"

Kara shook her head and slumped her shoulders. "Nothing; you'll be fine."

The others in the room watched the exchange silently, unwilling to comment and intrude.

Lena set her shoulders. She was doing this.

Cisco glanced between the two, making sure they were both satisfied with the arrangement before speaking.

"This shouldn't take too much prep. I'm going to need Caitlin, Kara and Lena in the med lab with me. Everyone else can wander. Clear?" he asked.

There was a mutual rumbling of agreement around the room, although Alex was mildly disappointed she wouldn't get to observe Cisco vibe.

The three that had been selected shuffled after Cisco into the med lab, finding places to stand even in the cramped space.

"Lena, can we attatch monitors to you to track your heart rate and blood pressure?" Caitlin asked apologetically.

"Not that anything bad will happen; but Lilith's dream might be vivid, and it's easy for people who aren't used to vibing to panic. If you do, we can tell and pull you out," Cisco explained, grabbing a pair of strange-looking glasses.

"Of course you can," Lena accepted, swallowing her nerves. She didn't know why she had such a compelling feeling to do this, but she was determined to rescue Lilith.

Caitlin began fastening wires to her wrists. "You sure about this?" she murmured underneath her breath for only Lena to hear.

"Yes," she breathed back.

"Okay," Cisco interrupted. "Lena, when we're ready, I'm gonna need your hand to vibe us in. My conscience will be in a sort of limbo; yours should be with Lilith's. If she's dreaming, you'll be able to tell because there should be irrational elements, like - like dragons, or something," he paused, allowing her to digest this information.

Lena nodded smoothly. "Got it."

"If she is dreaming, try your best to find her and wake her up. I mean, wake her subconscious up. Either way, wake her up," he continued. "If it's too intense, your heart rate will pick up and we'll pull you out, or just close your eyes and concentrate on the feeling of our hands touching. That'll alert the tether I'll have on you, understand?"

Lena inhaled deeply. "Yeah, no problem," she replied. "When I find her, I'm assuming I just ... ask her what she remembers last happening, specifically related to any lack of energy or huge increase in energy, yes?" she asked.

Cisco nodded. "Yep. That's all," he confirmed. "Ready?"

"As ever," Lena breathed.

Kara flinched slightly as she remembered Lilith saying the same thing, but fortunately, no one noticed.

"Here we go," grinned Cisco, snd he held his hand out for Lena to accept. She grabbed on without much hesitation and closed her eyes. Cisco nodded in approval. "I'm going to vibe in three, two, one..."

Lena felt a slight temperature dip in the air around her, and Cisco's voice faded away. She cautiously opened her eyes to see a strange new world flash into existence around her. The air warmed back up as her surroundings became clear.

She was in a house of some sorts. As she glanced around, she noticed neutral walls, soft rugs, and an utter lack if personality. There was no art on the walls, no quirky colors, no strange items that could clearly belong to one specific person. It was eerily conforting to Lena.

As she glanced around her surroundings, she noticed a small photo of two people propped up against a lamp that had been on for what appeared to be a long time - the lamp shade was darker closer to the bulb.

 _Well,_ she reasoned, _Either someone - hopefully Lilith - is here, or Lilith has recurring dreams about people who waste electricity._

She walked forward gingerly, as if the dreamscape around her could shatter into a million pieces with one false move. As she neared the photo, intending to see its subjects, a voice behind her made her jump.

"Who are you?" asked a familiar voice, ringing with curiosity.

Lena turned around with wide eyes. "Lilith - " she stopped herself as she realized the look in her daughter's eyes wasn't happy and welcoming, but unnerved and jumpy.

"Uh..." she continued, intelligently.

Lilith's eyes gleamed with recognition. "Wait, you're Lena Luthor, aren't you? I recognize you now that you're turned around!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Lena's guard dropped at hearing her tone. "Yes, I am indeed. Nice to meet you. You're Lilith, am I correct?" she asked politely. Clearly this deep in her dream, Lilith didn't recognize Lena, and she didn't want to push it and risk stressing her out.

The teenager nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. Do you know my mother? Is that why you're here?"

Lena resisted the urge to flinch. If Lilith didn't remember her, and the house she was in was curiously blank, there was only one person she could've been referring to. Still, she gritted her teeth and ground out an answer. "Lillian? Yes, she and I are ... colleagues."

Lilith nodded again. "Awesome!" Then her face clouded. "Are you hear to see her?"

Lena was rather taken aback by the innocent, almost child-like manner in which Lilith spoke. Clearly she had been more carefree before she had met her and Kara. Still, she held on to their conversation.

"I am! We're working together on a chemistry problem," Lena said slowly, thinking out her response carefully.

Lilith blinked. "Well, have you talked to her recently about it?"

Lena shook her head. "No, not in the last week or so," she responded. She decided to take advantage of the situation and gestured to the photo she had noticed earlier. "Is this you with Lillian?" she asked.

Lilith smiled, momentarily distracted. "Yeah," she said happily.

Lena smiled on the outside, but inside she was rapidly formulating a plan to wake Lilith up. Well, wake her up in a dream, somehow. She walked over to the picture and lightly picked it up. She smiled sadly to herself as she saw it more clearly.

Lilith and Lillian appeared to be at an amusment park. Both of them were grinning happily, obviously enjoying the moment together. Lilith looked more at peace than she ever had with Kara and Lena. She tucked the image away into her memory, vowing to bring it up when Lilith woke up. Speaking of which...

"Where is your mother?" Lena asked as she set the photo down gently, allowing curiousity to permeate her tone.

"Oh, uh..." Lilith began, hesitating. "She's - she's been at a conference the last few days."

Lena knew it was a lie immediately, but she pretended not to know. "I see. Which conference?" she questioned, looking at Lilith mildly.

After a few seconds of silence, Lilith's facade broke. "Okay, I don't know where she is. She's been gone for a week or so," she blurted out quickly.

Lena inhaled sharply "My - your, sorry - mother left you alone for a _week without_ telling you where she was going or when she would be back?" she said. She was horrified. Surely even Lillian couldn't stoop as low as to abandon a child.

Lilith's eyes widened. "I'm fine! I've always been fine before! It's not her fault. She just... just had more important things," she replied, stumbling over her words at the end.

Lena scoffed and raised an eyebrow. "She's done this before?"

Lilith shrugged. "It's not as bad as it sounds, Ms. Luthor," she said defensively.

Lena shook her head. "Okay, you know what? Enough. I've played along for awhile now, but Lilith, you need to _wake up,"_ she commanded. She was furious at her mother; there was little doubt in her mind that Lillan had actually done this to Lilith before. It would have had to be when Lilith was without powers, too.

Lilith backed up. "Listen, Ms. Luthor, I don't know what you're talking about, but I think you should leave. I'm sure my mother will be back soon."

Lena rubbed her forehead with her palm briefly. "No, Lilith, you knew who I was before this, and I need you to remember!" she said strongly.

Lilith looked fearful. "I-"

And before she could finish speaking, Lena felt her world begin to crumble, and as she was physically forced away by a power she couldn't name, she saw Lilith's stricken face left behind.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: Hello, and welcome back to another chapter! I hope your day is going well and that this update makes it even better! I'm sorry for the long wait; I've been busy, but I'll try to do better. I'm currently working on a Supergirl one-shot, which is taking up a decent amount of my time, but I hope to have that out for y'all soon. Please enjoy, read, and review!

Chapter 25

Lena ran her fingers through her hair. She had failed. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, one thing she absolutely detested, it was letting down the people closest to her, and this certainly counted.

Everyone else in the room held their breath, quietly waiting for a verbal reaction from her. Kara stepped lightly forward and placed her calloused hand on Lena's shoulder.

"Hey," she said. "Are you okay?"

Lena couldn't bring herself to look up into the blue eyes she knew would be looking at her with concern. Kara's voice was gently and soft, and she knew she was just trying to make her feel better, but it was an attempt made in vain.

She allowed herself three more seconds of rest, silently condemning herself for each moment she took to herself.

"I'm fine, it was just slightly more intense than I believed it would be," she replied, finally returning Kara's eye contact. Her guarded green eyes quickly glanced around the room, challenging the occupants to disagree with her and insist that she needed to sit down and drink something and let Kara do the dangerous part.

No one met her gaze. Caitlin shuffled her feet ever so slightly, and Cisco was seemingly very busy with something on a slim black tablet.

"Mr. Ramon," she said, "Put me back in. I'm ready." She left no invitation for debate in her tone, yet Kara still offered resistance.

"Lena, no! Your heart rate spiked way too high while you were in! It's a risk to Lilith and yourself!" Kara's eyes softened slightly. "Let me do it, Lena, please let me do it," she asked.

Lena calmly gazed at her friend. "Kara, I am more than capable of making contact with Lilith. The first time just... shook me up a little. This time, I am fully prepared for the experience. As Lilith would say, 'this isn't my first rodeo."

Kara was so distraught at the idea of two of the people she was closest to being in danger that she didn't even bother to correct Lena's slight misuse of the phrase.

"But-"

"No buts, Kara. I'm doing this." She spoke firmly and slowly to allow her words to resonate with the Kryptonian.

Kara seached her eyes for what felt like a moment too long, but she eventually bowed her head to concede.

Cisco cleared his throat. "Ready?" he asked, a hopeful gleam in his eye.

Lena nodded once. She closed her eyes, ready for the next vision to spring forward.

When she opened her eyes, she was forced to blink as a bright warm light filled her line of sight. As her senses began to fill in her surroundings for her, she became aware of a grumbling hunger deep inside her. She was used to putting off meals for work and ignoring the sensation until it left, but this was present and strong.

Lena could also hear voices. She snapped her eyes open, blinking twice as the rest of her world filled in.

"Lena?" she heard a voice from slightly in front of her.

As her gaze finally focused, she saw that it was her daughter that was standing in front of her, eyeing her skeptically.

"Lilith!" Lena exclaimed, joy evident in her tone. She was worried she was going to have to find her, but there they wete, together from the start.

Lilith's face broke into a wide, easy grin as she realized Lena was paying attention.

"Come on!" she said with enthusiasm. Her small, pale hand grabbed Lena's cold, even paler hand. "Kara said they were supposed to start fifteen minutes ago! We're going to be the last ones there, again!" she groaned playfully.

Lena allowed herself to be dragged through what appeared to be Kara's apartment building - it certainly looked like it, and it matched what she knew so far. As Lilith towed her right up to Kara's door, the same happy expression on her face the entire time, Lena found it hard to remain on edge. Still, she managed to surreptitiously check her watch for the date and time.

December 13th blinked at her from the digital display, and Lena internally nodded; it had been about that time when they had left for Earth One. Unfortunately, she didn't even think to check the year they were in.

Lilith knocked on the door, bouncing with excitement, before whirling around to Lena.

"I'm soooo excited for this party! Kara said that she invited everyone! And Grandma Eliza is supposed to make her chocolate pecan pie!" Lilith said.

Lena found her energy contagious, and even in the potentially dangerous territory, she found her lips curling up at the edges.

"Now Lilith, don't get too excited! You won't be able to have any sweets whatsoever if you keep this up!" Lena playfully teased back with twinkling eyes.

"Oh, that was a low blow, Mom!" Lilith shook her head, still smiling, but Lena's face froze immediately at the title Lilith had given her.

She wasn't hurt by it, of course, it was simply foreign and strange. It managed to raise her defenses as she reminded herself that this was no normal world where she and Lilith went to parties at Kara's and made light banter as they conversed, but a hostile world that Lilith had dreamed up.

Luckily, someone from whatever party Kara was hosting had finally elected to open the door at that moment, and Lilith didn't see the odd expression on Lena's face.

Her instincts immediately kicked back in as the person spread his arms out wide with a jovial expression. "Look who's finally here!" he called behind his shoulder. "How are you?" he asked the pair.

Lena didn't respond because in the short amount of time she had seen him, her blood had ran cold with the realization that the man in front of her was none other than her brother.


End file.
